Deo adjuvante non timendum
by NemainNiamh
Summary: Apocalypse on Earth and the devil walking among men. A girl with heavenly ties joins in the fight to stop the end of the humanity. *Please read and review*
1. viator Deus

"Why? Why do I have to do it?" She sat there in silence and waited. "Very well I will do as you ask". Linka sighed and opened her eyes. The first morning light was slipping throw the windows. She looked over the truck bed and saw mess. It was littered with her things. Guns, knives, leather bound books in foreign languages, a shirt or two, and a bible lay strewn across the floor. She moved from the sleeping bag. She dressed, rolled her bed away and tried to stuff everything into her bags. It didn't all fit because she didn't bother to fold or pack anything. She pulled herself into the cab and started the truck. It whined and churned but eventually turned on.

"Stupid engine" Linka said as she put it in gear and drove out of the dirt parking lot where she had spent the night. "Okay, tonight I am so getting a hotel room." She said while a crack ran down her spine. The sun was rising bathing everything in a yellow pink glow. The open fields on either side appeared gold. She pulled her sunglasses down and kept driving. She put the radio on and didn't listen to it. She couldn't. Her mind was wandering and drifting from her reality into a fantasy that she would often visit.

She arrived back from school and entered her house. It was clean and neat. Her parents were at work so she would do her home work and wait. When they did come back they hugged her and asked her about her day over a home cooked meal. She would tell them about trivial things like who were friends with who were and what the gossip was in high school.

Linka couldn't help venturing into that. It seemed so grounded, no it was so grounded compared to her life of driving all night and day and receiving orders from someone or something she couldn't see. It was tiring and draining on her spirit. She wanted it to stop, to end. Linka quickly shook that thought from her mind she couldn't think of anything like that. She remembered what she had promised and what would happen if she ignored that promise. She sighed and kept driving.

It was dark. Dark and cold. The heating in Linka's truck was broken she shivered in the front cab. The truck was old and broken down but it never failed her. It never left her stranded in the middle of nowhere. She pulled into a parking space and turned the truck off. She looked at the sign in front of her. It was a Hospital. She hated them. She could feel the death that filled the rooms and hallways. She shivered from the thought. She had always refused to go into them. She didn't like doctors or their medieval methods. She opened the door and stepped out. She had to do this. She was dreading it. She walked through the front doors and looked around the waiting room. It was empty at this time. The receptionist was sitting reading a book so she slipped past without any problems. The rooms held people who were asleep. They were peaceful looking but it still made Linka shudder. She stood in the doorway. He was asleep. She approached the bed and looked at. She tried to suppress her shaky breathing; he was too deep to hear her. She closed her eyes and whispered to no one. Then she placed her hands on either side of his face. He twitched but remained asleep. She tilted her head and exhaled.

She tried not to scream. Intense searing heat left her hands. Her body was not meant for this so she screamed. It woke him up and he tried to grab her hands. Nurses ran into the room and tried to pull her away but they could not touch her. Instead they all had to watch as he skin on her hands was burned away. It stopped. She was silent but she fell over and hit the floor with a loud noise. Blood slowly oozed from her palms. Bobby got out of the bed and knelt next to her. She was awake but in shock over the pain. She looked from side to side with a glazed look on her face. The nurses took her wrists and looked at the wounds on her hands. Her skin was gone, it had been burned away and the veins had burst. Linka looked at her hands and saw the deep red liquid pool and drip off her palms. She closed her fingers but the nurses opened them and talked quickly amongst themselves. Linka heard noise but it wasn't words that she could understand. She looked at her palms to see new skin begin to weave its way across her hands and fingers. The veins closed and fresh skin spread over them. The nurses stopped talking and watched in shock, amazement, and horror. A young doctor ran in to see pools of blood on the floor, a man that was never supposed to walk again kneeling next to a girl who seemed high and his nurses watching as skin spread over the open wounds on the girl's hands. He pushed people away and grabbed Linka's wrists. Linka snapped back once the skin had worked over her hand. She tried to push everyone away but there were too many and she was too weak. She kicked and tried to bite the hands that held her down. She screamed for help and flipped and twisted her body. She felt a sharp pain in her arm and she began to feel heavy. She couldn't move her arms and she felt her eyes shut.


	2. caelitus mihi vires

She shifted. It was warm, soft, she was wrapped in comfort. She opened her eyes slowly and saw bright morning light pouring into a white room. She saw a small T.V. perched in the corner. She was still tired and the bed she was laying was so warm and soft. She began to gain a better sense of where she was. She was in a hospital. She looked at her arm and saw I.V. tubes running from the back of her hand to a suspended bag. She tried to move her other hand but it was strapped down to the bed. She pulled it and tried to slip her hand out. It was too tight. She heard voices outside. They mentioned her name. She began to panic. It was probably the police. They had found her weapons, credit cards, and fake IDs and they were going to arrest her and send her to a juvenile detention center. She would be stuck and her life would be over. She really began to panic and she started to kick at the bed trying to dislodge it somehow. She heard footsteps coming to the door. She stopped. Her hair was falling in her face. She wanted to be able to sit up straighter and fix her hair so she didn't look to insane, but her hands were bound. The door opened.

It wasn't the police. It was Bobby. She was not relieved. He walked over to the edge of her bed.

"How are you Bobby?" Linka said.

"Linka, I want the truth. What happened last night?" Linka tried not to look at him. He had the same ability her father had to make her feel guilty. She looked from side to side and kept her eyes focused on the ground. "Linka!" He said with a good amount of force.

"I" She paused. She couldn't tell him, it would break her promise. "I can't tell you." Her voice was heavy.

"What do you mean? There are a lot of people with a lot of questions for you missy so you better start talking." She knew that already.

"I would tell you if I could but I can't. I just can't" She was pleading now. She still looked at the floor. "I can't tell anybody. I can't. I was given an order." She was pushing the limits of what she could say. Bobby shook his head.

"If that is the way you want it, but rethink this. I can tell you it won't end well." He left. The door opened again. It wasn't the police. She knew this one. It was a young man with blonde hair and a soft face.

"Linka, you have to leave now." She looked at the restraints and they were no longer binding her to the bed and the IV was swinging from the pole. "You have ten minutes to get out of here." He turned and left the room. Linka pulled her clothes on and bolted from the room. The hospital appeared to be frozen People were standing still and she ran around them. She got to her truck and jumped in. Two minutes. She started the truck. It whined and groaned.

"No, no not now. Please not now." One minute. It just wouldn't turn over. When her time was up and the police were running for the hospital door it started she reversed and rammed into one of the police cars parked behind her. She knew her truck would not be too badly damaged so she put it in drive and tuned out of the lot. She pushed the limit of the truck as she made her retreat out of the town.

She was out of the town. She did not feel any better than she had when she was strapped down. She had left Bobby after she had basically lied to his face. She felt horrible. It didn't matter what she did, who she saved, or what she stopped, she could never look at Bobby or her Father and feel happy. She lied to them constantly. She had been told to. She sighed and kept driving. It was late and she was getting tired. She needed to find somewhere to park. Even though she had promised herself that she would not sleep in the truck bed again she had to. They would be looking for her. She turned down a dirt access road. She crawled into the bed of the truck trying not to hit her head on the cap. She surveyed her bags. Everything was still there. She rolled out the sleeping bag and lay on top of it. She was tired so she didn't bother to listen for anything. She simply fell asleep.

Knocking, someone was knocking. She rolled over and tried to ignore it. It got louder and was accompanied by someone saying her name.


	3. deo dignus vindice nodus

"Linka. Linka." She knew the voice. She knew who it was. It was… Linka jolted up and tried to stand. She instead smashed her head on the cap and fell back down and hit her head on the truck bed floor. She sat up again, this time more slowly and crawled to the back. She opened the top section, leaned against the bottom section and saw Castile standing with another man. She knew who he was but did not expect him to look the way he did. He was better looking than she had thought.

"Hello Linka."

"Good Moring" Linka said trying to sound cheerful even though she had hit her head twice in the span of twenty seconds. "What can I do for you today?" Her gaze drifted from Castiel to the other man standing next to him. "Hello." She said as she smiled.

"Would you mind stepping out here?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, of Course." She flipped the latch to open the bottom part. She pushed herself from the truck bed. She got out and stood facing them.

"Linka this is…" Linka cut Castiel off before he could finish.

"Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you." Linka said as she offered her hand for him to shake.

"I see my reputation precedes me." He said in a cocky manner with a smile to match as he shook her hand.

"In a manner of speaking." Linka pulled her hand out of his.

"So, what are you doing out here all alone?"

"I was waiting for you." Linka said still smiling at him.

"Well it looks like your wait is over."

"It would appear that way. So, shall we get started then?" She looked to Castiel and back to Dean.

"Well I prefer a few drinks before but if that is what you want I am willing to dive right it." Linka was very confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean, Linka is a messenger and servant of the Lord." Castiel said.

"So?"

"She is fourteen." Dean looked at Castiel then back at Linka. She gave a weak smile and he backed away a few steps. Linka stopped smiling. It dawned on her.

"Oh, is that all you wanted?" Linka asked. He opened and closed his mouth and made indistinguishable noises. "It's fine. I know all about you so I should have expected it. I'm sorry." Link said trying to sound diplomatic.

"Wait back up. You know all about me?"

"Yes, Dean Winchester, born January 24th, 1979. You are an 'Aquarius you like long walks on the beach and frisky women.' I am quoting you on that. Your parents were John and Mary Winchester. Your mother was killed by a demon on November 2, 1983. After that your father took up hunting and taught you and your brother the skills involved with the trade. Sam abandoned the lifestyle of a hunter in order to go to college at Stanford University. You however, stayed on and continued to hunt. You are afraid of flying and…"

"Okay, you made your point Linda was it?"

"No, it's Linka, Linka Kiritain."

"Fine Lucy, how do you know all that?" Linka opened her moth but quickly closed it and bite her lip. She looked to Castiel.

"Can I tell him?"

"He knows you are a messenger of the Lord." Castiel said.

"Well I can… I…" She breathed deeply and looked at Dean. She took another deep breathe. "I am the messenger for heaven. I hear angels and I hear demons. I receive orders and I follow them. It is my job."

"What was the application for that like?"

"I didn't have an application. Why would I?" Linka was very confused by this man.

"Never mind. So explain why Bobby can walk again."

"Oh that." Linka began to twist a long strand of hair that had come loose from her ponytail. "I channeled an angel to heal him."

"You channeled an angel?"

"Yes, I can do that, I can channel demons too, but I would never do that." Link stopped twirling her hair as soon as she realized what she had said.

"Linka was chosen to be a connection to Heaven on Earth when she was young and she has been following her orders ever since." Castiel said trying to get the information train back on track. Linka looked back and forth between Castiel and Dean.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, sorry for what?" Castiel asked.

"I am sorry you are cut off from Heaven and I am just sorry for you." She said as she looked back at Dean.

"What?"

"I am sorry for you."

"Sorry for me? You should be sorry for yourself Lindsey."

"It is Linka. I am not sorry I have been blessed and given a holy mission. I have faith in something larger than myself. I know what lies at the end of everything. I have nothing to fear."

"Why would I want to follow something that has no guarantee of it being there? Explain that Lilly"

"I'll say it again. It is Linka. As for blindly following that is what faith is. I know it is there I have spoken with its creator." Linka stopped. She knew she shouldn't have mentioned that.

"Hold on. You spoke to God?"

"On occasions."

"Occasions, as in multiple times?"

"Yes."

"So do you know where he is?" Castiel asked with urgency.

"No. He would not reveal that to me. It is not important for me to know."

"Well it's important to us so why don't you ask him?"

"I can't contact him. He contacts me."

"Linka, would you be willing to help us?"

"Castiel you were cut off from heaven and this one refused to be a vessel. I need to know what you are planning on doing before I can agree."

"Very well. We seek the Lord in order to stop Lucifer and the apocalypse."

"I will help you." Linka said without hesitation. "But I would like a ride. The authorities know my car and I would like one another thing."

"Name it" Castiel said.

"I want him to teach me." She pointed to Dean.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It is a very long explanation, but the basic is you teach me what you know about hunting. It is a tradition in my family for a young hunter to become an apprentice to a hunter who they have never met."

"Really? Is that all?"

"Yes, you won't even know I am there."


	4. benigno numine

It was quiet. Linka sat in the passenger's seat and looked out the window. It had been quiet since she got in the car. She coughed a little.

"You say something?"

"No" Again silence. "It's nice out." Linka said.

"You are seriously going to talk about the weather?"

"Well it is nice out." Linka turned her head away from the window. "So, how are you?"

"Oh I'm just dandy."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No, I would never do that."

"Well it seems like you are."

"You don't get out much do you?"

"What are you talking about I am always out. I have been hunting and travelling since I was little."

"You see."

"See what?" Linka just didn't get what he was trying to say.

"So, how long have you been working for the people upstairs?"

"Since I was four."

"How's that working out for you?"

"Alright." Linka turned back to the window. She didn't like that fact that he wanted to talk about her job.

"So how were you chosen?" Dean asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Linka asked hoping he would drop the subject.

"Well you and Cas keep mentioning that you were chosen."

"It was a long time ago and it isn't really that important. So I would say just leave it alone." She leaned her head against the window. It was cool. She glanced sideways. Dean was looking forward and being quiet. She looked back out the window. It had to be close to late morning or possibly noon. She didn't really care sometimes time just disappeared. She tried to forget what Dean had said. It had drawn up memories. She suppressed them, like she often did and listened.

Linka lay on the worn bed spread waiting for a voice. She had been doing this for hours waiting for someone to speak to her. All she heard was silence. She opened her eyes. The ceiling was cracking and the paint was peeling off in the corners. Linka sat up and pulled her knees close to her chest. The bed spread was old and faded and had a few questionable stains in one of the corners. She grimaced at the thought of how they came to be. She was happy that she didn't have to sleep in a cold hard truck, but she was starting to question the motel choice.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I walk out of here with some lung infection."

"Why would you?"Linka turned her head to Dean.

"This place is probably infested with mold, and mold can cause problems with lungs."

"Yeah, but you can just fix yourself up right?"

"No, I can't heal myself. If you're wondering how I healed Bobby it was because I was channeling an angel. "She paused and looked at her palms. There were no marks to show where her skin had burned and no lines or scars to show where new skin had re-grown. "Besides, my body can't handle stuff like that all the time." She moved from the center to the edge of the bed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what?" She thought.

"Never mind. It sounded better in my head."

"What were you going to ask?" Linka shifted her eyes a little so she could see Dean out the corners of them.

"Well, am I making you uncomfortable in anyway?"

"What?"

"It seems to me like you don't know how talk to a girl who you aren't trying to… um…" She didn't know how to word it properly. She felt her face get warm. "Who you are…um…well you know." She said rather awkwardly. There was an awkward silence. "If that is the case I'm sorry." She looked to the corners of the room and the floor to avoid eye contact.

"I'll tell you if you tell me something."

"I am not telling you about how…"

"Not that. Why did you want to help Cas now? You could have helped him track down Raphael, but you didn't so why now?"

"I was given an order, very recently, to help you and Castiel. Before that I was told nothing about Castiel's situation."

"So what you just stand by and watch until you get the go ahead?"

"Pretty much, I have to follow the orders I am given. I actually have a lot of restriction on what I can and cannot do."

"Like what?"

"No, I answered your question you answer mine. Do I make you uncomfortable because I am not one of those cheap bar floozies that you have your way with and then leave her after you've had your fun?"

"Well when you put it that way. Yeah" She gave him a reproachful look. She didn't like people who indulged in the carnal desires of the flesh.

"Ok." She paused for a second. "Do you really want to know about my restrictions? I mean it isn't anything spectacular or anything. It is just the basics."

"Basics?"

"Yeah, like I need to live a righteous life."

"In English please." She sighed deeply

"I can't take the lord's name in vain, I can't lie, cheat, or steal, I have to fast at least once a week, I have to honor my father, I must not follow the devil, I must not be tempted by anything or anyone, I must not bear false witness, I must not take revenge, I will obey my orders, I cannot consume alcohol unless it is for religious purposes, I must not covet anything, I must not fall prey to any of the seven deadly sins, and I must remain pure. To name a few. So can you drop it already?" Linka was getting agitated at this constant probing. She had never spoken of this to anyone and she felt weird revealing the secrets of her contract to someone who she had just met. It was a sensitive issue.

"What does that 'remain pure mean?"

"What do you think it means?" she was pretty uncomfortable with that particular topic on her list of restrictions.

"So you are a virgin right?"

"Of course!" She was a little annoyed that he would think that she was not one.

"What is it with all the virgins lately?"

"I work for heaven! It is one of the greatest sins to give into your carnal and primal desires. When you people learn?"She was really annoyed at this point. She had explained the greatest sin routine over and over again. She stood up. "I am going to get a shower." She walked to the bathroom. She wanted some space.


	5. dante Deo

Linka stood under the hot water. She just let it wash over her. She thought for a while about her contract. It was a lot of restrictions for her to follow. It was a hard life just watching while the world burned. She pulled out her ponytail and let her hair fall. It was long and needed to be trimmed. She didn't want to try to trim it herself. She just her hair be weighed down by the water. It was nice. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water hitting her hair, shoulders, and the shower floor. It was soothing. There were no voices, no commands, no anything, except the rhythm of water.

"Hey sunshine." Linka pulled herself back to reality. The voice was outside the shower. She stuck her head out of the shower tentatively. It was Dean.

"What in the name of all that's holy are you doing?!" She pulled the curtain closer to her.

"Your phone is ringing and I don't want to put Heaven on hold."

"My… OH SHOOT!" Linka pulled a towel into the shower wrapped herself in it and ran to her phone. Her hands were still wet so it slipped at first but she eventually got a good grip and answered it. "Hello, Hi dad!" She paused smiling while she had the phone held to her ear. "Oh I was outside for a bit, I needed some air. What?...oh yeah…it's great!" Linka paced a little while she listened. "Yeah…Of course…Wait, what?...No! …Dad… Ok…I'll do that. Dad…I love you. Please" Linka paused and the smile faded. "Please be careful for me. Ok I love you. Bye" Linka closed the phone and put it on the bed. Her hair dripped water down her shoulders and back. It fell in tiny droplets to the carpet. She turned to see Dean standing in front of her.

"Stop staring at me. It is really creepy." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"So your dad know about you and…"

"No." She cut him off and gave her response rather angrily.

"Well I'm just wondering why you told me but not your dad. That seems like not 'honoring your father' to me."

"I know that." She pulled the towel tighter. "I'd like to finish my shower now. If my phone rings just leave it I'll get it later." She retreated to the bathroom.

"All this cryptic holy messenger stuff is getting really old really fast!" Linka heard that as she shut the door. She knew that. She had to live with lying and hiding what she was everyday of her life. There was no one who knew the pressure and loneliness that she felt. She tried to block that but it was not going to stop she felt the hot sensation throughout her body. She walked to the bathroom counter and slammed her fists on the polished surface. She realized that she had forgotten to turn the shower off. She got back in and began to feel her anger and self loathing rise. She had not done this in years. She had kept repressing anything that made her feel like she was worthless. It all came back. Memories of her mother, lying to her father, watching things happen and not doing anything, fear, anxiety, panic, and depression all flooded her. She gripped her hands and felt the nails dug into her palms as she remembered events and people she had met. She remembered the kids her age she had seen walking to and from school. She remembered seeing couples holding hands and waking as she remained alone. She remembered speaking with the angels and asking them if everything was going to be okay, they had not given her a straight answer but she followed them blindly. She felt alone. She had always tried to ignore that gnawing feeling because it could lead to other things. She stood under the water remembered every time that she had stood by. She was quiet under the stream of high pressure water. She just stood there and waited until she calmed down. She did not want to appear weak. She was not, at least most of the time.

Linka brushed her hair out. Loose strands fell from her head and drifted to the carpet. She flipped the mane of dark hair from one side to the other. Dean was cleaning his guns on the table in the corner. Linka stopped brushing and pet a section of hair. It was shiny and soft. She had always liked her hair. It was like her mother's, dark, shiny, and soft. The ends were split in places but that was easily fixed. She put the brush down. The awkward silence had returned and filled the room. All there was was the sound of guns being disassembled and put back together. There was a faint sound. It sounded like something that Linka knew, that she had heard. It was talking. A voice that she had only heard once. She closed her eyes and listened. It was faint like a whisper from across a room. It grew louder and louder until she couldn't hear anything else just the voice. It was different, not like the angels which were more rigid and mighty, and not like the demons which were oily and devious. It was seductive. She listened to it, it was not speaking to her but she wanted it to. She kept listening not even paying attention to it but just listening to it. It seemed to offer her the promise of everything and anything. In the back of her mind she knew what it was and that she should stop now. Linka raised her hand and hit herself across her face. The loud sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. Linka was back to the room and drawing shallow breathes. The place where she had hit herself was red.

"Okay… what was that about?"Linka slowly turned to Dean

"Lucifer and your brother."


	6. cruce, dum spiro, fido

Linka was tired. She had already told them everything about what she had heard two times. The voice had made her tired and she felt weak. She sat with her head in her hands and her hair draped around her face. She didn't want to answer questions, she wanted sleep. She kept thinking about the voice. It was sensual and she wanted more. She needed to sleep to forget it. She looked up and saw Castiel in front of her.

"Linka, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive. I promise you that what I said is the truth. If it is not may I be struck down where I sit."

"That seems like a little much…" Linka turned her head to Dean and said in rather snarky manner.

"Well I'm still here so it is obviously true." She looked at Castiel. "I am telling you that it is true."

"Very well, thank you Linka."

It was empty, there was no one there. Linka moved cautiously through the space. She saw a woman. She was medium height and had long dark hair. The woman turned to Linka. She smiled and the skin stretched over forming a skeletal face and grin. Then she fell like a pillar of water to the ground. Linka screamed and woke up. She panted as she sat in the bed. Dean was awake, probably woken by her scream. He was sitting up and looking at her. She looked over to him.

"Did I wake you?"

"Oh, no I just like waking up at odd hours of the night."

"Sorry."Linka lay back down. "Sorry" She pulled the sheet tighter around herself.

"So what was your dream about?"

"Nothing."

"It can't be nothing, Nothing doesn't wake you up in the mid…"

"It was my mom" She said quickly. "Goodnight." She closed her eyes.

"So, how'd she die?" Linka sat up and faced him

"Why do you keep asking questions about my life? Why is it so interesring to you?"

"Well, you're fourteen travelling without any supervision, you can speak to angels, heal people, and you have spoken with God. That pretty much allows for some curiosity."

"You just want to know about me because I know all about you and your life. You don't want to have someone who knows your weak points. You want a level playing field when it comes to humans." Linka looked down then back to Dean. "She was killed by demons. They wanted revenge on my family." Her voice was more serious and orderly than it had been, it seemed heavy with age. She herself looked older. It was the stress and trauma that she had seen and been through.

"Revenge?"

"Yes, my family is one of the oldest reaming hunter clans in the world. Our ancestry goes back to before the dark ages, back when people wanted hunters around. The demons were once witches that someone in my family brought to justice. They tracked us down and found my mother and me. They wanted to end the Kiritain clan. They did for about ten minutes." She paused and looked over to Dean. He looked at her quizzically. "I died." She said bluntly.

"You died? Then how are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"So what did the angels bring you back?"

"Yeah, they came to me when my soul had left my body. They told me what my family did, it was God's work and we had served him for centuries. They told me that they did not want the legacy to end. They gave me a choice. I could serve the lord and live, or I could die. I couldn't leave my dad, I was afraid of what would happen if I refused. I agreed and I was sent back into my body, it was as if I had never been attacked by the demons." Linka stopped She had told him almost everything. She felt so exposed and vulnerable. She looked away she lay back down and turned her back to him. "So, that is how and why I was chosen."

"So your restrictions how do they fit in?"

"If I break any of the restrictions placed on me. I die and I will not be allowed to stay on the Earth, I will be taken to Heaven and my family will die with me."

"So you are doing this for your family and its legacy?"

"I don't think so, maybe I am. What I really think is that I am really doing this because I was only four when I died and I did not truly live, I wanted to stay and grow up I wanted to help everyone and try to save as many souls as possible." She rolled over so she was facing Dean's bed. "No one is so far gone that they cannot be forgiven." She looked at him. "Dean, I hope you know what I am trying to say." There was no answer. He wasn't looking at her just the ceiling. She lay back down faced the opposite direction of Dean and drifted into a light sleep.


	7. laborare est orare

Linka sat in the passenger seat with her sunglasses over her eyes. It was cloudy out. She did not want to make eye contact with Dean. The radio was on but she wasn't really paying attention. She was looking out the window. It looked like rain. She liked the rain. She thought about what Dean had said to her about her staying to save her family. She had never thought it about that way. She tried to revisit the moment when she spoke to the angel. She was young and didn't really understand what it meant. She and her dad were the only surviving members of the Kiritain clan. She thought about it. She didn't like the feeling of being the last. She didn't like the feeling like she was only doing this for her family. She had not thought about it that way. Maybe she was doing this so her family would not be lost or she might just be doing this because she had been afraid of what might have happened if she had refused heaven and its offer. The latter seemed more logical.

Linka shifted in her seat. It had been hours and her legs were falling asleep. She didn't know what to say, she had let him into her world. No one was allowed in, she promised herself that no would ever be allowed in. She broke that promise. She looked forward at the road and then to Dean. She didn't like the silence it seemed to fill every spare second of the time she spent with him. She never knew what to say at times like this. She had never really interacted with too many people. She homeschooled herself and she already had her GED therefore she hadn't set foot in a school, ever. Her social skills lacked because of that and her job and employers. She learned very quickly that when you said that you heard angels, people wanted to put you away. She reached around the seat and groped the back seat looking for something she had thrown back there earlier. She twisted so she was kneeling on the front seat and facing the back.

"Loose something?"

"Hopefully not." She tapped the far corner and the floor with her fingers. "There you are!" She grabbed onto the object and pulled it up. She turned back and sat down, as she flipped her sunglasses to the top of her head. She ran her fingers over the worn leather cover. In faded lettering it said _Holy Bible._ She opened it and smelled the aged book scent. It was soothing. She flipped the pages slowly feeling each thin page. She reached a section and read silently.

"What is that like your instruction manual?" Dean smiled and snickered at his joke. Linka turned to him with a rather shocked and disturbed look.

"It is everyone's, not just mine. This book is the word of the heavenly father and…"

"You really don't have a sense of humor do you?" Linka stopped with her mouth half opened. She closed the Bible.

"I suppose not." She was not surprised by this revelation. "Humor really isn't that important when you are me."

"So, I see you're still alive, so no rule breaking then huh?"

"No, I am actually dead."She said in a mocking tone. She smiled a little.

"It's a start." She smiled a little more. She put the Bible on the back seat and watched the road instead.


	8. Deus gubernat navem

A week had past and Linka had been exiled to the backseat. She didn't like it. She sat with her head against the window while the two of them sat in the front. She remembered her first impressions of Sam. She hadn't been his biggest fan.

Linka was lying on the bed with her eyes closed listening for a voice. It was dead silent. She instead put her headphones in and listened to her music. It was nice to have her own space again. She had the door locked and she was alone, sweet, sweet solitude. She used to hate being in rooms or her truck for extended periods without anyone. Although after traveling with someone who managed to make her feel uncomfortable and unsure it was nice to have space. She sang softly with the tune, and danced a little. It was then the door clicked open. She stopped and pulled her headphones out. It was Dean.

"Hello, where were you?" She asked as she wound the cord around the MP3 player. She looked up and saw the figure. She knew it and panic a little. It was the same form that she had seen when the angels told her about the onslaught of the apocalypse. It was the same one she had seen through a different set of eyes that had broken the final seal on the gate that locked away the pure evil that reigned supreme in Hell. She backed over to her bag and stuck her hand in.

"Linka this is…" Dean couldn't finish because Linka had pulled her curved switch blade from the bag. She launched herself across the room and ht Sam with full force at the knees. He fell over. She pinned his arms with her legs and straddled his chest. The blade was held close to his throat.

"You dare to show your face to me?" She pushed the blade closer but was ripped off by Dean. She put up a good fight. "NO!!! Let me go! I will end this now!" She dropped the blade in her attempt to escape his grip.

"Linka! CALM DOWN!!" Linka stop struggling for a second and looked closer at the man on the floor. She knew she made a mistake, a major mistake. She was still in Dean's arms. "Linka, are you insane?" Linka was speechless and needed a response.

"Aren't we all a little?" She said quickly. It was the first thing that came to mind. After an hour or two of explanation she felt awful. She tried to apologize but it seemed a little lost. Linka tried to be polite but generally after you tackled someone and held a knife to their throat courtesy was not appreciated. Linka had explained her mission but left out everything she had told Dean. Even though it was Dean's brother Linka was a little weary.

So here she sat in the back seat of an old car with her head against a window looking out at the scenery. She looked forward. She didn't know what to say to either of them. It had been rather quiet for her. She sat up and shifted t the center of the seat.

"So, where are we heading?" Dean looked over his shoulder at her. Sam did the same.

"There were some reports of a massive explosion, and sudden attacks committed by members of the community on one another in …"

"Exira Iowa" Linka said without missing a beat.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sam asked.

"Lucky guess." She said softly as she slumped back into the seat. She was quiet for the rest of the ride.


	9. Auxilio ab alto

Linka pulled her hair back in a tight slick bun. It took a while since she didn't have experience with hair styling. She then applied her makeup which took even longer. She had always hated wearing it. She felt like a woman of questionable virtue. She stabbed herself in the eye when she tried to put eyeliner on. She smeared mascara across her nose and got lipstick on her teeth, she was a novice when it came to feminine elegance and basic skill. After battling with the makeup she moved on to getting dressed. She pulled her only nice clothes from the duffle bag. The white shirt was clean but a little wrinkled, she could live with that. The skirt drove her to the brink of sanity. It was tight and hugged her hips and legs. She felt like the world could see everything when she wore it. Still she pulled it over her hips and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't like it. Still there was one last article that she always dreaded wearing. The high heeled shoes. They were a shiny black and made her at least four inches taller. She put them on and wobbled a little. She was happy that neither Sam nor Dean could see her. She looked like a baby gazelle right after it was born, struggling to get its new found footing. She stumbled and fell over a few times but she eventually got a sturdy stance. She grabbed a few final things and ventured to the joining room. They were still asleep. She looked at the clock it was 7:00. She knew it was early but she didn't feel like waiting. She walked over to the alarm clock in the center of the two beds. She raised the volume and pressed the button.

Both woke up and freaked out. She pushed the off button. She strode to a chair and put her right foot on it. She pulled her skirt up and over her thigh.

"Well this is a pleasant wake up surprise." Dean said as he lay back down with his arms crossed behind his head. Linka gave him a jokingly reprimanding look.

"What makes you think this is for you?" She took the belted garter from her waist band and tied it around her mid thigh. Sam seemed uncomfortable.

"Aren't you like thirteen or something?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but I am fourteen, and I am joking. If either of you got any sick ideas about me in your head you would regret it." She slipped the curved switch blade into the garter and rolled her skirt down. "Okay my little cherubs we have a busy day at the police station." Dean sat up.

"So what's our cover?"

"You two are from the actual FBI like in Washington and I am from the Iowa division. We are investigating the explosions and sudden change in the residents." She looked at them. "Come-on! We don't have all day. You know what? I'll wait in the car." She left and stood by the car. It was locked and she didn't have a key. He leaned against the side and looked from one side of the parking lot to the other. She got several looks and second glances from men walking to their cars. She was embarrassed. Finally after an eternity they walked toward her. Both looked her up and down in the morning sun.

"Damn Linka where have you been hiding this?" Dean asked. He had become accustomed to seeing her in oversized t-shirts and sweatshirts along with her worn jeans and hiking boots. This was a drastic change.

"Under the bed."She replied she saw Sam give him a very disturbed look. She couldn't help but to comment. "Oh don't act that way, I saw you looking so don't play innocent with me." She smiled a little, it looked maniacal. He looked taken aback by the comment. Linka realized what she was saying, it was very out of character for her but she wanted to make him squirm. She stood straight and looked him in the eye. "Sorry, I am just a little…"

"Nervous?" Sam asked.

"Sure, we'll go with that."

The police station was small. It was a small town. Linka stood at the side of the car waiting for them to get their IDs. She looked around. It was eerie for her.

"Okay, let's go." She turned and nodded. Inside the station was clean and organized. Linka walked to the front desk and the smiling receptionist. The woman had a mane of thick blonde curls that framed her delicate face. She smiled with a perfectly open and welcoming smile. Dean strode past Linka and made a b-line for the woman. Linka followed with Sam at her side. They were motioned to the sheriff's office. Linka took one of the seats and Sam the other. Dean stood behind them.

"So can you explain when this all started?" Linka asked as she pulled a small note pad from her blazer pocket.

"Well about two weeks ago, right after this weird epidemic of livestock dying. Haven't seen that happen since…

"The 1999 murder." Linka said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, you don't think that…"

"No we don't think they are connected." Sam said quickly.

"Although there was a similar incident in Maine a while ago so we want to cover all the bases." Linka smiled a little and crossed her legs. She wanted to cover her discomfort.

Linka reread the article again. It was a morbid pastime. She couldn't help it. She thought for a second or two between readings. She reflected on the information she thought for a second and folded the article back into the journal that was filled with hunter know how. She sighed and put the book down. She closed her eyes, but opened them again. It was Castiel. She sat up.

"Hello."

"Hello Linka."

"So I assume that I have to…"

"Yes."

"Okay, you know what I need."

"I'll come back for you when its ready." She closed her eyes to say something but he was gone when she opened them. She lay down and curled into a ball. She slept. It didn't last for long. The door opened.

"Linka, are you up?"

"No." She rolled over. "I am really tired so if you are going to do the whole Hardy boys' routine please, leave me out of it." She lay there until she heard the door close. She twisted the cross on the chain around her neck. It was intertwined with the charm against possession. She would have to remove that one, possibly both. She lay there not thinking just being.

It was dark out. Linka was waiting by the window; she glanced to her necklaces on the dresser. She felt naked without them. She was dreading what was next. She had only done it once and the outcome was not to her liking. Still she knew her task and promised that she would never waver from one of her missions. She felt another presence.

"Is it set?" She asked wishing for an answer she knew wouldn't come.

"Yes"

"Alright, let's go." With that they were gone.


	10. Ora pro nobis

The house was familiar. The boarded up windows and dilapidated state were not. She had not expected that it would be preserved they way she remembered it. She walked to the door with Castiel. It was frightening for her. She was not known for fear. She had no fear about anything that crawled the Earth or anything that could cause harm to her. This however, this she feared. It chilled her to the core, but she could not show it. She walked in. It was dark, light only by a few small candles. The dim light did not improve the sense of danger. The living room, or what been the living room, was empty save one chair with someone tied to it. They were seated in a large circle with symbols painted in black. She removed her sweatshirt and tied her hair back then approached the person. They were a young man probably early twenties. They looked at her and smiled a wicked smile at her. She remained calm and expressionless. Their eyes flashed black; she could see her reflection in them.

"Hello."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Linka Kiritain. How have you been darling? Did you come back to revisit your fond childhood memories? You know, we were all so disappointed when we found out that you were still alive, but there was more to it than that wasn't there?"

"You could say that."

"God's little warrior, you may act like nothing can touch you or make you fall, but I know. I know the fear that is in you. I can almost taste it." Linka circled the chair; she walked slowly and kept her head forward so she couldn't see the source of the words.

"You know nothing about me."

"Really, do you like our little meeting place? We picked especially for you my little solider. But wait. This house, isn't it so familiar? It looks like I've been here before, possibly ten years ago. Oh that was a fun day. Your mother begged for your life. She was a whinny little bitch. We ended her quickly, but you oh you. So small and scared. You were lots of fun." He looked at her, she could tell. "Don't tell me the angels wiped that from your mind. Maybe you'll remember, maybe you won't but we will. I have been dying to play again since we met. You know you have a lot of my friends you want a piece of you, but what luck I get another crack at you."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"I think it's because it's the apocalypse."

"Then you must know my next question."

"No enlighten me."

"It doesn't really matter does it? You won't tell the truth so I might as well just cut to the good part."

"And what would that be?"

"Where you submit and tell me what I want, or I take the information from you."

"I'd like to see you try little missy." Linka leaned in close their face and really saw her refelection in their black, dead eyes.

"I came to play, what about you?"

"Then let's play."

She leaned back and stood straight. She thought she heard a car door close but she was probably imagining things. "Okay, you wanted this." She closed her eyes and began to chant in a low monotonous tone. It was some old language that no one knew. She opened them, still chanting, and approached the bonded person. She put her hands out. They tried to move away but retained the same cocky manner.

"Is this really what God's golden child is going to do? Sing to me?" She put her hands on either side of their head and continued to chant, she grew louder and faster in her song. She ignored everything around her. The person sitting and tied lost their confidence and they began to scream, out of fear and pain. The screaming left the human range and instead became something unearthly and almost unbearable to the human ear. Linka was not fazed. Linka kept going. The standing and screaming seemed endless; this one was deeply rooted into this person. She didn't stop. The standoff yielded and slowly a black shadow wound up each of her arms. It burned her skin and clouds of smoke and steam rose from her arms. It was painful but she kept going, the shadows twisted up her arms and around her neck. The clouds continued and burned at her flesh. It was getting to be too much but she couldn't stop. She was too close. The shadow worked its way onto her face and burned at the skin. She felt the hot searing pain on her lips and eye lids. She clenched the person's head tighter and kept going trying to reign in what she had dragged out. It was getting to be too much; she was going to stop but then. It happened. She was flooded with everything. She let go and fell back on the floor. She held her arms over her head and saw the winding path around her arms. She knew her face was branded the same way. She let her arms fall and she lay there hearing voices and footsteps running over to her. Small clouds of steam still rose off of the burnt skin. She saw them lean over her. They looked shocked and horrified.

"Linka? Linka are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are they ok?" She was worried about the human that had been subjected to the extraction.

"What did you do?" Sam sounded worried. He was right to be. Linka sat up. The skin still sizzled a little when she moved.

"I'll be fine. Just give a minute and then I'll be fine." She breathed for a second or two trying to ignore her scorched body. "Ok." She stood up despite a small protest for her to remain seated. "I'm fine." She stood still and waited. Slowly her burns faded and her skin was new. She turned slowly to the two of them. She then turned to Castiel who had remained where he stood through the entire ordeal. "To answer your question Sam, I got what I needed."

"What did you need" He asked. She turned to him.

"Information. Oh if you wouldn't mind, make sure nothing happens to me."


	11. Fidei defensor

Linka sat up in the back seat. It was sunny out. She sat up but felt dizzy. She lay back down and stared at the ceiling of the car. The radio pumped out some rock tune that she knew but she was dizzy and felt weak so she didn't bother to figure out what it was. She tried to sit up again this time she rested her head on the back off the front seats. She was still quiet and they hadn't noticed her yet. She looked out of the window but it made her dizzy. She put her head down again.

"What day is it?" She asked

"Thursday" Sam said.

"Thursday? That means…"

"Yep three days." Linka moaned a little.

"Three, oh sweet sugar. I was out for three?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep." She lay back own and covered her face.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her, he was certainly a lot more concerned about her than Dean had been.

"I'm just dandy. I'm like a kitten in a yarn factory." She Sighed. "Sorry, I am just a little irritable, you know I had a pretty rough day the last time I was conscious."

"So what happened?" Dean asked cutting right to the point.

"Dean."

"What?"

"Don't ask her that, she is tired and…"

"And she can hear you." She said cutting him off. "Sorry to break it to you but I can hear you guys, and Sam I am not five."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She said from her recumbent position. "So what did I miss?"

"There have been some more demon uprising things around."

"Wait did you just say uprising things?" Sam asked laughing slightly.

"Yeah so?"

"So I know you didn't do too well in school but…"

"Shut up."

"So apart from the 'uprising things' what is going on?"

"We're heading for Louisiana, Creola Louisiana to be precise."

"Okay so what then?"

"Go smash some demon heads that's what."

"Oh Dean you are such the poet." She said from the back.

It was noon, or sometime around it. It was hot and humid out. Linka was still a little out of it. She opened the door and tried to step out but her legs wouldn't support her so she fell and grabbed onto the car body to keep from making a scene.

"Hey Dean, come here." She said as she leaned against the car.

"What?" She quickly grabbed his arm and proceeded to use him as a support structure. "Seriously? You are using me as a human cane?"

"Just go with it. It's better than having me lay on the street for a few hours." She leaned against him and tried to walk as normally as possible. She looked around the town and scanned the crowds.

"Can you not grip so tight, I'm losing feeling in my arm."

"Sorry but maybe if you tired to keep me upright I wouldn't have to use a death grip." She leaned a little more and looked over the parked cars. She set her gaze on one. "Hold one a second."

"What?" Dean asked as he stopped walking.

"That truck…I think… can we get closer?" She looked at Dean. He steered her to the truck. The license plate said Ohio. It dawned on her. She knew this truck and the owner. "Dean we got to get out of here now!" She sounded panicked.

"Why?" Sam asked from behind.

"Yeah why?" Dean asked.

"Because…"

"Linka?" She tightened her grip on Dean's arm. She knew the voice. She turned her head a little and saw the owner standing behind them. She smiled weakly at him. He wasn't smiling. She gripped harder. Dean flinched a little.

"Hi Daddy." He was standing a few feet away looking at his daughter clutching some man's arm.


	12. Fides est

She sat next to her father across from the Winchesters. She looked at them and her dad with wide eyes filled with panic and nerves. She would have kept looking between them if it was not for the arrival of her food. She was starving; she hadn't eaten in four days. She grabbed a spoon and shoveled a mouthful of fresh hot grits into her mouth. It was wonderful. She applied salt liberally and mixed it into the bland looking mush. She ate but listened to the conversation. It was silent for a while as her father stared at the two of them.

"So you're hunters?"

"Yes sir." Sam said quickly.

"Okay that I believe."

"Dad, if I trust them I think you should too."

"Linka, be quiet I'm talking to these two." He always treated her like she was seven. She understood why but she still hated it.

"Dad, will you just relax, please."

"Linka please be quiet."

"Dad, I don't know why you have to pull this overprotective parent routine I know these two and its fine you can calm down." She was getting exasperated. She took another spoonful and shoved it in her mouth. Her father looked at Dean.

"You better not have done anything to her." Linka choked as she tried to swallow. She coughed and gagged a little.

"What makes you think I…?"

"Because I know your kind, the embodiment of the male conquest. So you had better watch yourself around my daughter."

"She already gave me that lecture so I think we're good." Linka regained her regular breathing pattern.

"Dad, do you seriously think that I am…"

"I trust you its him I don't trust."

"What about him?" Dean said motioning to Sam.

"Not sure yet. Something about you." He leaned a little closer Sam Leaned back. Linka hit her dad on the arm.

"All of you stop it." She pushed herself into a standing position. "If you want to pull this whole macho routine then I'm leaving." She turned still clutching the table. She pushed off and stood for a second then walked out on legs that didn't want to hold her weight. She walked out, rather shakily, to the car she arrived in. There was someone next to it. She stopped and her knees gave way. She fell on the concrete still looking at the man. She knew who and what he was.

"Hello Linka."

"Hello, Zacharias."


	13. beatae memoriae

"Linka, I have noticed that you have been dealing with some questionable characters. Now I assume that you still remember your rules."

"Yes."

"Then you know what happens if you break any of them right?"

"But I didn't I haven't…"

"I'm talking now. You should be quiet."

"Sorry"

"Maybe you need a little reminder of what you are supposed to do." He touched her forehead. She stood in the park in Exira. She looked around and saw mothers watching their children play. She saw something that made her heart stop. It was her mother. She sat on a park bench watching a four year old Linka climb a small tree. Linka looked back to Zacharias but he was gone. She turned around in a circle looking for an escape route.

"Linka! Come on sweetie." Her mother called to the little Linka. She jumped from a low branch and ran to her mother.

"Mommy! Mommy did you see how high I climbed?"

"Yes Linka, if I didn't knew you I'd say you were half squirrel." She picked up the little girl and gave her a kiss on the check. "So what does my little squirrel want to do now?"

"I want some acorns!" little Linka said with joy filing her voice.

"How about some lunch instead?"

"But Mommy squirrels eat acorns for lunch. Don't you know that?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" Her mother left carrying the child who chattered on about squirrels and other tree dwelling creatures. Older Linka followed at a distance. She looked and saw a group of people standing on a corner watching the pair. She knew so she ran to the woman and child. She went to grab her shoulder but her hand passed through it.

"This is just an observation Linka. A little reminder of why you work for us."

"Why are you doing this? Zacharias, why are you doing this to me?"

"To make sure you don't forget you obligation to heaven."

"But…"He wasn't there. She tried to remain still but it was like she was being dragged to the scene of the crime.

Her house was white with a dark painted trim. The front porch was swept clean and the windows washed. Her mother walked little Linka up the steps and inside. Linka stood in the living room waiting for what was next. The doorbell. Her mother went to answer it. Little Linka sat on the rug coloring a picture with a box of crayons dumped in front of her. Linka tried to scream her protest but they fell on deaf ears. Her mother opened the door.

"Hello…" She hit the floor. She had been hit across the face. Linka closed her eyes and only heard what happened she heard her mother beg and then a slice and slow gurgle, then her silence. She heard her own terrified voice begging and crying.

"Don't worry sweetie it all be over soon." One of the demons said the little Linka. Little Linka turned and tried to run but the demon slammed her into a wall. Little Linka fell with a soft bang on the carpet. Then she heard things that she wished she could wash from her mind, slicing and carving and a muffled scream of pain and terror. She refused to watch and kept her eras covered but it still got through. The slicing gained intensity and she heard a few bouts of laughter and a slow steady drip on the hardwood floor. She broke down and cried. She hadn't since she was six and she was overdue. Everything stopped, it was silent. Linka opened her eyes from her bystander position. An angel stood before a pale Little Linka.

"Linka, you are special. You are part of a long line of people who do the Lord's work. We offer you a second chance to continue that legacy. You would be alive again." Little Linka looked at the angel.

"What about my Mommy?"

"Unfortunately, we cannot do anything about her." Little Linka looked at the angel.

"What about my Daddy?"

"He is still alive and you will travel with him learning your trade."

"I'll be alive again?"

"Yes, but you will work for Heaven. You will have rules that you must obey. If you break them we will be forced to take you with us." Little Linka thought and looked around.

"I'm scared." She said weakly.

"I know, but you will be protected by Heaven and its angels if you agree. What do you say?"

"I'll do it." Little Linka said after a pause.

"Very well." Linka watched as the Little Linka woke back her body and her father ran in and to the little girl.

"Linka! Thank God you're okay!" He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Daddy, they did something to Mommy."

"I know baby, but you're okay, I promise that I will never let anything hurt you." He said Linka saw a tear run down his face. She couldn't hold on anymore. Everything poured forth and she wept for everything and everyone. She saw no more. She opened her eyes, it was dark out and the streets were lit by small electric lamp posts. She saw Zacharias standing over her. She was still shaking and tears streaked her face.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?"

"To you? I did this for you. You were heading down the wrong path my dear; I just came to nudge you in the right direction. You know the expression 'will he not leave the ninety-nine on the hills and go to look for the one that wandered off?'My little Linka you are the one that wandered."

"I haven't disobeyed!" She said with anger lacing her voice. "I have been nothing but loyal!"

"Well if that is what you think. But you could be wrong. Maybe if we took your father up you might be more obedient." She was dismayed at the suggestion.

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't take an innocent life to keep me."

"Linka let me explain this to you. You are far too valuable to lose. You have experience, your smart, and you listen without question. You my dear are one of our special ones. So here are your options, you can follow heaven again, you cannot follow and die, or we can take your father until you obey."

"I already obey; I listen to a higher power than you." She said through gritted teeth as she stood. "I take orders from far above you."

"If that's the way you want it." He raised his hand but vanished in a bright light that sent Linka back to the ground. She lay there trying to forget what she had seen. It wouldn't go away. She couldn't help it so she broke down lying on the pavement in an empty parking lot. Frogs, crickets, and other humming insects droned in the background. The hot humid air seemed to suffocate her. She couldn't breathe for a few minutes and she gasped, coughed and chocked to get air into her lungs. She covered her face and curled into a ball as she shook. She didn't know if anyone was around and she didn't care. She let everything rise to the surface. It was a release, a cleansing. She remembered first realizing that she was a messenger and warrior of Heaven. She felt the weight of the world and its problems sit on her. It crushed her spirit. She remembered the joy she felt when she accomplished a task given to her. She tried to focus in on those memories but they were overpowered by the crushing loneliness and isolation that surrounded her at all times.


	14. filia quod abbas

When she finally felt emotionally drained she sat up. It had been hours since she had taken her little expedition into the past. She stood up; her legs were under her control now. She cracked her neck and spine and walked. It was a slow march, with almost no purpose. She looked from side to side and saw a few people walking to her. She kept going until they were on either side of her. She was rigid and seemed empty. They looked at her with hungry eyes.

"Are you lost?" One asked. She was a girl around her own age with a soft round face.

"No one is lost." Linka said mechanically.

"Well it looks like you are. Maybe we could help each other out." She said smiling a little.

"Yeah you might know something that we want to know." The other one said. She was an older woman possibly forty with badly dyed red hair. Linka looked at her and saw what she was.

"You can try, but it won't end well for you." Linka stopped so did they. She grabbed the girl's wrist and twisted it around her back. Linka used her as a shield. The woman looked at her with a black gaze.

"Oh Linka, you've had a rough couple of years. Maybe I should end it for you. Think about it. You could be free." Linka put her free hand on the girl's forehead.

"I am free." She pushed a little and a white light issued from the girl she fell when the light dissipated. "It looks like you're next." Linka saw the woman turn so she outstretched her hand. The woman stopped and the same light filled her. Linka kept her stance until the woman fell to the ground. Linka stood there still in the exorcism stance. The girl woke up. She lay Linka's feet. Linka looked down at her. The girl was confused. Linka was stone faced, but it broke after a second. She was standing, not in the battle stance she had before, but a sadder one. Her shoulders down and curved forward, her face seemed empty and longing for something. She knelt by the girl.

"Are you alright?"

"How…"

"Its over." Linka stood and walked away.

She stood in a parking lot. The tiny single floor motel was dark, everywhere. She stood there for a while. She felt a presence. She turned to her right.

"Castiel." She said as she turned forward.

"Linka." He replied.

"Will I ever be able to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"Will the angels still use me?"

"I don't know"

"What do you know?"

"I know that you are valuable and important."

"Castiel."

"Yes."

"I can still channel them, so that must mean that I have not been abandoned by heaven, right?"

"If you had been abandoned we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"Castiel,"

"Yes?" He turned to her. She turned to him.

"Zacharias, he…"

"I know."

"So you must know what I am thinking about that then."

"You may be right; there is no certainty when it comes to this. You cannot ask him to prove that he is there. Faith does not require proof." There was silence for a while. Linka looked at him.

"Faith sometimes means being tested."

"I know." Silence filled the void.

"Where are they?"

"Looking for you, they think that demons have you."

"What room are they in?"

"Your father is in room twelve."

"Thank you." Linka left Castiel standing she turned and smiled at him. "Good night." She went to the door and pulled the switch blade from her pocket. She carried that particular blade with her at all times. The sickle like blade and worn leather wrapped handle made her love it even more. She knew how to crack locks with knives and blades and this was on old one, no electronics, it clicked open within seconds. She stood in the room for a few minutes before she heard the motor approach and shut off. She heard the footsteps then they stopped. She turned her head and saw her father standing in the door. She turned around fully and walked to him. He pulled her in and she felt secure.

"It's okay; it is going to be okay. I'm here." She said softly as she hugged him back. "It's all going to be okay. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen. It's okay." She kept saying it as if to convince herself that it was going to be fine.


	15. sileo parvulus

The back seat again. Linka was quiet. She leaned against the window looking out. It was raining. She watched the water droplets race down the window and eventually blow off. She had been quiet since they left Louisiana. She felt empty and sad. It had been a long goodbye with her father. He tried to convince her that she should go back and be with him, but she reminded him of their family tradition of not returning to the family for five years. She felt guilty about not telling him, but it was for his and her safety. She had almost cried when they drove away and she saw her father waving at her. Almost, she told herself that she would not let them see her cry. It was weak and she was not.

"So, Linka." She turned to see Sam with his head twisted back so he could see her. "Any news?"

"No." She said quietly. She realized that she must be dragging the mood down. "Sorry." She said. "So, the information I got from the demon." She paused. "It was about the colt." She said bluntly.

"The colt, where is it?"

"Right now, it's in Russia."

"Great, so let's just pop over there and get it." Dean said sarcastically.

"They keep moving it, so it is probably somewhere else by now."

"Can you figure out where it is again?"

"No, unless I find a way to channel demons without the side effects."

"Well can you not have the side effects?" Dean asked.

"I can try, but do you know how hard it is to channel a demon and not get possessed?"

"Can' say that I do."

"Well it's hard, I have to let them in but retain control, then I have to take what I want from them. Let me tell you demons don't like to give up information to me."

"So can you do it?" Dean asked.

"If you want me to try I could."

"Dean."

"What?"

"You saw what happened last time she tried. You shouldn't force her."

"Sam, I can hear you." She said as she moved her head in between them.

"Linka you don't have to do it if you don't want."

"Well thanks for that, because it's your opinion that I really need." She said in her snarky manner.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem?"

"Yeah, you have had a major attitude since I met you."

"Maybe that's just the way I am. Have you thought of that? I mean you said it yourself I'm like thirteen or something."

"That isn't an excuse."

"I don't have to answer to you or be sorry to you if I don't want and right now I don't." Her voice was hard.

"Can you two settle down?" Dean said.

"I would stop if he would." Linka said. "I mean he is the adult and I'm the minor so he should know better."

"Sam apologize to her."

"What? She's the one…"

"Sam just do it you don't want to piss off the girl you can summon angels." Sam looked at his brother then to Linka.

"Sorry."

"I forgive you." She said triumphantly. "You should listen to him more." She said to Sam as she leaned back on the seat.

The hotel had one room left. Linka looked at the two beds and threw her stuff on one of them. She looked back to see the brothers walking in.

"Well it looks like you two get to share." She said as she perched herself on the edge of her bed.

"Flip you for it." Dean said quickly.

"Fine." Dean pulled a quarter from his pocket.

"Call it." He flipped it

"Heads" Dean caught it.

"Oh sorry but thanks for playing." He threw himself on the bed leaving Sam with the floor or chair.


	16. quare iam

Linka had pretended to be asleep for hours until she heard the rhythmic breathing of Sam and Dean. She sat up and pulled her jeans and t-shirt on. She tried to be quiet so she didn't put her boots on. She instead carried them along with her phone and several knives and guns outside the room. She closed the door hoping that the click of the lock wouldn't wake them. She pulled the hiking boots on and tightened the laces. She strapped the gun to her belt and pulled her t-shirt over it. The knives went in various pockets and pouches she attached to the belt. She waited. It wasn't a long wait. Castiel walked to her. Linka walked to him.

"Castiel" She said with a hard serious tone.

"Linka, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready."

"Ok close your eyes." She obeyed.

The building was almost empty. Castiel led Links to the bound person. She was young, a college student, and she was beautiful. Linka removed her cross and charm and pulled her hair back. She looked at Castiel.

"Castiel, I'm not too sure now."

"Linka, you don't have to do this but it would be helpful to us." Linka looked back at the person then back to Castiel. She stepped in the devil's trap and walked to the girl. She stopped in front of her. She looked up and flashed the demonic eyes at Linka.

"Hello Linka."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Because I was taken here. I thought you were supposed to be in connection with Heaven, you know see all know all."

"Do you want to do this the easy way?"

"The easy way is never the fun way sweetie."

"Okay we will do this my way."

"Oh your way, where you try to drag me from this body and pry apart my mind. I heard about what happened last time. Listen Honey you aren't all grown up so stop acting like it. I can see you're just a scared lonely girl. I can see that fear and longing that you try to hide, but you can't hide what you are."

"Neither can you." Linka chanted in the same ancient language and put her hands out. She put them on the girl's head and chanted louder and faster. This one wasn't rooted deeply and came without much of a fight. Linka realized that they were not important enough to know anything of value so she stopped and let the black smoke fall in a circle around her. It dissipated. Linka fell in the blackened circle. She wasn't as drained as the other time. She was weak though, very weak. She stood despite the protest of her body. She turned to Castiel.

"They didn't know anything." She said in between deep breathes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did what was asked."

"Can you take me back?"

"Of course."

Linka was being supported by Castiel. The first glow of morning was creeping over the sky. Linka limped across the parking lot to the door. It opened and there stood Sam, apparently awake from the discomfort of sleeping on the floor. He saw Linka and tried to help her into the room

"I'm fine" She said as she moved slowly and awkwardly into the room and fell on the bed.

Linka lay on the bed while Sam and Dean got ready. She felt her entire body pulse with pain. She felt hurt in places she had never felt pain before. Everything felt like it had been pushed beyond its physical limits and now it was broken. They walked past and Dean leaned over her face.

"You going to be ok here by yourself?"

"Yeah it's not like I can do anything, I am too sore to move."

"Okay, try not to get into trouble while we're gone."

"Will do captain" she said as he walked out the door. She heard the door close and was alone. She lay there for a few hours just daydreaming. Until she heard the door open and saw something fly over her head and land on her face. It was cloth.

"What's this?" she said muffled by the object.

"That my dear Linka is your uniform?"

"What's it doing on my face?" It was removed and she saw Dean smiling over her.

"Linka we need your help."

"I don't like where this is going."

"Well you see there have been some strange things going on at a local school."

"So, just be the janitor for a day, why should I be involved?"

"Because this school is an all girl's catholic school and all the teachers are nuns so we need a young girl, preferably high school aged to go in and see if there is anything strange."

"If I could move my arms I would punch you." She said with annoyance peppered in her voice.


	17. malum veneficus

Linka sat in the passenger seat. Dean leaned around her. Linka was twisting a stray strand of her hair.

"Linka, you are so lucky." He said watching the groups of girls' mill around.

"Lucky? I have to go in a school! I have never been in a school I don't want to go in a school! People my age are vicious and they will tear me apart! I can't go in there!" Linka was breathing fast and shallow. She was looking around for an escape route and her eyes swelled with anxiety.

"Jesus Linka calm down its just school."

"Yeah but its people, people my age! Do you know how horrible we are?"

"Haven't you like faced down demons and not flinched?"

"Yeah Vampires, werewolves, demons, witches, ghosts, shape shifters, poltergeists, Rugarus, wendigos, Zombies, you name it I've fought it."

"So this should be a piece of cake for you, it's just going to the school and looking for anything unusual."

"Then you do it!" She yelled. He looked shocked at her behavior. He sighed and leaned back on the seat.

"Linka, you don't have to do this."

"I don't? Oh thank you so much…"

"Yeah don't worry… Hey what's that?"

"What?" Linka leaned to the window and so did Dean.

"Up there over the steeple."

"I don't…" She heard the door click open and felt his hand push the small of her back. She fell out of the car and hit the curb. She heard the door close. She quickly got up and tried to pull the handle. It was locked. She was frantic and started to pull harder and bang on the window. "LET ME IN! LET ME IN NOW!!"

"Pick you up at three. Have fun at School!" He drove away and left her with a cut knee and a grass stained uniform. She was freaking out and was ready to run until she heard a voice behind her.

"Come on, you are going to miss the first bell young lady." Linka turned her head and saw a nun standing behind her.

"The bell?"

"Yes the bell." Linka turned around.

"Oh my! What happened to you?" Linka looked down at her uniform and leg.

"Oh that, my… my brother shoved me out of the car. He had to get to work."

Linka sat in the antiseptic nurse's office waiting for the nurse to clean her knee and look for a clean uniform for her.

"Okay, so what's you name darling?"

"Faith Hutchinson"

"Okay so what size are you Faith?"

"Um… I think like a four." Linka said hesitantly.

"Alright then." Linka didn't like the building, she didn't like her assignment. Who did they think they were she didn't have to take this torture from them, they weren't her boss. She was about to leave when the nurse came back carrying a folded uniform. "Here you go dear."

"Thanks." Linka took it and changed into the laundered skirt and shirt. She walked out of the office.

"Wait, don't you want a pass?"

"A pass? What for?"

"So the teachers know that you weren't cutting class."

"Why would they think that?"

"I'll get you one hang on a second."

Linka looked at the schedule and looked for the matching room. Inside each of the rooms sat rows and rows of girls, some diligently watching the teachers others looking out the windows, and some were drawing and scribbling in their notebooks. Linka kept walking until she found it. She stood outside the door looking in for several minutes until a rather chubby girl with glasses pointed her out to the teacher. A tall woman with an aged stern face opened the door.

"Can I help you young lady?"

"Yes, is this religion room 415?"

"Yes it is please come in." Linka stepped in and was greeted by the entire room staring at her. "Do you have a pass?"

"Pass? Oh yes!" She pulled the note from her back pack and handed it to her.

"Alright, Faith Hutchinson, please take a seat." Linka looked at the rows and saw and empty one near a girl with straightened blonde hair and a fake tan. She went to sit in it.

"Sorry this seat is reserved."

"Reserved? Who is it reserved for?"

"Not you for one thing."

"Okay." Link sat cross legged on the floor. The blonde girl giggled. The teacher looked at her.

"Ms. Hutchinson! I know that you are new but I won't allow you to sit on the floor. Take a seat."

"But she said this seat was reserved." Link said innocently.

"What are nuts? Of course you can sit here Faith." The blonde girl tapped the chair in a welcoming fashion.

"But you said…"

"I didn't say anything." Linka was really confused but she sat anyway. The class was everything that Linka knew and she was getting bored. It mentioned the bible, the word of the lord, and the teachings of Jesus. Linka lived that every day. The rest of the classes covered what Linka had taught herself. She zoned in and out. She instead kept checking the EMF monitor she had slipped into her bag. It looked like a music player so it didn't draw to much attention; she had to smile at her handy work. The classes were slow and kept making Linka feel tired and bored. She was tired of sitting and staring at a chalkboard. She was tired of having people look at her.

With Lunch there came an opportunity for her to look around. She checked the basement, locker rooms, bathrooms, empty classrooms, the library, and the administration offices. There wasn't even a spike on the monitor. She was getting annoyed. Maybe they had made this up, maybe they just wanted to push her buttons. She was going to kick the crap out of Dean when she saw him. She wandered past the lunch room. The blonde girl was speaking to the chubby girl with glasses. Linka listened.

"How about you take your wide load self somewhere else so we don't have to be subjected to you? It would be a God send if you would go away." Blonde girl flipped her hair and walked to the opposite end of the room. Linka felt something. It was dark. The lights flickered for a second and she saw one of the wired holding a light beginning to stretch beyond its normal capacity. She dropped her bag and ran to blonde girl. Linka launched herself and hit blonde girl sending them both out of the falling light's path. The light flickered and Linka crawled over to it trying to find something. The electric wires had fallen on blonde girl's ankles. She pushed herself up and was going to say something but was stopped what and electric shock ran up her leg. Linka stuck her hand in the light and pulled out a small bag tied with sinew. She ran to her bag and pulled a lighter out. She flicked it on and the bag burned in a blue flame. The electricity from the light stopped and blonde girl fell back. She was burned but alive.

It was three ten. He was late and she had a theory. She stood on the curb where she had been unceremoniously pushed from the car. She heard footsteps. She turned.

"What the Hell was that about today?" It was blonde girl's friends.

"What was what about?"

"Trying to kill Casey at lunch."

"Kill her, I saved her."

"You tackled her and then she got electrocuted."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way but the falling light fixture could have broken her skull and as for the electric shock, she alive that should be good enough."

"What is you malfunction you little freak?"

"I don't have one." Linka remained calm; she knew that this girl fed on reaction.

"You little bitch; you think that you can play dumb with me?"

"Well it looks like you are the champion at that game." Linka turned back around but then felt a tug on her scalp. Blonde girl's and grabbed her hair and tried to yank a section out. "Let go of me!" Linka twisted and wound her hair around the girl wrist. She pulled her in. "Don't touch me." She said. She then heard the car door slam. She looked over.

"Do you want me to circle the block or something?" Linka unwound Casey's friend and walked to Dean.

"No, let's just go." Linka sat in the passenger seat. Feeling really annoyed.

"If you and Mary Catherine back there were gonna have a good old fashion school girl throw down I would have waited.

"You would have watched."

"Yeah I would've." He smiled at that thought.

"So I figured out what's going on."

"What?"

"Witches."

"Are you sure?"

"I know a witches work when I see it." She said.

Linka sat on the bed flipping through one of the journals. It was written in an old Germanic dialect so a few words were lost on her. She closed the book.

"Why do people choose to follow demons and the devil?" She asked herself. She knew there wouldn't be an answer but she wanted to ask anyway. She knew that the witch or witches were drawing the demonic power from a demon, so she just needed to find it. She thought and flipped over a few more pages. She thought for a while but her quiet was disturbed when they walked back it. She looked up from her book.

"Since it is the apocalypse how many demons do you think are running rampant on Earth?"

"I don't know, maybe all of them." Sam said.

"Hey, don't you have homework or something?" Dean asked.

"Why would I? I don't have to go back to the school."

"Yes you do."

"What?" Linka's voice was flat but angry. "There is no way I'm going back there. If you want to gather information, you can wear that cursed skirt and go to school. I am not going back." She had gotten up and tries to seem Imposing; it was hard when she was shorter than the person she was trying to intimidate.

Linka sat in the passenger seat again. She really didn't want to go back. A group of girls walked by the car and smiled and giggled when they looked in. Dean smiled his usual cocky smile. Linka punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" He said looking at her with annoyance.

"That was for pushing me out of the car yesterday. Oh and if anyone asks you're my brother. It seemed more believable that an older brother would shove me out of a car and drive away." She looked out the window.

"Do you think it could be students?"

"Students…"

"Students who are the witches, I mean the occurrences are isolated to the school."

"It could be, but how would a demon be able to work inside a catholic school?"

"It could be one of the higher ups, some demons aren't affected by churches, or religious people like priests or nuns."

"Okay so what's the plan?"

"Apparently I have to find the witches and drive the demon away that should be relatively easy."

"Oh yeah, you can call up your angel buddies and barbeque the bastard."

"Wow, you have such a way with words. Please don't be late picking me up today." She got out of the car and walked to the school.

Religion was the same as yesterday. Linka already knew the bible backwards and forwards and she had been in communication with Heaven and angels for years. The teachers lecture did not suit her. She instead tried to figure out who the witches could be. They could be anyone so she was having some trouble.

"Faith. Faith. Faith!" Linka snapped back to the room. The nun was staring at her wielding a yard stick.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Faith, I would appreciate it if you would pay attention, this is important. It is for the future well being of your soul."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

The day passed without any major events, although apparently Mary had been dumped by Tim who then hooked up with Lilly, Mary's best friend, while she was still with her boyfriend John. Linka couldn't keep up with it. Linka was free at three it was glorious. She saw the black car waiting for her but was stopped on her journey to it. It was Casey's friends again.

"We know you did it."

"Did what?"

"You caused the light to fall yesterday."

"Are you still on that?"

"Yeah I am." Casey's friend then threw a punch at Linka. She moved.

"Do you really want to…" A fist hit her mouth. Linka stumbled back. She wasn't having this. She put her bag down and approached the girl. Linka moved fast and soon the girl was on the ground. A crowd gathered, it was a mix of school girls and boys from the public high school on the way home. A dull roar of wild cries issued from the circle. Linka tried to walk away but the girl was angry and didn't want to let Linka win so she grabbed her knees and pulled her down. Linka refused to go down that easily. She rolled with the girl and tried to hit pressure points to make her let go. The girl kicked Linka's back and tore at her neck and shirt. Linka was getting annoyed with this. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her up. She was surprised but happy that she did not yield. The hand dragged her to the black car. Linka was directed to the front seat. It had been Dean. He looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry it just that she gets under my skin somehow." Dean didn't say anything to her. "What?"

"I don't think I can forgive myself for breaking up a school girl fight." Linka laughed a little.

Linka had to return for another day. It was spent in the chapel. Linka liked it. She looked around but saw something un-nerving. The letters on the cross had been scratched out. She examined it and saw that the altar cloth had something else underneath it. She had found the meeting of the Covent.

It was dark out. Linka sat in the back seat. The brothers sat in the front. They got out and Linka followed. Dean walked to the church door.

"Can Jesus come out to play?"He laughed as he knocked softly. Linka hit him in the arm.

"Don't say that!" They opened the door slowly and saw a group of the girls from school encircling the altar with the nun from religion class leading them. It was the chubby girl and Casey's friend. Linka walked in without the brothers. They didn't notice, neither of them did. The Covent was too deep in their "prayers" Linka approached the altar and chanted in her low ancient language. The candles flickered and the bowl ignited. The witches stepped away, shocked by the happenings. Linka walked to each of them and touched their heads, they each wet down quietly. Linka looked back at the door.

"Its safe you can come in now." She said the Sam and Dean. They walked in.

"What the hell was that?" Dean said sounding a little afraid and angry.

"I neutralized the dark magic. Now all that left is for them to see the error of their ways."

"Well that was anticlimactic." Dean said sarcastically.

"Not everything can be an intense showdown between good and evil."


	18. everto

The back seat. Linka still didn't like it. She didn't like the fact that she wasn't driving or at least navigating. She felt something, a presence. It was Castiel. He was about to speak but Linka put her hand on his as a gentle way of saying don't. She leaned forward.

"Dean"

"Yeah?"

"There is someone who wants to talk to you."

"Let me guess. Is it Castiel?"

"Who else would it be?" Castiel asked. Dean glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Tell me some good news Cas."

"I can't tell you good news because there isn't any."

"Great."

"It isn't great."

"Castiel, he is being sarcastic." Linka said. "Don't worry it took me a while to get it."

"Dean, there are more demons."

"I kinda figured since you know, Lucifer on Earth, Apocalypse, that stuff."

"No, different ones."

"Different ones? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought there was only one kind of Demon." Sam entered hi thought into the conversation.

"Why would there only be one type?" Linka asked in rather _doesn't everyone know this stuff_ type of tone.

"I don't know. You two are the ones who know all this crap." Dean said.

"Anyway, there other types of demons, ones that are more dangerous than the types you have encountered."

"Wait, you don't mean… No!" Linka was shocked and covered her mouth.

"Yes."

"Oh for the love of all that's pure no!" Linka sounded really frightened.

"What?" Dean was confused and wanted in on the information circle.

"Well are they… I mean do they…"

"Hopefully not."

"WHAT!" Linka looked at the front seat.

"Demons that…that, they are basically hunting machines, they just kill." She shuddered.

"Isn't that what all demons do?"

"Dean, you're supposed to be a hunter. You should know that not all demons kill, some try to take your soul."

"Same thing Sammy."

"Dean…"

"What about the…" Linka asked Castiel ignoring the two upfront

"Them too" Castiel said.

"So that means?"

"Yes."

"Oh for the love of… I can't act as babysitter to these two, they barley listen to me."

"Whoa, back up. Babysitter?" Dean asked sounding insulted.

"Yes babysitter. Since I know you will probably fall for these demons."

"What kind of demons are these?" Sam asked.

"The kind that will take you two under their control, that's the kind." Linka said.

"Care to be a little more descriptive?" Dean asked.

"They are seducers, the embodiment of sex and lust." Linka said sounding angry at the thought of them.

"So what's the danger there?" Deans asked.

"They will kill you with sex and take your soul."

"There are worse ways to die." Dean said smiling a little.

"This isn't funny!" Link was urgent. "These demons are high up there! They can control other demons."

"Okay, can't you pull out the angel and smoke the evil sons of bitches?"

"You know how last Time I went up against a relatively high up demon I was out for three days? Well these guys are very high up. I don't know if I can handle it. I would hours, weeks, possibly months of practice to just get them under control." Links looked crest fallen "I'm just not strong enough to go up against them."

"So what? Is there any way to stop them?"

"I have no idea." Linka said flatly.


	19. is fatur

Linka flipped through some of the journals looking for the mention of the specialized demons. She shifted in the chair, it was uncomfortable. She looked up and saw Sam standing in front of her.

"Can I get out for a second?"

"Why?" She put the book down and crossed her arms.

"Because I want to get out."

"Well, I'm not letting you."She had been sitting in the chair in front of the door for hours. It was already dark outside.

"Linka, I'm pretty sure I can handle being outside." Linka looked at him.

"I'm pretty sure you can't." She remained seated, looking stoic. "How about you leave this stuff to me and you go back and sit down." Her voice was firm. It was a standoff. Linka wouldn't yield and it appeared that Sam wouldn't either.

"Fine." He turned around and went back to whatever it was that he had been doing. Linka picked up one of the journals and resumed reading. She remained there for hours on end.

She must have drifted off because she was woken up by someone tapping her shoulder.

"Linka, Linka, Linka!" She woke up and almost kicked Sam. He backed away. She looked around.

"What time is it?"

"It like ten I think. Did you sleep in that chair?"

"What, yeah." She stood and cracked her back. He looked at her in a strange manner.

Linka was still feverishly looking through the old books when the waitress asked her a question.

"What?" Linka looked at her.

"What can I get you?"

"Coffee, black, please." Linka looked back down and kept reading. "Found it!"

"Found what?" Sam asked.

"A section on these specialized demons." She said as she flipped the book so he could see it. "I forgot it was in there, and I got some of the facts wrong. You see the hunter demos are more like animals; they don't have intelligence like the other ones do. They are the perfect killing machines, they don't discriminate. Oh, and they eat your soul." She looked back and forth between them.

"Eat your soul?" Dean asked sounding skeptical.

"Yeah, you know the devourer in ancient Egyptian mythology?"

"No."

"Yes." Sam said looking up from the journal.

"Well in the Egyptian book of the dead it was said that your heart would be weighed before you could enter the afterlife, and if your heart was unrighteous then it would be fed to a monster and you couldn't enter the afterlife. These demons are kinda similar. They eat your soul so you just stop being. It's kinda hard to explain." Linka stopped to take a sip of coffee. "So since they are animalistic they can't possess a body. They are invisible to all others besides the person that they are after. You know like the Hell hounds." She took another sip. She reached over and took back her journal, she was pretty sure that Sam couldn't read Polish anyway. She continued to flip over the pages reaming quiet form the rest of the morning. She switched from one book to the next flipping the pages and slamming them shut when she didn't find what she was looking for. She had gone through almost all of them when she stopped again. She was sitting in the back seat while Dean was filling the Impala and Sam sat in the front.

"Hey I found some more information."

"On what?"

"Specialized demons."

"So what did you find?"

"The demons that are supposed to kill you with lust they trick you and basically isolate you from any other relationship that you have. They make you need them."

"Okay, anything else?"

"There isn't a lot of information on them since you know they are not really allowed out of hell; they are Kind of dangerous, if they aren't fully controlled they will kill other demons. I think that this section mentions some repellants, but I am a little rusty in Estonian. Do you read it?"

"No, how many languages do you know?"

"Well I can read several but I only speak, English, Latin, and some language that you have never heard of."

"What would that be?"

"The language of heaven."

"You're right I have never heard of that."

"I figured as much." She flipped the page over. "I really wish I could read this."

"Read what?" Dean asked as he got in.

"Do you read Estonian?"

"You're asking him to read another language? He barely reads anything in English."

"Hey I read, just not that often."

"So yeah, is it safe to assume that you don't read it?"

"Pretty safe" Sam said.

"Great."

"What is the language of heaven?" Sam asked.

"It is the language of Heaven; I think that it is pretty self explanatory."

"Okay what does that mean, what does it sound like?"

"I can't describe it."

"Well can you say something in it?"

"Yeah, but I would prefer not to. If I do there could be undesirable consequences."

"Like what?" Sam said.

"Like I could channel an angel, and that could cause some problems for me. It could also cause your ears to bleed, or you might go deaf."

"Well then please don't do it." Dean said.

"I won't." She looked out the window. She glanced forward. Dean yawned a little.

"Do you want me to drive?"

"What?"

"I was wondering if you want me to drive so you can relax a little."

"Do you have a license?"

"Of course I have several."

"You're fourteen."

"So?"

"There is no way I'm letting a fourteen year old girl drive this car."

"I'm a good driver."

"Doesn't matter."

"Ugh!" She threw herself against the back seat. Dean smiled to himself. She sometimes thought he got some sick pleasure from seeing her annoyed. She sat up again. She was stiff and she gripped the seats with a large amount of force.


	20. Dei iudicium

What is it?" Sam asked as he leaned around.

"Shut up!" She said. "He's talking to me."

"He? He who?"

"SHUT UP!" She screeched. The both shut up. Dean pulled the car over and turned to engine off. Linka pushed her way out of the car and wandered on the roadside for a little. She nodded occasionally or said yes in a voice that should have belonged to a soldier. Sam and Dean watched from the car. Linka stopped and stood still she lowered her head. She looked sad. She bent to her knees and lowered her head. She stayed that way for a while. When she stood she walked back to the car and took her seat in the back. She was quiet.

"So Linka what was that about?"

"My job." She said without any expression.

"What about it?"

"I can't say. I should never have said." She lowered her head and twisted the cross that hung around her neck.

"Was that, um…? God?" Dean asked waiting for her answer.

"It was." He voice wavered, like she was pushing something back down her throat.

"What did he say?"

"I have been ignoring minor details." Her voice cracked on the end.

"So why are you know alive?"

"I am important so it would be a poor decision to take me now."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, Linka had never told him about the contract. She only felt like Dean would understand the weight of being an extension of Heaven.

"It is not important for you to know." She said without expression, just the same strain.

"But…"

"Sam, drop it." Dean said with force. Sam did.

"Dean, there is a church in about two miles, could you…"

"Sure." He knew her question.

Linka knelt in the church her head resting on her clasped hands. She was whispering prayers fast. She would look up at the cross and then lower her head. She had been there for at least an hour and she knew that they would want to leave after ten minutes but she needed this. She felt like she had fallen from grace, like she had abandoned her mission. She felt worthless and empty.

Outside Dean leaned against the car. Sam stood with his hands in his pockets.

"So what is the deal with Linka?"

"What? She just needed some time to…"

"No I mean with this whole talking to God on the side of the road and 'ignoring minor details'? What are you not telling me?"

"It what Linka isn't telling you and she can't tell you, not until she has permission."

"Permission from what?"

"She just can't tell you."

"What did she tell you?"

"I can't say, It is her life and her decision, you know it's not even her decision. She can't do anything unless an order is given to her."

"I don't trust her." Sam said bluntly.

"What?"

"Dean she can channel demons, she can destroy them, like I used to. I don't think she is being completely honest with us."

"She can't be! She didn't even tell her dad. Why would she tell you and not him?"

"Why did she tell you? Dean, she told you but not her dad, There has to be some explanation for that. She could just be using your emotions to get you to trust her."

"Then what Sam? If she is a demon we can just send it back or kill it. If she is an angel trying to get me to be a vessel she sure as hell hasn't mentioned it."

"You know I am tired of her whole mystery girl routine." Sam walked into the church but came out immediately. "Dean, she's gone."


	21. Alieno is

Sam was right. Linka wasn't in the church. She hadn't left through the main entrance.

"Ok, so she couldn't have gotten far so if we…" Dean was slightly panicked

"She's gone. I can't locate her." Castiel said as he walked up the church aisle to them.

"You can't locate her?"

"I cannot, she is gone."

"You said that but gone where?" Dean was agitated.

"I don't know, she could have been called to Heaven or taken away from you to serve a different purpose."

"What about her cell phone?" Sam asked. Castiel pulled it from his pocket.

"She left it in your car."

"So she knew she was going to leave?" Sam said rather quietly.

"It seems likely."

"So what, she's just gone for good?"Dean asked getting a little frustrated with a disappearing girl.

"I don't know. I have no connection with Heaven or their plan with Linka. I only know what I knew before."

"What was that?" Sam asked adding his concern to the conversation.

"She is a warrior of Heaven, she is the human tie, an extension of heaven blessed with the guidance of it and its angels, and she will be known as Saint Linka in the future."

"Well that's helpful." Dean said sarcastically. "Do you know if there were any big plans for her like being a vessel, ending the apocalypse anything like that?"

"No."

"Dean, if she's gone she's gone, maybe we should just leave it at that."

Linka opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep in the cab of her truck again. She sat up and felt the kink in her spine. She looked out and saw the sun being blocked by gray clouds. She must have been tired to fall asleep in the middle of the day. She sighed and started the truck. It whined and churned but eventually started. She drove on the open road with the radio playing softly, back ground music so she didn't feel so lonely. The rosary beads swung from the rear view mirror and she hit the occasional bump in the road or pot hole. She hummed with the tune, it was a classic rock song that she remembered from somewhere, and she had probably heard it when she was young. She liked it, and after a minute she was singing with the radio in an off key tone. She was happy she was alone in the truck, so she didn't have to subject anyone to her dying cat-like voice.

It was dark when she got to a small hotel off the highway. She dragged her bags into the room and threw herself on the bed. She waited for a voice before she fell asleep. She had a dream about a black car and an attractive man driving it. She laughed in her dream and she was happy. She felt close to the man in her dream; she could remember every detail of his face when she woke. It floated in her head at points during the day. She tried to forget it, it was hard. She stopped at one point to get a bottle of water and fill her truck. When she was cracking the bottle open at the gas station she saw the car from her dream and the man. She froze and ducked behind the pump. She was a little afraid that he was real, and that had she seen into his life for a reason, or was she going insane. She leaned around the pump and saw him talking to another man; the other one was taller and had a little longer hair. She remembered the pair, she didn't know why. She quickly finished filling her truck and sped away, she wanted to put distance between her and them. She heard a voice tell her to ignore them and continue on her mission, she obeyed. She forgot the pair and continued onward.

She looked in the rear view mirror and saw it, the same black car following her. She sped up a little so did it. She sped up and quickly slammed the steering wheel to one side. The back end spun and she was facing the opposite direction. She then gunned it. The truck spun the back tires but eventually sped off in the opposite direction. Linka pulled off the main highway and opted for the smaller roads that wound through small Middle American towns.


	22. coetus iterum

Linka sat on the washing machine in the Laundromat waiting for the end of the cycle. She flipped over some pages of the journal she was compiling. Hers had a lot of information on angels, as opposed to the ones that had been written by other family members that had information on the traditional things that needed to be hunted. There were passages written in the language of heaven, which no one but she or the angels could read. If anyone actually read this they would think she was crazy. She scribbled down a few more noted before she heard the buzzer that signaled the end of the wash cycle. She hopped down from the machine and pulled out the heavy wet bundles that were her clothes. As she threw them in the dryer she noticed someone standing near her. She looked over, it was him. She turned back to her laundry and hoped that he would not talk to her.

"Hi." He said in a friendly manner, but it retained a sense of cockiness to her. She smiled a little at him then turned back to the dryer. She knew he was still looking at her. She glanced over then back. She could feel her face get warm.

"Could I ask you a question?" He asked her.

"You just did." She said as she glanced up to him, he was very good looking. "I suppose you could ask another on if you want." She said shyly. She closed the dryer and inserted the coins.

"Well I was wondering if you knew anyone named Linka." She perked up at the mention of her name; she couldn't let him know that was her name.

"That's a pretty unique name, what is it Latvian?" She asked without looking at him. "I'm pretty sure if I met anyone with that name I would remember." She turned and walked away from the dryer to a nearby seat. He followed.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure you know her." She pulled her book out and opened it hoping he would get the hint and leave her alone.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you." She glanced up, she couldn't help herself. "I would try the police of she is missing."

"I'm pretty sure that you can help."

"You seem pretty sure of a lot of things." Linka said. "I am going to ask you to leave me alone now." She looked back to her book. He sat next to her. She pulled herself away slightly.

"I know you know who I'm talking about Linka." She slowly turned to him, He knew her name, and he must know her. She closed the book.

"If you know who I am there are two options for you." She spoke quietly so no one would hear. "You can leave now or I will take matters into my hands. I would suggest you leave now." She was quiet but forceful. She put one hand on a knife she had attached to her belt.

"Linka, what happened?" He asked as he looked her in the eyes. She felt the same unease and her face getting warm. She stood up and got her stuff from the dryer, it was all damp but she didn't care she wanted to leave. She did. She shoved everything in the truck bed and closed the cap. She turned to see him standing behind her.

"Stop following me." She said as she walked to the driver's door. He was still following her.

"Linka, do you remember anything?"

"Leave me alone!" A few people on the sidewalk looked at the pair. She looked around then back. "Leave me alone, please just leave me alone." She opened the door and got it. She got back out and walked to him, he was walking away.

"Where are you staying?" She asked.

"Why?"

"It is important." She looked around trying to not look nervous or embarrassed. "I…It's… Just tell me." She was bouncing on the balls of her feet trying to break the awkwardness. He walked to her and handed her a small slip of paper. She took and brushed his hand; she felt her hand grow hot and quickly pulled the paper away. He walked away. She got back into the truck and slammed her head on the steering wheel in frustration. She looked up through the windshield.

"Why? Why do I have to do it?" She waited. "I know, but I just, I can't…I don't know. I need some help some guidance. Something!" She raised her head and put the key in the ignition. "I know I have to. I will do it. I promise." She started the truck after a few minutes of trying. She drove to the address and waited in the parking lot.

She stood in front of the door. She raised her hand to knock but moved it back over her hair as if trying to cover the movement. She tried again but her hand froze inches from the door. She let it fall to her side. She turned for the parking lot, but turned back to the door. She did the dance of confusion for a few minutes. She walked and faced the door. She raised her hand and brought it to the surface. Before she hit it opened and there stood the attractive man. She still had her hand raised in a fist. She slowly lowered it.


	23. puditus est voster favitoris

"Hi" He said. She turned and started for her truck. Linka stopped halfway and turned around. She looked around and slowly walked back. She tried to look calm and relaxed but she was failing miserably. She knew that she was shaking and looked frightened. She told herself to suck it up and deal and do her job. She slowly approached the doorway with him still standing in it.

"May I come in?" she asked politely but coldly.

"Sure." She walked in and heard the door click shut. The tall one was sitting reading. He looked at her. She surveyed the room looking at every detail.

"So where have you been?" The attractive one asked as he walked in front of her so he could see her face.

"Could you sit down?" she asked in the same cold polite manner.

"Ok" He sat on the bed and looked up at her. She turned to the door and locked it then, still facing the door she pulled out a small gold knife with engravings on it.

"How many windows are there?" She asked.

"Just that one." The tall one answered as he stood.

"Please sit down." She said forcefully. He sat and she turned. The small knife glinted slightly. They saw it and both moved back a little in their seats.

"I am not going to hurt you, so please don't move." Her voice was empty. She turned the knife in her hand to get a better grip. "I am doing this for your protection." She then plunged the blade into her forearm and twisted it.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Both said as they stood and began to approach her.

"Stay back please." Her voice was still empty. She turned back to the door and pulled it out. The blade dripped with the shiny wet liquid. She dipped her index and middle fingers into the pool of blood that was forming and slowly flowing down her arm. She moved her fingers leaving a trail of bright shiny blood on the door. She kept dipping her fingers in the blood to ensure that there were no parts where the symbols were not fully formed. The stream moved down her arm and formed droplets on her fingers that fell and landed on the carpeted floor. It stained it dark deep red black. When she finished the last symbol she coated her hand in blood and pressed it in the center. She whispered something and then the symbols faded leaving the door the same as it was. She moved to the window and did the same thing. All this time the pair was watching her as she did the macabre finger painting. When she finished she turned to them. She looked at them.

"Could I borrow a towel or rag?" she asked quietly. When she got it she wiped the blood from her arm. When she moved it over the knife wound there was no puncture mark, just skin.

"What the hell was that?" The attractive one asked.

"They are special protective seals." She said as she offered him the towel back.

"Protective? Protective from what?"

"Demons, when they touch the window or door or try to enter they will be killed."

"Okay but why blood?" The tall one asked her.

"It isn't just blood. It needs to be virginal blood and sealed with a prayer in the language of heaven." She said as she headed for the door. "You are welcome by the way." She unlocked it and was about to leave. She stopped and turned back.

"I know you, don't I?"

"Yeah, you don't remember me?" The attractive one asked. She looked over his face she knew she knew him.

"I wish I could remember, but I do know you. What is your name?"

"Dean…"

"Winchester." She finished. "Like the riffle. And you're his brother." She looked to the tall one. "Sam." She looked back and forth. "I am sorry." She quickly turned to leave feeling the warmth spread over her face. She half jogged half ran to her truck and got it. She tried to start it, but this time it wouldn't even whine. She fell back against the seat and waited for the inevitable. The pound on the window. She got out and looked at Dean.

"I am sorry." She said

"Sorry for what?"

"I am just sorry." She looked at her shoes.

"What happened?"

"I am not sure. I just know what I must do."


	24. Lapsus memoriae

Linka sat quietly staring at the wall. She wasn't paying attention. She didn't know what to say or do in the current situation. She was confuse and wanted answers, but she didn't know how to go about getting them. She was deep in her mind. She felt lost in her own life.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"That's what I want to know. You disappear, then show up not remembering us or anything and finger paint with your blood on the walls!" Dean was pacing in front of her.

"It was on the door and window. I didn't do anything to the walls." She said in a plain voice.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Well it actually does. If I had painted the seals on the walls they wouldn't do anything to protect you." He looked at her like she was crazy, when she was just stating the fact.

"Right now it doesn't matter."

"You keep saying that you are here for our protection. What does that mean?" Sam asked her.

"I am your protector."

"You're….What?" Dean was confused.

"I am here to protect you, it is pretty self explanatory."

"Protect us from what?" Sam asked her.

"Anything and everything."

"We don't need your protection."

"I know that you do." She said stiffly.

"No we don't." Dean said his voice sounded like he was talking to a child.

"Do not talk down to me." She stood up. "I am not a child or here to be told what my job is so I suggest you don't treat me as such." She was angry but still retained the control of her voice.

"Okay, calm down Linka, he didn't mean anything by that." Sam said as he walked to her.

"Sit back down." Linka said with threatening tones. Sam stopped and sat back down.

"Linka what in the holy hell happened…" Linka touched Dean's forehead and he went down. Sam stood and looked at Dean then back to Linka.

"It would be wise of you to listen to me." She turned her head to him.

Linka sat in the driver's seat of the black car; she only got there after threatening Sam with the same treatment as his brother. So there they sat in silence and with an unconscious person propped up in the back seat. She would occasionally glance back to make sure that he was still out or still there. She would then continue her trance like stare at the road.

"So… where are you taking us?" Sam asked her hesitantly

"I don't know yet."

"What?"

"I have not been told where, just that I needed to get you two out of where you were."

"So you just came to our room, painted some demonic repellant symbols, knocked out Dean and now you are just driving around until you hear a voice tell you what to do?"

"Yes."

"You are absolutely insane!"

"No, I am not insane."

"Yes you are."

"How so?"

"You are driving around with an unconscious person in the back seat of a car after you carved your arm open!"

"I was told to do so."

"You just wait for a voice to tell you what to do?"

"Not just any voice, It is either God or the angels. You should not be skeptical of this."

"I'm not skeptical; believe me after everything that I've seen I am not skeptical, I am just wondering what the heck happened to you that made you forget."

"I do not know." She looked back and saw Dean move slightly. "He is waking up." He did. He looked around for a second then saw Linka in the driver's seat.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I am driving."

"Yeah but what are you doing driving my car?"

"I am driving. It is not that difficult to…"

"Stop the car."

"No."

"Stop the car right now Linka!" She did so by slamming on the brakes.

"Are you happy now?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out I'm driving."

"But I…"

"Get out now." She did and then got into the back seat. Dean got back into the driver's seat and turned to his brother.

"What the hell Sam?"

"What?"

"Why was she driving?"

"She…"

"You know what; nothing you can will justify this." Linka sat quietly in the back. "You" She looked up and saw him looking at her. "Don't ever think about doing that again."

"Doing what?'

"Knocking me out and stealing my car."

"I did not steal your car I…"

"Don't do it again."

"Fine, I will not." She leaned back. "You are not making my life easy."

"Well you aren't exactly making our lives any easier."

"I do not understand. I am trying to…"

"Yeah yeah I know 'protect us'. You keep saying that!"

"Well it is my job."

"Okay this is even more annoying then when I first met you." A silence filled the car Linka sat in a stiff rigid posture for the rest of the drive. She barely moved.


	25. a cruce salus

When they did stop Linka remained seated in the car. She did not want to risk angering Dean anymore. She again felt lost in her life, like she was no longer in control of her. She needed to get herself anchored again. She heard the door open.

"Come on." Dean said

"Come where."

"Come with me. Aren't you supposed to do what you're told?" She looked at him. He took her hand. "Come on, let's go." He pulled her out of the car and led her up the steps of the house. She didn't mind being lead, usually she would have twisted his wrist until he let go or the wrist snapped but she didn't do anything. She looked around the house quietly observing. It was old and probably abandoned. She felt him let go of her hand. She let it fall. She saw him walk back out the door. She walked around the first floor looking at the old structure. She felt the wall paper; it was brittle and peeling off the walls. She wandered up the staircase and moved from room to room quietly drifting, not really looking. She didn't know what to do. She entered a room that was empty. She knelt.

"Hello, it is me. Linka, your messenger or warrior, I don't know what you prefer to call me. I…I … I don't know how to put this. I want to know, what did you do to me? I don't know what happened I don't know what I did to make you do this to me. What have I done wrong? Have I disobeyed? I am sorry." She looked up at the ceiling waiting for an answer. There wasn't one. "Why can't I remember? Please, please tell me what I did. I am sorry. Please, please, I just…I don't know." There still wasn't an answer. She stood up and crossed herself. "Please, I just want to remember." She walked out and wandered to a different room.

Linka kept looking out the windows and walking in front of the door. She would walk from the front to the back and look out the windows in the back. She kept doing this. She kept placing her hand on the knife that hung from her hip.

"Would you stop it already?" Dean was annoyed with her pacing.

"I am sorry, but I must make sure that you are…"

"We know, you have to 'protect us'." He said rolling his eyes.

"You know, you never said what you need to protect us from." Sam said realizing the absence of an explanation.

"I have already said anything and everything."

"So what, you are going to protect us from everything, like socks?"

"Socks pose no threat unless they are tied around your neck." She said as she moved from the front of the house to the back.

"Great, she is going to protect us from killer socks." Dean said sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Dean, I don't think that is what she meant."

"It is not what I meant." She said as she moved to the front of the house from the back.

"Could you stop it and sit down already?" Dean was really annoyed with her pacing. She looked at him and sat obediently on the floor next to Dean's chair. "Are you serious?"

"Yes,"

"What are you like a dog?"

"No I am clearly human."

"He's joking." Sam said seeing the confusion the Linka had.

"Joking? I do not see the humor." She looked to Sam then up to Dean. "I do not understand you."

"What can I say, I am a complicated person." Dean said smiling cockily at her. She looked back at him, with a blank face. He stopped smiling. She leaned back on her hands and looked to the windows. She hunched forward after a few seconds. She shifted, she didn't like sitting still for too long she had to keep watch. She moved her legs. She stood up and moved to the other side of Dean's chair. She shifted some more on the floor.

"Do you want a chair or something?" Sam asked seeing her discomfort.

"If you have a spare that would be nice."She said as she stood up.

"I'll see if I can find one." Sam said as he got up to search for a chair or something for Linka to sit on. Linka walked around Dean, and then walked to the window.

"Can you sit down already?"

"I am waiting for a chair."She turned to him.

"Just take Sam's."

"But where will he sit?"

"He can stand."

"I will wait for a different chair." She walked over to Dean. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I knew you before, didn't I?"

"Yeah"

"What happened?"

"I am wondering the same thing."

"No, did I leave you?"

"Yeah, you wanted to go in a church then you were gone."

"Did I do anything before that?"

"Yeah, you had a conversation with an angel or God." She walked around the chair. She stopped in front of Dean.

"I don't remember any of it."

"Can't you like, ask someone?"

"Ask who?"

"The angels, God, anyone?"

"I cannot. If this is what is meant to be then it shall be this way."

"They must know what went on, so why don't you just ask them?"

"I cannot! I must live with this; it is what has been decided. Please stop it." She walked away to the back windows and looked out of them.


	26. gaudeamus igitur

Linka watched the sunrise from the front window before going to the back one to look out of it. She had moved from the front to the back all night. She caught a glimpse of herself in the windows, and saw the dark circles grow deeper and her skin look more worn. She kept going even when she heard footsteps approach. She ignored them.

"Linka, have you been doing this all night?" Dean asked as he watched her walk past him.

"Yes, I have." She walked past him again but he caught her wrist and stopped her. She turned to him. "Please let go, I need to…"

"You need to stop. You need sleep." She knew this but she needed to keep doing this. She waited for a second.

"I suppose you are right, but I cannot stop, not until I am allowed to."

"Linka you aren't a soldier, you don't…"

"Yes I am. I am a warrior of Heaven and I need to follow my orders just like the others."She said with force in her voice

"The others? Do you mean Angels? Linka you are not an angel you don't have to..."

"I know that, but I still must obey. Now would you please let go of me? If you do not I will make you." She raised her middle and index finger to his forehead. He let go before she could touch him.

Linka's head slowly fell forward; she quickly pulled it back and opened her eyes. She had been flirting with sleep for hours. The rhythmic hum of the engine and soft movement of the car was not helping her stay awake. She looked forward but her vision was blurred due to sleep deprivation. She shifted her position and tried to sit in the rigid posture that she had sat in before. She kept trying to stay awake, she had to.

"Are you tired Linka?" Dean said from the front.

"Of course I am, but I will be fine." She sat back up after slouching down.

"If you say so." Linka felt her eyes begin to close but she forced them open. She had to stay awake.

Linka was standing in the rain. She felt her clothes weighed down with water. She scanned the parking lot. She was no longer feeling like she needed sleep. She was too wet and cold to worry about that. Her hair was twisted into spiral ropes from the water. She bounced a little to warm up. She heard the door open and saw light fall around her ankles and shoes. She turned her head over her shoulder. Sam walked next to her.

"Linka, what are you doing?"

"I am standing here."

"I thought you said you got a room to stay in."

"Well as you can clearly see I am not in a room."

"Why did you say that? You could have stayed in…"

"I am fine, I must stay out here."

"Linka there is no way I am letting you stand out here all night. Come on." He motioned for her to go into the room.

"I must stay out here, and if you try to force me inside it will not end well for you." She raised her two fingers threateningly. "Please go back inside I will be alright out here." Sam looked at here and opened his mouth to protest. "I said go back inside, so I meant go back inside." She looked at him and moved her fingers closer to him he backed away and left her in the rain. She pulled her sweatshirt tighter even though the water had already soaked through all her clothing and left her skin feeling damp and slick. Everything felt heavy and she soon began to feel the desire for sleep and to get out of the rain wash over her. She shook it off and bounced to stay awake.

Linka still felt weighed down by her damp clothing her vision drifted from blurry to clear and she shivered while sitting in her wet clothing. She sat quietly occasionally taking a sip of the glass of water that sat in front of her. She felt her head fall forward and she would jerk it up to keep from falling forward onto the table. She at one point closed her eyes for too long and hit her head on the table she woke up and flung herself back into a sitting position. She looked up at the pair they were looking at her with a strange look on their faces.

"Sorry" She said straightening her posture.

"Linka, how long have you been awake?" Sam asked looking at her face, it looked aged and tired.

"Possible a week, I don't really know. It is the will of Heaven so I will do it." She said louder than she had wanted to. Several of the people around looked at her. Linka put her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand. She looked across at Dean. She felt her head slip and let it fall again. This time it fell off the table and the rest of her followed. She hit the floor and quickly scrambled back into her seat. She took another sip of water.

"Is that all you're having?" Dean asked her motioning to the water.

"Yes."

"What are on some new crash diet craze?"

"No."

"Then eat something."

"Man does not live on bread alone, so no thank you."

"When is the last time you ate?"

"I do not know possibly a week ago, but I am not positive."

"This is getting ridiculous, you need sleep and food."

"I am fine, and I will do such things when I am told to do them." She knew that she was not fine. She felt rundown and drained. She could not let either of them know this so she straightened and sat still trying to fight off the grip of exhaustion.

"Linka you don't make me force feed you." Dean said brandishing a slice of bacon at her. She looked at him.

"Put the bacon down before I am forced to hurt you." She cracked her knuckles.

"What are you gonna do?" She raised her fingers and moved them close to his head he dropped the fired weapon.

"You see, that wasn't that hard now was it? Now if you don't mind please drop the subject of my sleeping and eating schedule." She put her hand on her lap and leaned back.


	27. ipse dixit

It was dark out and the occasional street light flooded the car with a yellow orange glow. She was beginning to feel her mind slip away. It had been a little over fourteen days. She was pushing herself to dangerous limits. She had already begun to have trouble with memory and her vision was constantly drifting into blurriness. She tried to retreat into her mind but she was unsure of the safety of it. She could no longer tell what she was seeing or imagining. Her mind was wandering away from her and her body was beginning to fail her. She kept telling herself that she needed to keep going, she couldn't rest until she was allowed to. She leaned forward. Dean was asleep in the passenger seat. Sam was driving and Linka was rocking a little.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"There were some demonic omens in Idaho."

"Okay, how much longer?"

"A couple of hours."

"Okay." She pulled out her journal and scribbled a few more notes down.

The town was small; a farming community but there was virtually no one around. Linka looked at the flickering street lamps, they twitched and so did her eyes. She felt them move in her head without her consent. It was dark. She looked around and turned to Sam.

"What time is it?" Sam looked at his watch

"Nine,"

"At night?"

"No nine in the morning." She straightened.

"Then the Lord said to Moses, stretch out your hand toward the sky so that darkness will spread over Egypt-darkness that can be felt."

"One of the ten plagues of Egypt."

"The ninth one, the plague of darkness, there is more to come."She looked closer out the window "There has been more before." She said as she pressed her head against the window of the car.

"More to come?"

"Yes, the final plague; the plague on the first born." She let her eyes drop to Dean.

"What? Do you mean the one where every first born is killed?"

"Every first born son is killed. Did you not read the bible? It is stated in Exodus 11:1"

"Yeah but I thought they were the plagues of Egypt not Idaho."

"It does not matter, if that is what it is then it is." She tilted her head and looked out the windshield. "I can stop it."

"You can? How?"

"I can stop it, I have to stop it. Stop the car."

"Wait what?"

"Stop the Car!" She said very loudly. It woke Dean up. Linka pushed his seat forward to get out. She stood by the car for a second then walked around it craning her head and neck skyward. She changed direction and kept walking into the dark. It engulfed her.

She walked down a street unable to see anything. She was being crushed by the blackness. She followed the voice and listened to it. She stopped and waited for more of the voice.

"This will not end with me walking away will it?" She listened. "I thought so. I will do this for you." She turned back around and walked back to the parked car. She opened the door and pushed her way into the back seat.

"It will be alright, this will end soon." She said flatly.

"End? End how?" Sam asked.

"It will end and that is all that matters." She said.

"Yeah but how?" Sam was persistent.

"It will end that should be enough for you."


	28. fortiter in re, suaviter in modo

Hours had past and they had driven around the small town at least three times. Linka had remained quiet in the back seat occasionally asking for the time. She would lean forward and look out the windshield then lean back and look out the windows. After a while they stopped. There was no sign of anyone. It was empty. Linka leaned forward.

"What time is it?"

"It's noon" Sam said as he checked his watch.

"Alright, are you tired?" She asked both of them.

"No but you should be, what is this like you sixteenth day without sleep?"

"I suppose it is, but you both should sleep." She put her elbows on the back of the bench seat.

"Linka you are the one who…" Sam was out. Linka removed her two fingers from his head. She looked at Dean.

"It is your turn." She moved her hand to his head but her grabbed it and pushed it back, she resisted.

"Linka have you lost it?"

"No, I have lost nothing but something shall be restored." She moved her fingers on her free hand to his head and lightly tapped it. He was out. Linka crawled over them and exited the car. She looked back at it and ran her fingers over the body for the last time. She felt the cold metal and smooth lines. She wanted to get back in and leave. She saw them begin to move, she knew it wouldn't last long so she walked into the dark again. She couldn't see but she knew where she was going. She heard it again, the voice telling her to come to it. She obeyed even though she could barely walk. She was tired and weak. Her body screamed in protest but she dragged her feet regardless of the exhaustion. She fell once, possibly twice, but she would get back up and continue on her march. She stopped at one point and looked up. She saw an abyss of black and heard the same voice. It spoke to her. She listened. She knelt and waited. She heard more voices, she knew that they would look but she did not move. She waited and began to feel her heart pound, she was dreading this but it was required of her. She felt cold and she shivered a little. She knew what was next. She looked up and waited.

"Linka, what the hell?" Dean said as he looked at her face from a standing position.

"Please move, you do not want to be here for this."

"For what?"

"I am ending this now."

"Ending what?" Sam said leaning over her as well.

"I am ending the plague of darkness; the lives of the people around here will be restored."

"How are you going to end this?" Dean asked.

"I will end it with a sacrifice, a rather large one." They looked at each other then back down to her.

"You aren't going to…"

"Yes, I will die. An angel will use me as a channel for a Heavenly force. I will die from it." She said without any hint of emotion.

"Are you crazy?"

"No I am not; I am doing what I was told to do."

"You can't let think that this is a good idea, I mean you'll die." Sam said.

"Yes I will, but it is my order to do this."

"Linka you can't be serious."

"I am, now please back away from me."

"Linka, you are just being used you can refuse." She still looked at the sky.

"I cannot, if I did I would die anyway, but I would die without fulfilling my job."

"Linka,"

"No, Stop trying to sway me. I will not listen to you."She paused she heard it. "Good bye Sam and good bye Dean. It was nice meeting you." She closed her eyes and felt warmth spread over her, and then it stopped.


	29. ditat Deus

She opened her eyes and saw a woman kneeling in front of her. The woman was smiling a soft warm smile. She was beautiful and held Linka's shoulders. The woman moved one hand and brushed Linka's face.

"Linka, you have passed." Linka was confused and dazed.

"Passed?"

"Yes, you have passed the test of obedience."

"Sraosha?"

"Yes, I am the angel of obedience. You have followed the orders given to you." Sraosha removed her hands from Linka's shoulders and stood up. Linka followed her and stood as well.

"I do not understand. I was being tested?"

"Yes, you were tested to ensure that you would not waiver from you mission, no matter what it was or entailed for you."

"I…"

"As a reward for your dutifulness you will not die."

"Thank you, but what about…"

"This town will be restored." Sraosha lifted a hand and the darkness faded from the sky. Linka still stood.

"I was tested?"

"Yes, because you did not falter you will remember." Sraosha tapped Linka's head. Everything flooded back. She remembered. She then realized how weak she was. She fell to her knees and hands. Sraosha knelt in front of her.

"I… I was tested!" Linka flipped her head up and looked at the woman. "I was being tested?"

"Yes, you…"

"Why? I was being toyed with to see if I would follow!"

"It was decided that you had begun to leave the path that was set for you so it needed to be ensured that you were still obedient to your orders."

"I have followed my orders for years, and you just decide that I needed to prove myself now?" She forced herself to kneel instead of rest on all fours.

"It was deemed necessary." Linka was baffled but too tired to argue anymore.

"So you are the angel of obedience?" Dean asked the woman. She stood.

"Yes, I am."

"So how obedient are you?" He smiled his signature cocky smile.

"I reward the obedient." She smiled back as she said it.

"Well I can be very obedient for you."He moved closer to her.

"Dean, she is an angel so drop it." Linka said from the ground."Oh sweet Heaven I am tired."


	30. qui audet adipiscitur

Linka struggled back to the car. She had not realized how much her body had begun to fall apart. She hit the back seat and was out. She did not remember her sleep. When she woke up she was in a bed. Her shoes were off and she was wrapped in the blankets. She lay there for several minutes with her eyes closed. She didn't want to move. She pulled everything tighter and breathed deeply. She opened her eyes then shut them again. It was dark but she knew that it was late in the day. She hated sleeping for long periods of time. She felt lazy and wasteful if she did. She stretched under the covers and sighed in contentment. She rolled onto her stomach and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was one. She threw her head against the pillow. She had wasted so much time. She pushed herself up but her arms would not support the weight. She fell back and noticed the gnawing pain in her torso. She remembered she had not eaten in sixteen days. She rolled back onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes again. She thought about the events that had happened. She had been tested. She had passed, but it had taken its toll on her. She had been put through ordeals before, she had been given orders that went against her better judgment and every time she had followed and never questioned. She had always listened and never disobeyed. She thought about her conversation with Heaven before she was taken away. She had been told that her emotions and personal connection with her mission was getting in the way. She was told that it would end badly if she continued with her attachment. Linka thought about it. She had not felt like she was emotionally attached. She had remained distant, although. Linka remembered her conversation with Dean about her mother, and her contract. Linka had never told anyone about it and she had revealed the inner workings of it to someone who she had barely known. She covered her face with her hands and groaned in self frustration. That had been it. She had told him about her life. She had allowed him to see her weaknesses. She could have kicked herself. She felt stupid for doing it. She curled up in a ball on her side and closed her eyes. She heard the door unlock.

"Do you think she's awake?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so; I mean she was awake for sixteen days so I would assume that she is still sleeping."

"Well you assume wrong." Linka said as she rolled over so she was facing them. She pushed herself to sit up but she felt dizzy and leaned to far forward over the edge of the bed. She hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow." She said pathetically from the floor. Sam walked over to help her up. "I can do it. I don't need help." She put her hand out to make sure that he did not come any closer. She crawled to a chair and pulled herself into it. She was panting when she sat and leaned her head back. She tilted her head forward. "I told you I didn't need help." She said in between strained breathes.

Linka tore into the sandwich. She was starving. She sighed and made sounds of pleasure as she ate. She closed her eyes as she ate savoring every moment of it.

"You and the sandwich want some alone time?" Dean asked as he watched her. Linka opened her eyes and gave him an annoyed glare while she chewed. She swallowed.

"Shut up and let me eat." She tore off another mouthful.

"Linka do remember why you left and forgot everything?" Sam asked. She gave him the same annoyed glare.

"I'm eating. Don't ask me anything when I am eating." She said with her mouthful. She swallowed and continued to devour the sandwich. She continued her sounds of bliss whilst eating. Both of them gave her strange looks but she was too enthralled with the food to notice or care. She finished and grabbed something else and began to eat it.

"You might want to slow down there Linka." Sam reached for her hand to move it away from her face.

"You bring that hand close to my mouth and I will bite it. So back off!" She had a dead serious look in her eyes as she continued.

Linka was still tired and drained but she tried to make it seem like she wasn't. She would insist on carrying anything she could, she refused to be taken care of. She had never liked the idea of someone doing everything for you. She did not want to be considered useless or a traditional weak female. She knew that she needed rest and that she was adding more stress on her body when it needed time to heal. So she filled her time with reading and looking for any information on protective measures against demons. She already knew many different precautions, but there were a few that seemed ridiculous and rather dumb. She continued her research with the occasional conversation for guidance and help from sources that were not of Earthly origins. She spent most of her time in hotels rooms by herself. She hated not being out and doing her job she felt sedentary and pointless. A protector who was not allowed to protect.


	31. fortasse affectus

It was getting to be too much; she had spent most of her time in the small room pacing back and forth. She looked at the spare key that had been left on the table. She grabbed in and a few other things that she never left without, namely knives. She left the room and walked for a while. She needed to get out and move since she had been confined for so long. She liked being in fresh air. She wandered around for an hour or two and eventually found a bench; she sat down and just looked out at the view in front of her. She heard someone walk to the bench. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see who it was. It was a boy, possibly a few years older than her. He walked to her.

"Is this seat taken?" She looked around and saw several other benches that were empty.

"No." She said as she slid over to make some more room. She pulled her limbs in closer to her body. She looked the opposite direction. She turned her head a little and turned her eyes more so she could see him. He had dark hair and an effortless attractiveness. She turned her eyes back to the ground.

"So, what are you doing here by yourself?" He asked her after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I was just sitting, enjoying the scenery." She turned her head to him. He had grey eyes, she, loved grey eyes.

"Do you live around here?" She paused before answering.

"No, I'm visiting for a little while." She turned her body a little more to him, he did the same.

"Really, you're visiting here. There isn't anything here." She smiled a little.

"There is more than you think."

"Like what?"

"Oh interesting things, things that pertain to my life."

"Pertain to your life. Aren't you mysterious?" Linka laughed a little at that comment. She couldn't help herself it wasn't even that funny she just felt like smiling and laughing with this person.

"I'm Jack." He said smiling at her. "So do you have a name or should I call you mystery girl?" Linka laughed some more.

"No, I have a name. It's Linka."

"Linka that is a pretty name, but I guess a pretty name belongs with a pretty girl." She laughed and looked at the ground. "What it's true." He said defending his statement. She smiled a fake smile at the ground then flipped her head up to him.

"I bet you say that to all the girls you meet on park benches."

"Surprisingly it doesn't happen that often."

"Really, I would think that benches would be the perfect spot to meet someone." She said jokingly.

"Well, it was today." She felt her face get warm and she stood up quickly.

"I should probably get going." He stood up too. He was much taller than her.

"Do you think, maybe, we could meet here again?" She was taken back. She stared at him in utter shock and amazement.

"Sure, same time tomorrow?"

"Perfect, it was really nice meeting you Linka."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too." She turned and walked away slowly while smiling to herself.


	32. non facesso interrogo mea

When she unlocked the door and walked in they were in the middle of a conversation. They stopped and looked at her as she walked in and closed the door. She pulled her sweatshirt off and unhooked the various weapons from her belt before sitting down and opening one of her books. She flipped over some of the pages before noticing the silence.

"What?" She asked as she looked up.

"So, where were you all day?" Dean asked her.

"I went for a walk. I didn't know I had to clear it with you before I left."

"Really, you went for a walk?" She was getting nervous.

"Of course I did what else could I have done? Anyway, I shouldn't be the one being questioned here. You are the ones I should be questioning. You do realize that those demons I mentioned, the soul devours and the succubus are still out there roaming around so I should be the one asking about your day and if you did anything stupid."

"Really now? Because last time I checked we are the adults here and you are the child." That was not what Linka wanted to hear.

"I am not a child that you can push around." She stood up and walked to him with angry movements. "I will not be treated as such. I do not need some immature, lazy, self absorbed, sorry excuse for a hunter ordering me around. I do not need to take this."

"You better back up right now. You need to get a leash on that attitude of yours little missy."

"I don't have to stay here and take this!"

"Fine then, go."

"I will!" She grabbed her things and marched out. She was angry with him for thinking that she needed to be watched. She walked past the car. She stopped and looked at it. She thought for a second.


	33. id es amor?

Linka sat in the bar watching the patrons make idiots of themselves. She sat in the corner and flipped through a book she had found in the back seat of the car. Hot wiring it had been easy. She could have done it blindfolded. She knew that Dean would want her head on a pike when he found his precious car missing. She would deal with that later on right now she just wanted some time to herself. She flipped over the pages until she felt a presence near her she looked up. It was jack standing in front of her.

"May I sit here?" She smiled.

"Of course." He did and she closed her book.

"So, how did you get in here?"

"Well I didn't, Laura Colton did." She said while still smiling.

"Well, technically Charlie Bardeen got in here not me." He smiled at her.

"So Charlie," She said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Laura I'll tell you if you tell me why you are here." She laughed to herself while she lowered her head and brought it back up.

"I needed some space; my brothers were driving me nuts."

"Your brothers, younger or older?"

"Older they are a lot closer with each other than they are with me." She paused and looked down then back up. "It really doesn't matter though I can fend for myself and I don't need them all that much."

"I can tell you don't need much help, you're stronger than that." She felt her face get warm. "So do you just come into bars to sit in the corners?" He asked, she laughed

"Yeah, pretty much." She couldn't help but smile at him. She liked it she didn't need to be stiff. She stood up.

"You play darts?"

"No."

"I'll teach you." She took his hand and led him over.

After several fits of laughter and failed attempts to teach him how to throw Linka took the darts and threw them herself. Not a single miss. She turned to him and gave a theatrical bow as he clapped for her. She laughed and blushed.

"If I can make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"Never become a professional dart throwing teacher." She laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Hours passed but Linka didn't notice they talked about everything and nothing. Linka asked him about his life. He had a younger brother and lived with his parents. He would graduate from high school in the spring and then go to a college _somewhere other than here_, he said jokingly. He wanted to be a research scientist for pharmaceutical companies. She couldn't help but laugh and smile at that.

"What? What is so funny?" He said as he smiled at her. She loved his smile.

"Sorry, I've just never heard anyone say that they want to do that?"

"Really, ok then. What do you want to do? What is your dream job?" She faked a smile at the mention of that topic. She already had a job and she knew that she could never have the life of a normal person.

"You know I haven't thought too much about it."

"Fair enough." The subject died, she was happy that it did. They talked for a few more hours about music, books, and trivial things that Linka had never had time to reflect on. After a while the bar tender walked over to them.

"We're closing for the night so you two have to leave." Linka looked at the clock on the wall; it was four in the morning.

"Oh, Shoot! I got to go." She stood and walked out quickly. He followed her.

"Linka," She stopped and turned. He walked close to her. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled and got in the car.

Linka pulled into a space and disconnected the wires. The engine shut off. She shoved the wires back in and got out. She turned around and saw Dean walking to her.

"Oh thank God you're okay!"

"I told you I …"

"Not you, the car." He looked at it and ran his hand over the body. Then he turned to Linka. "What the Hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I needed a car to get away from you. This one happened to be available." She crossed her arms and shifted on her hips.

"Don't you get smart with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you don't understand smart."

"What is with you? You steal a car; you are insulting your mission and you…"

"My mission is too dumb to realize that I am trying to help it! Maybe if you pulled your head out of where ever it is you have it shoved you would see that!" It was a shouting match.

"You need to calm down and control yourself!"

"I AM CALM! I have been calm for my whole life! I don't need someone else ordering me around!"

"I think you do! You are out of control!"

"Out of control? Oh well let me just listen to you! Because you are so in control of yourself and your life and everything around you! You just don't like the fact that I don't do what you say! I am trying to keep you safe and you don't want to admit that you need any protection!" Some of the other people staying at the motel were looking out windows or watching from their door ways. Sam walked to them and tried to stop it.

"Both of you need to calm down, now come back inside." Linka looked at him then Dean.

"Fine." She turned and marched back. When they were in the room with the door locked it started again.

"What the Hell?" Linka turned to Dean and walked up to him.

"I don't answer to you; I don't need to tell you anything if I don't want to."

"What the hell is wrong with you? What made you think that it was a good idea to steal a car, not just any car my car!"

"I didn't steal it!"

"Well what, you just borrowed it?"

"Yeah I did." She gave him a snarky look.

"Don't you give me that look."

"What are you going to do ground me? I work for heaven and they out rank you on any subject."

"You would both cut it out?" Sam said from the sideline.

"Dude, she stole my car!"

"I did not!"

"Both of you! Dean drop it, and Linka apologize." Both looked at him with horror, the thought of admitting being wrong seemed like asking for their souls. They looked at each other. Linka rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth, but she eventually looked at Dean.

"Sorry I took your car." She said without an ounce of remorse in her voice.

"You didn't do anything to it did you?"

"No I treated with the same care I would show a puppy." She walked over to a bed and sat down on it and untied her boots. She threw them on the floor and pulled off her sweatshirt.

"You do know that that is my bed right?" Dean asked her.

"Suck it up and deal with it!" She fell back and pretended to be asleep.

"No one can fall asleep that fast." She felt him nudge her she continued with her false sleep.

"Dean, just sleep on the cot." Sam said


	34. cernere

Linka got up early and left without waking them. She walked and waited by the bench. She looked around. She knew it was a little early but she did not want to wait. She waited while she paced in front of the bench. She felt an anxious joy that twisted her but it wasn't unpleasant. She had not felt this way. She did not feel weighed down or like she had to be the one who had to fix life. She felt at ease and light. She heard footsteps and turned around excitedly.

"Linka."

"Castiel."

"What are you doing?"

"I…I am waiting."

"Waiting?"

"Yes, waiting, but it is not important."

"Linka, I have come to remind you to be careful."

"I know I already tried to follow Sam and Dean but they…"

"No, you need to be careful too."

"Me? I know what I am doing I…"

"You can be fooled too. You should be careful, these demons…"

"I already know, and I would never fall prey to such desires or be tricked by them I know better than Sam and Dean."

"Very well," Linka turned around but then turned back to Castiel. He was gone. She turned back around and waited.

Linka was happy. She walked with Jack and she didn't have a care in the world. She forgot about the voices that were always speaking to her. She forgot the horrors that she had been subjected to and she forgot the loneliness that often haunted her. They walked and laughed. She felt an ease that she had not felt, it was pleasing that she did not need to be stoic she did not need to be the one who had to be responsible for everyone and everything. She would lean her head on his arm and feel safe and free. She held his hand and he held hers she loved the feeling of his hand on hers. They walked for an hour or two and she did not keep track of the time that they spent wandering in silence that was filled with everything. Linka was enjoying her moment of peace when something shattered it.

"Linka?" She whipped her head around and saw Dean standing by the open door of his car. Linka looked at him with a blank look but eventually pulled away from Jack.

"I have to go." She said mournfully.

"I'll see you later." He walked away and Linka felt a crushing blow in her chest. She turned to Dean, she was angry at him, at both of them. They were stealing her happiness; they did not want her to feel free or anything. She was angry.


	35. mordax dictum

"What the name of all that's holy do you think you're doing?"She asked accusingly.

"Me? I should be asking you what you are doing. Get in the car." She did but she did so with great bitterness. Linka sat in the back seat looking out the window with a look of pure displeasure on her face.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Why do you care?" She said snappily.

"Just answer the question." Dean said, he was annoyed with her.

"I don't have to if I don't want to."

"Linka, I'm not asking much, just who was that?" Sam said trying to justify his question.

"Well it is asking much, I don't need to tell either of you anything."

"What is going on with you?" Dean said.

"Nothing."

"No there is something going on with you. What was with that guy? Do you know him?"

"Well I was talking to him so yeah; it is safe to say I know him." She sounded positively bitchy.

"You should be careful." Sam said from the front. "There are going to be people out there…"

"Oh shut up! I already know that. I am a hunter and I know how to take care of myself. I also have angels on my side."

"Yeah we know, but you're fourteen and you are…"

"What? A girl? Too stupid to realize when something is wrong?" She asked.

"No you're young and you probably don't notice things as well as someone older would." Sam said trying to calm her down.

"So age is the factor here?"

"No, it's just you haven't had that much experience with…"

"With what?"

"People, who want to hurt you, use you." Dean said.

"Oh really? Because it's not like I have had a target on my back for demons for the past ten years or anything." Linka said sarcastically. "But you're right because you're always right Dean, why don't you start being my boss and telling me what to do because you are so high up on the freaking totem pole!" She said as the anger in her voice grew towards the end of the sentence.

"Linka we are just trying to tell you to calm down and think."

"Think? Why? Do you honestly think that I don't think about my actions? Do you think that I don't think about every single little detail of my life every second of every day! I have to constantly think about my actions and their reactions!"

"Linka, maybe you should just calm down and maybe not see that person anymore." Sam said trying to reason with her. She did not like that idea.

"That's it… You are trying to make me into a miserable angry person just like you two!" She said accusingly.

"Linka, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean said getting annoyed with her extreme attitude shift.

"So what now I'm not allowed to at differently? I didn't know I was restricted in my emotional range by two people who started the Freaking Apocalypse!"

"Hey!"

"Don't _hey_ me Dean! You want to keep me on a leash because you couldn't keep your brother here from becoming a demon blood addict! Well you know what you just suck at this whole looking out for people thing!"

"That's it you need to control yourself!"

"Control myself? Oh I'm sorry, because you could definitely control yourself when you were in Hell, you know you had so much self control when you started to torture souls!" The car stopped suddenly.

"Linka that is enough!" Sam said.

"Enough? Fine then let me out." Dean was quiet in the front. Link got out and walked away from the car. Sam followed her.

"Linka, what is with you?"

"Nothing okay, I don't need you trying to get involved in my life. I don't need anyone taking care of me." She walked away angry at them and just wanting to find Jack again.


	36. peccavi

**Author's Note**

**So to get the full effect of this section I suggest listening to: **_**Speeding Cars**_**- Imogene Heap ;**_**Angels-**_**Within Temptation; **_**Hallelujah-**_**Rufus Wainwright or any other sad sounding songs. Trust me it will be worth it. So I hope you like this part because I love it!!!! Enjoy!**

She did find him sitting in the same bar. She walked over to him.

"May I sit here?" She asked.

"Of course." He looked at her. "I am really happy to see you again."

"Me too." She put her hand on his and he held hers for a few minutes. She was content and felt a wonderful bliss. She smiled at him, he smiled at her. They stayed that way, just content looking at one another. He looked at her.

"Did you need some space again?" She stopped smiling.

"Yeah, I… I just couldn't stand being around them. They… they think that I am not capable of taking care of myself and that I do not know anything about anything." She looked at him again. "I don't need them." He held her hand still and looked at her.

"You are so much stronger than that." She smiled.

"I don't know why they don't trust me?"

"It is because they do not understand you. You are more than they think you will ever be." Linka smiled and looked at him, a deep look that made her feel safe.

Linka sat in the passenger seat of his car. She watched the street lights move on either side. When the car stopped he got out and opened her door. It was an older building that would have looked ugly in daylight. But the dark gave it depth and made it seem like a sculpture. Exposed and open but strong. They walked in arm in arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He led her. She felt safe and secure. A feeling that she did not feel often. She felt no need to know what was going on or that she needed to have control of the movements they made. Linka liked the dark shadows and exposed architecture. It seemed skeletal but soft and beautiful. He held her closer and she felt the same twist in her chest, it was not displeasing. He turned her and she followed, dancing to the music that they both heard. Links allowed herself to be lead and she let go of control. He leaned close to her; she leaned but pulled away at the last second. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She knew that she should not be here.

"What's wrong?" He asked her softly.

"I… I am just…"

"Don't worry this is what you want." She couldn't help but feel that he was right. She leaned in but stopped and pulled away. The sense of guilt and wrongness tugged at her brain. He moved his hand over her hair then down her neck. She felt a shiver course through her body. She moved closer but this time she felt a shock run down her spine. It was telling her no. She backed away.

"Linka, are you alright?"

"I… I… maybe I should go."

"Linka", he held her wrists and pulled her in "its ok I'm here."

"I… I don't know." She freed her hands. "I really should go." He grabbed her wrist again.

"Linka, please don't go."

"I have to." She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. "Jack, let go of me."

"Linka, this could have been easy." She looked at him. He had a sad look painted on his face.

"What?"

"You could have died happy, but now, we have to do this the hard way."

"What?" She managed before He pulled her in and grabbed her throat. She could feel her windpipe begin to be crushed."Linka, you could have died knowing pleasure, but this works for me too." He threw her across the space. She hit the wall and fell on the floor chocking for air and trying to push herself up. He was standing over her. She saw the dead black eyes. She pushed herself up but he grabbed her and flung her into the wall again. She hit it and fell to the floor like a rag doll. Her limbs had not tension or control. She lay there and felt blood run down her hair line.

"Linka, Linka, Linka, why won't you just let it happen, think about you die knowing happiness and I get to kill you. It is a win for both of us." Linka looked at him. She kicked her leg up and hit him in the chest. She rolled over and stood up. She grabbed for a knife but there were none on her at the moment. She hadn't taken one when she left. She didn't feel the need to carry a weapon when she had left to meet Jack that morning.

"Awww, what's the matter? Did you forget protection?" She raised her hand but he was next to her before she knew it. He twisted her wrist till she heard a crack. It was agony. She sank to the floor. She looked at him through the tears in her eyes, she told herself they were from the pain of having your bones broken. She kicked him in the knees and he went down she ran. He was there when she thought she was safe.

"Linka, what's wrong?" She backed away but he grabbed her shirt and flung her into the wall. She fell back and he picked her up by her neck. "I thought that you would be more difficult to break. Turns out you were one of the easiest ones to bring down." She felt her wind pipe being pushed on. "The protector, the warrior of Heaven, God's golden girl; you are just as pathetic and weak as the rest. I thought that I would need to pull out all the stops but you were so easy to see into. I saw your loneliness and your desperation for attention and contact. You wanted someone, you feel for the same sinful desires that everyone else has. I mean come on, Did you honestly think that anyone would want you?" He threw her at the floor; she hit it and heard a series of cracks in her chest. "You are no better than the rest of them. You might even be worse." She looked up at him. She tried to kick him again but he just pushed her leg back down. He picked her up again by the neck.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon." She couldn't breathe she felt like everything was fading. That was when she heard the gunshot. He dropped her on the floor and she lay there gasping for air. The demon turned away from her.

"Really now? You think that you can bring me down?"

"Yeah we do." Linka tried to sit up but her ribs were cracked so it was difficult to stand. She saw Dean trying to bring the knife close enough to the demon to kill it. Sam was over Linka.

"Linka, are you alright?"

She was quiet and didn't look at him. She tried to sit up but she couldn't. She watched as Dean finally stabbed it in the neck. It glowed with sparks of orange electricity and then fell. Dean pulled the knife out and walked to Linka.

"You alright?" Linka looked at both of them and stood up quickly as she pushed them out of her way. She couldn't look at them right now; she didn't want to be seen. She felt ashamed, dumb, and useless. She ran even though her ribs shifted and stab into something under her muscle and skin. She wanted to get away. She heard their footsteps following her. She couldn't let them see her fall apart. She turned a corner and skidded on the ground. She hid in a small room and shut the door. She sank down against it. She waited until she heard the footsteps die. Then she let herself break. She heard them coming back. She covered her face with her hands to try to stifle herself. They knocked on the door.

"Linka?"It was Dean. She pulled herself together and brought the mask of a collected person back out. She was used to wearing it. She walked out without a hint of emotion.

"Linka, are you alright?"

"Of course I am." She said blankly. "We should go." She walked away while she felt her bones snap back into place and knit themselves back together. She could feel the strain on her body. It pulled at every strand of her being and she felt a draining force. She felt weak all over and throughout herself. She refused to look at them. They would see the pain inside her and how she had been ripped apart. She refused to talk. Dean and Sam tried to talk to her; they tried to coax anything out of her. She slept in the car so she would not have to be near them. She didn't sleep she wept over the mistakes she had made. She wept over the fact that she had been so blind to danger. She had believed that she was worth being loved. She felt worthless, and dumb. She was no better than anyone else. She was nothing, she was weak.


	37. medicus recludo convulnero

Linka wore her sunglasses in the back seat. She looked out the window. She had not spoken to them since the incident on that night a few days ago. She had shut her emotions down and carried out everything with a robotic iciness. She was absorbed in a world of self loathing and self blame. She refused to look at either of them. She felt ashamed for what she had said to them. She did not want to speak again or been seen by anyone. She felt like every mistake she had made was carved into her skin and visible to them. She wanted to run but she could not. She instead remained and wallowed in self loathing and hatred.

"Linka, it wasn't your fault." Dean said after hours of quiet. "It was an incubus, the male version of a succubus. You just fell for its tricks." That didn't help her.

"I was dumb." She said after a minute. "I fell for it…" She paused. "I shouldn't have." She said as her voice cracked a little. She tried to calm herself but it was overwhelming. "I was stupid, and I was weak…" Her voice was strained due to the emotion bubbling in her throat.

"Linka, it was just a mistake everyone…"

"I'm not everyone Sam!" She said with the same strain tugging at her. "I am supposed to be above stupid desires." She pulled her sunglasses off and put her hand over her eyes. "I am supposed to be in control of my feelings and…and I wasn't" Her voice reached a point where it broke and the true emotion behind it came forward. She quickly put her sunglasses back on.

"Linka, you're only human. You can't cut yourself off from your emotions." Sam said from the front.

"You can't let this keep eating at you Linka." Dean said. She knew he was right.

"You don't get it do you? I haven't been able to be a properly functioning human since I was four! I haven't been able to talk with normal people, I can't get close. When I finally did it was a demon who wanted me dead! Do you know what that is like?" She waited for a response. "I can't be like anyone else. I can't be a puppet to my emotions." She felt the hot liquid slip down her face. She took the sunglasses off.

"Linka you can't just ignore what makes you human."

"I can try."

"Linka, you can't do that." Dean said.

"You don't get it do you? My job requires that I be above earthly desires. I have to be detached, do you realize that I was taken away because I let my feelings get in my way." There was a silence Linka covered her eyes with her hand. "I can't even tell my dad what I do He doesn't know about any of this."

"Your dad doesn't know about you and the angels?" Sam asked.

"No, I was told that he could not know that it would hinder me." She couldn't help herself everything was pushing up and out. She tried to hold back but it had been sitting and festering inside of her for so long. "I have to be more than normal people. I wasn't, I fell for a guy who just wanted me dead." She kept thinking about it and felt worse. She thought about how she had just let someone in and how she allowed herself to be weak and open. She thought about she had been so foolish to think that she was appealing, how she let herself be taken into a dangerous situation and been blind to it all. "I can't keep doing this." She said

"What?"

"I can't keep doing any of this. Channeling angels, healing myself, extracting demons, it all is just too much. It takes chunks of me every time." Her voice broke and she could no longer hold back the pain from her voice. "I am weak and I was a horrible person! I don't know why you bothered to save me!" She cradled her head in her hand. She couldn't help but beat herself up. "I am a miserable bitch and I don't deserve to…" She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Linka, someone once told me 'No one is so far gone that they cannot be forgiven' and they were right." Dean said while holding her shoulder. "Linka, it was a demon, it tricked you they trick everyone. You can't keep blaming yourself, it won't change what happened." Linka knew he was right. She put her head on his hand.

"I am so sorry." She said.

"It's okay Linka." She let her body shake and allowed her tears to fall on his hand. She couldn't help it. She let herself break open and let them see her fragile nature. She looked up at Dean. Her eyes were red and glistened with tears. She opened her mouth but no words would fit the situation. He seemed to know that as he pushed a lock of her hair away from her face. She smiled a little.

Linka lay on the bed with her eyes closed. She was listening. She heard the door close and she opened her eyes. Dean was gone. She saw Sam looking at her. She didn't like it. She felt like he was dissecting her. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Linka."

"Yeah?"

"Linka, you aren't weak." She looked at with confusion.

"What?"

"Linka, you know you're limits and weaknesses. You accept them. You don't try to go and do something that would do more harm than good to prove that you aren't weak." She turned more to him.

"Are you comparing me to you?" She asked quietly. He was quiet.

"Yeah." She saw that this was a sensitive subject. She had never thought much about it.

"Sam, I was never told why you did what you did. I was only told what you did. It was not deemed important for me to know." She looked at him. "I suppose it is because it would make you more relatable."

"Relatable?"

"Yeah, because…I… we sort of share a common ground when it comes to stuff like this?"

"Like…"

"Like you felt controlled. My entire life is controlled. I barely have a say in what I do. If I had known that you had done what you had because of that it could have made me sympathetic to you."

"Why do you do it?"

"What?"

"Why do you let yourself be used be and controlled. You can't be happy with your life if you don't even have a say in it."

"Truly, I am not completely happy with my job. I keep doing it because if I stop or refuse…" She couldn't believe she was saying this. "I would die." She looked at him then to her hands which she had folded in her lap. "I suppose that is why I was not informed of the reason behind your decision making."

"Why would they care if you died because you didn't listen? It seems to me like if you didn't listen that they wouldn't care."

"I am far too valuable to them. It is difficult to find someone who would be willing to follow heavenly commands. It is generally frowned upon by society to listen to the voices that you hear." She smiled at the thought. "Does it seem funny to you that you don't think I'm crazy because I listen to the voices that I hear? It just goes to show what this lifestyle does to you." She looked at him.

"Linka, why did you choose this life?"

"I didn't" She stopped smiling. "It is a long standing tradition in my family. We are one of the last remaining hunting clans in the world. It is a little ironic the hunting clans were hunted down at one point. People wanted to eradicate them. I want to keep doing this. I save lives."

"But what about yours?" She looked back at her hands. She didn't know what to say.

"My life has a greater purpose and I do not need to have a traditional life in which I have no higher calling. I know what many people wonder about and what many people fear. My life is meant for bigger things than simple desires that everyone else has." She had tried to think about this before. It had always been a difficult struggle for her to suppress what she wanted and sacrifice her own happiness for others. She knew that what she did was more important and wanting to be free from her job was selfish, but she could not help but think about the life that she could have had if her family had not been involved in hunting.

"I guess that I really do want my own life. I guess that is why I did what I did. I just wanted a connection and I wanted to be happy and free." She thought about it again. She felt a knot in her throat and she felt a pressure building in her head. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. She remembered how she had felt light and free when she had been with him. She remembered the crushing emptiness she felt when she learned what he was and the betrayal and stupidity she felt when he held her off the ground by her neck. She then realized the awkward silence.

"Oh well," she said as she tried to forget everything again. "It doesn't matter I can't change anything. I just have to deal with it. I know that there has to be a reason for all these rules and restrictions on me." She knew that there was no way that he could understand why she didn't question or try to change anything. No one ever did understand she knew that they couldn't possibly.

"So I am sorry that I judged you before I met you."She said.

"It's okay."

"I'm also sorry that I tried to slit your throat when I first met you." She looked up and over to him. "It was sort of a misunderstanding and…"

"And Dean wouldn't let me hear the end of it when I was brought down by a fourteen year old girl." He said laughing a little. She smiled.

"What can I say, I'm jacked." She laughed after she said that. He laughed with her.

"Okay Linka whatever you say." He said while still laughing.

"Dang right whatever I say." She laughed more. She hadn't since she had met Jack. It was nice. She heard the door open. She looked at smiling.

"What's up?" Dean asked seeing that she had woken from her sullen slump.

"Nothing" She said while still smiling. "I'm just smiling."

The next morning Linka woke up quietly and stepped out of the room. She looked at the sun rise. It bathed everything in a pink red glow. She loved this time of day. It was still cold from the night and the sunlight made the drops of moisture sparkle on everything. She thought about everything that had happened. She knew that most people would have broken years ago. She had kept herself locked away. She followed orders without question. She had given up her life for others and allowed herself to be used despite the pain that it inflicted on her. She thought about how she had left her dad and not told him anything about what she had been doing for years. She remembered when she was little and she had been asked to do things for the angels. She was allowed to lie to her dad. It was an odd contradiction in her restrictions. Honor thy father but lie to him. Linka looked down at her arms. The skin was all even and unmarked. If she had not been able to channel angels to heal her there would be scars covering her body. She thought about how easily she had fallen for the demons tricks. She knew it was right. She had wanted a connection, a closeness that was why she had been tricked. She deprived herself of them and she always felt a dull sense of loneliness. She knew that it was stupid to such things. She couldn't help it. There were so many things that could go wrong if she got too close. She wasn't even that close with her dad, her only living relative. She could pretend to be open with him but there was so much that she kept to herself. She waited then listened to the voice.

"Are you sure?" She listened. "No, I'm not complaining but…this seems counter intuitive of what I have been told for the past ten years." She waited. "Alright, I can do that. But juts so we're clear you are allowing this right? I don't want to be smitten because I did something that you changed your mind on at the last second." She paused. "Okay Okay, just making sure. I can definitely do that."

She sat in a chair reading one of her books quietly. She wasn't looking for anything she was just wasting time, which until now had been a luxury. She turned the pages slowly looking at the old writing and inked drawings of demons, werewolves, vampires, and various other evil things. She lowered the book. It had occurred to her that she had never had a childish innocence to all the evil in the world. Even before her mother's death she was told how to protect herself from anything dark in the world. She looked at Sam and Dean who were both still asleep. She knew that for a while each of them did not know about anything that she had known about. She thought about what it would have been like. She could not imagine it. She could not imagine the peace that the normal population knew. They did not need to know about angels, demons and the onslaught of the end of the world. She envied them and their serenity and lack of stress. They did not need to be the one who carried the weight of the world; they did not need to worry about the safety of everyone. She stopped thinking about it. She did not want to go back into her world of emptiness and depression. She saw one of them move. She closed the book and put it down. She smoothed her hair back and sat up straight.


	38. devoratoris

It was late when they sat down to watch the news. They clicked on the television and it flickered in and out along with the lights. They turned it off. The cable was probably undergoing maintenance and the power lines were probably having a power surge or something. It always seemed like there was something wrong with the power lines, cable, or phone lines. They sighed and reached for the glass of wine that they had on the coffee table. It was at their lips when they heard something. It was dull and heavy. It sounded like thunder or a tank. They put the wine glass down and walked to the front window. They looked out and saw the street lights flickering along with all the other houses lights. They kept looking because they wanted to see the origin of the noise. They soon felt a vibration that went along with it. The hanging lights jumped in their fixtures and the glasses rattled in the cabinets. They craned their necks to see what was going on. Then the front door jumped in its frame. They backed away from the window watching the door jump and bend inward. They grabbed the phone but it was dead. The flickering got faster and the shaking was reverberating in their rib cage. The door fell in with teeth and claw marks covering it. They screamed as they were pushed to the ground and had their chest ripped open.

Linka stepped over the puddle of blood hesitantly. It was difficult because of her high heels and skin tight skirt. She threw her arms out for balance and felt a hand grab hers. She did a trip leap into the arm attached to the hand.

"Thanks." She said to Sam as she pushed herself away to finally regain her footing.

"You find anything at the morgue?" Dean asked as he strolled in from another room.

"No, there were no remains." She said as she walked to get a better look at a blood stain on a wall.

"Nothing?"

"Nope, there were like a few fingers and maybe an ear or two but nothing that would yield information." She paused and turned to Dean. "Why did I have to play medical investigator? Couldn't one of you do it?"

"Well you look better in a skirt." Dean said smiling.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked crossing her arms.

"The medical examiner is a guy and we thought that a pretty girl in a tight skirt with a cute butt would get more answers." She looked at Dean, and then turned to look at her back. She turned back around and looked at him.

"Well I can't argue with the facts." She strolled across the room as she said it. "You two find anything?"

"Traces of sulfur and a lot of blood." Sam said as he looked at a few things that had been knocked over.

"So are we thinking demons?" She asked.

"Looks like it." Sam answered.

"So what happened to the bodies? Demons tend to leave bodies." She said.

"Could be some form of the Croatoan virus." Dean said as he looked at a dent in the wall.

"So how do you explain the torn up trees and flipped cars?" Linka didn't feel right with Dean's explanation.

"Maybe it was some kind of skirmish with angels." Sam said probably feeling the same way.

"If was angels I would know about it." She said turning to Sam.

"Okay little miss shoots down ideas what do you think it is?" Dean said annoyed with her rejection of their ideas.

"I don't know? You two are older and you are supposed to be wiser so you figure it out."

"Well we are still looking for anything, there isn't that much here." Sam said.

"Great so can we leave? I hate wearing these clothes for too long." Dean turned to her with his trademark cocky smile on his face.

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that." He said smiling and laughing.

"Shut up Dean." She said smiling at him.

When they got back to the room Linka kicked the shoes off immediately. She pulled her hair out of the bun and flipped it over her shoulder

"You can tell that high heels were invented by men." She said as she began to unbutton the top buttons of her shirt. "All they do is make your butt look good." She said as she sat down on the bed and grabbed her hair brush.

"Yeah, yeah they do." Dean said smiling.

"So besides that, do you have any other ideas?" Sam asked Linka as she brushed her hair out.

"No." She said flatly. "No I do not. Why do I have to be the idea girl? I mean you two are older, so shouldn't you know more than me?" There was a silence in the room. She looked up at them.

"So are you positive that it wasn't angels?" Sam asked trying to get his theory to be right.

"I am one hundred percent positive, now if you have any other bright ideas; I'll be in the shower." She said as she crossed to the bathroom.

Linka stood in front of the mirror toweling her hair off. She felt so much better since she was out of the skirt and heels. She didn't know how some women could walk around in them all day. She sighed. She preferred her boots to them any day of the year. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a t-shirt and pair of jeans from her back pack. She looked around. Both were gone. She shrugged and got dressed quickly, she was afraid that they would walk in and there would be some very awkward and uncomfortable moments. She grabbed her hair brush and ran it through the hair. It caught on a few snarls and tangles but she just ripped it through them. She wasn't all that concerned with how she looked half the time. It was too much wasted effort on something frivolous. So she continued to rip at her hair and eventually put the brush down. She lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She knew she was missing something but she didn't know what. She closed her eyes and thought for a while, until the door clicked open. She sat up and leaned back on her hands.

"Dude, she was so into me." Dean said turning around to Sam.

"Sure Dean whatever you say." Linka realized that she must have fallen asleep since it was dark outside.

"Who?" She asked as she sat up.

"What?"

"Who was _so into you_?" She asked rather sarcastically.

"No one." Dean said realizing who he was talking about that in front of.

"Dean, do I need to give the whole greatest sin talk again?" She asked as she crossed her arms. She still didn't like the people who indulged in it. She looked at the two of them with a reprimanding look.

"Whoa, hang on a second." Dean said when he saw her disapproving look. "I believe that we are the adults in this situation so we don't have to explain ourselves little missy." Linka rolled her eyes along with Sam.

"Okay, whatever you say Dean." She said in a voice that would make a five year old feel important. It worked.


	39. actio tuus saeculum

Linka woke up twisted in a blanket and half off of the cot. She tried to right herself but fell off and hit the floor with a small cry of surprise. She quickly sat up hoping that no one saw her. She was wrong.

"Morning sunshine" Dean said as he walked past her sitting wrapped in a sheet on the floor. Sam was tying his shoes on the edge of the bed. Linka got up sheepishly. She stood up and stretched letting the sheet fall around her ankles. She looked at the alarm clock then turned around.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked

"Well we are going to ask around and see if anyone noticed anything." Sam said as he stood up. Linka looked up and him with her hands on her hips.

"And pray tell, what am I supposed to do today?" She asked crossing her arms and shifting on her hips. She looked at the pair as they looked at each other with confused looks."I'm just kidding here." She said breaking the silence.

Linka flipped a page back and forth. She wrote something down on a piece of paper in front of her. She let the page fall down and leaned back in the chair. She looked at the clock she had been pouring herself over the books for two hours. She stretched her arms over her head and then stood up. Nothing had yielded any results. She had looked over crime scene photos countless times and she had revisited all of her books and journals from her deceased family members but nothing fit. She decided to leave her quest for knowledge for a few minutes. She walked around and grabbed her hair brush again, she didn't need to brush her hair but it was a way to keep her hands busy. She walked over to the radio and clicked it on. She listened to the song playing. She smiled as she listened. It was one of her favorites. She moved her hips in time with the beat and flipped her hair around her head. She drew the hair brush close to her mouth and sang into it. She continued her dancing as she walked around the room singing into the hair brush microphone and the imaginary screaming stadium full of her fans. She would kick a leg up for them or jump in the air as she sang and they would go wild. She smiled and laughed at herself as she leapt onto the bed and used it as her own stage. She danced and twisted her way across it and continued to flip her hair. She sang louder as the song reached its most intense part. She fell to her knees, arched her back, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back as she let out a long out of tune note. She stopped when she heard a light laugh from the doorway. She whipped her head around and saw Dean smiling from the doorway. She jumped up to turn the music off but she fell on the floor. She stood and moved for the off switch but she heard another voice, not on the radio, singing. She saw Dean do what she had just been doing, except without a hairbrush microphone. He had substituted a pen that she had used for her notes. She smiled. She kept singing, except now she smiled even more. They sang and just when the song reached another high point…

"Guys?" Linka whipped around and saw Sam standing in the door way. She vaulted over to the alarm and reached her hand out to hit the off button. Unfortunately she caught herself on her own leg and fell short. She hit the floor. She reached her arm up and knocked the alarm radio onto the floor so she could turn it off. She peeked over the edge of the bed after to see Dean looking at her.

"Well you're no fun." He said to her. She stood up and put the brush down. Sam was laughing to himself. Linka looked around the corners of the room trying to act like nothing had happened.

"So, um… what were you doing?"

"I was…um… taking a break." She said trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"A break from what?"

"From research." She said pointing to the small table with her notes and books spread out on it. She looked back at him, he had a look of disbelieve. "What? I've been doing that for two hours. Do you know how hard it is to switch between five different Slavic languages is?" She said getting defensive.

"I can't say that I do." Said Sam as he looked at her notes.

"Besides I do need to relax every now and then, I am a fourteen year old girl I do need to act like one." She said as she walked over and closed some of her books.

"So did you find anything in your _research_?" Sam said putting sarcastic emphasize on the word research. She looked at him with an equally sarcastic glance.

"Nothing that could be of any use." She said sounding crestfallen. "This is like nothing I've ever seen before." She said as she picked up a book written in German and flipped it open.

"Well it has evidence of a demon, possibly a Rugaru, and maybe Hell hounds." Sam said as he flipped her note sheet over.

"So are we looking for a demonic rugaru who has a pack of Hell hounds?" Dean said. He was very annoyed at the fact this case was going on for too long.

"Yeah Dean, we are looking for that." Sam said sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Well I don't see you two coming up with any brilliant ideas." Dean said, getting angrier.

"Well I'm trying to but this…there just seems like there is something missing. I can't figure it out." Linka said as she closed the book and threw it down on the table.

"Do you know anyone who could know what is missing?" Dean said. Linka then realized what he meant.

"No. I can't" She said

"You can't? You can't what?" Sam asked.

"I have been asked to not rely on the angels and the resources of heaven too much." She said as she fell back on the bed. "It was a direct order. When I say direct I mean direct." She said

"Direct, do you mean?" Dean said as he walked over to where she lay.

"Yeah. God told me, and I don't really want to anger him. He could pull me out of this world if he wanted to." She said as she still lay on the bed. "So basically I've been cut off." She said. "I am useless right now." She said mournfully. She realized that and again felt her sense of emptiness. She was happy that she was no longer forced to be used as a holy channel but she was almost nothing without it.

"Linka, you aren't useless." Sam said as he sat next to her. She turned her head towards him.

"I just feel like I am." She said. "I have been tied with heaven for so long and it just seems like an entire part of me is gone. It's weird." She sat up then stood in one fluid motion. She walked around for a second then stopped and turned back around.

"Do you want me to seal your car?" She asked after a second of blank staring.

"What?"

"Seal it, so no demon can touch it. Do you want me to?"

"No, there is no way I'm letting you finger paint with your blood on my car."

"Okay just thought I'd ask." She said putting her hands up in a gesture of peace and dropping the subject. She just wanted to draw attention away from her. She turned in a circle for no reason then stopped.

"Could we go and check out the house again?"

"We already looked at it like three times." Sam said to her.

"I know, but I can't shake this feeling like I'm missing something."


	40. deamon volo id

Linka looked at the smashed out windows and ripped open walls. She had already looked it over but she wanted to make sure. She looked at the same dents in the wall that she had seen when they first went there. She put her hand on them and ran her fingers over it. She bent lower to get closer to it. She looked at the scratch marks on the floor and the wall. She knew she was missing something. She stood up. And looked out one of the spaces where a window used to be. The yard was destroyed along with the entire block. She twisted the cross around her neck while she tried to piece it all together. She turned around to see the destroyed room.

"I just don't get it." She looked back to them.

"Well we don't get it either. " Sam said from the doorway. He was looking at the scratch marks on the door. Linka was about to say something but she didn't. She saw the lights flickering. They had noticed to because they turned around to survey the room and look for the cause. They found it in the form of a tall, willowy woman. She smiled and flashed the dead empty black eyes. Linka panicked. She had only faced a demon without angelic aid once. She moved behind Sam and Dean. She felt the fear rise in her throat.

"Hi there." She said her voice layered with fake sincerity, anger, lust, and deception. She stepped forward and looked at the dried blood on the wall. "Do you like the work of pets?" She asked as she stroked the wall.

"Your pets?" Dean asked her.

"Yes, my devourers. They hadn't been let out for so long and they were the perfect way to get you two here." She looked past them. "Well look at that." She said as she put her hands on her hips. "Linka Kiritain is here too? This is quiet the bonus." She looked at Linka. "I had heard that you were with these two but I would have assumed that you would have left."

"Well when you assume you make an ass out of you and me." She said quickly. The demon giggled.

"Who knew that God's warrior would have an attitude. I had heard you were trying to be like the angles. That you felt inferior next to them, you wanted to be like them; a better version of yourself." Linka moved further behind them. This demon was reading her like a book. She smile a wicked smile at Linka then looked up at Sam and Dean.

"So, to get right to the point." She said as she walked and folded her hands. "I need something form you two."

"Do you honestly think we will give you anything?" Sam said. The demon looked at him.

"Yes." She raised her hand and sent Linka straight back into the wall. She felt the air be pushed out of her lungs. Sam and Dean drew their guns but she moved her other hand and sent them back against the same wall.

"You'll tell me or I'll kill her." She hadn't pinned Sam or Dean so they slowly got up. "You better shut up and listen." She said getting angry. She pushed her hand forward a little. Linka felt the plaster give way a little and an immense pressure push against her rib cage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dean said looking at her.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because that is the connection between Heaven and Earth, so she could fry your ass if you mess with her."

"Oh really? Could she? Because If she was going to she would have done it already. Isn't that right Linka." She looked at her. "You won't do anything that requires your precious Heavenly aid." Linka looked at the demon. "Now then." She looked back at Sam and Dean. "I want information. Namely where the anti-Christ is." Linka looked over at them

"Anti-Christ?" She managed.

"It happened when you went AWOL." Sam said to her. She would need to ask about it later, if she survived.

"So, where is he? We want him back home with his family." She said acting like a worried parent, she was bad at acting.

"Why should we tell you?" She smiled a twisted smile and pushed her hand forward. Linka felt the plaster crack and her ribs bend. Dean looked at the demon and Sam looked back to Linka. She gasped in pain.

"I don't care who she is tied to, I will end her if it means getting what I want!" She looked at the pair. "Or I could just call my pets to get the information out of you." She pulled something out of her pocket. It was tinted yellow, gray from time and had a series of small holes in it. "They only come when you call them and I happen to have the whistle right here." She waved in front of her face. Dean made a small step and she pinned him next to Linka on the wall. She let him drop after the initial hit. Linka still remained.

"Now then, where is he?" She moved the object to her lips.

"Ok!" Sam said quickly. "We'll tell you." Linka and Dean both gave him the same shocked and confused look.

"That really wasn't so hard was it?" She said as she let Linka drop. She hit the floor and curled into a ball. Her ribs felt like rubber. She looked up to see the woman moving to Sam. She moved her hand into a pocket of hers.

"So why don't you tell me and I'll go get him." She smiled. Sam looked at her then quickly back to Linka and Dean. She turned around just in time to be hit in the face with Holy water. She screamed as her skin smoked. She covered her eyes and stumbled back. Linka threw another splash on her. She shrieked in pain. Linka would have done the exorcism except she couldn't breathe properly. She bent to the ground holding her chest. Sam grabbed the woman's wrists and held them behind her back. She opened her eyes. Dean stepped forward. Linka watched from the ground. He said the first phrase in Latin and she looked at him.

"Not today boys."She looked at Linka. "You'll get yours too you little bitch." She opened her mouth and the black smoke spiraled to the ceiling. The body went limp.

Linka sat on the curb next to the car holding her chest. Sam and Dean walked over to her. She looked up and tried to banish the pain from her face.

"So the good news is she left this." Dean said holding up the whistle she had had.

"Great." Linka said trying to make herself sound alright. "So let's get out of here before the cops show up." She said trying to stand but she sat back down biting her lip in pain.

"Linka are you alright?" Sam said as he bent to her level. Linka panted for a second then looked at him and smiled her best fake sincerity smile.

"I am peachy keen. Let's go." She pushed up still holding the fake smile using it to make herself seem ok.

Linka walked slowly into the room. She still had her insincere smile on, which was actually a very good impression of sincerity and honesty. She had been perfecting it since she had been brought back to life. She sat down slowly and breathed slowly and shallowly.

"Ok Linka, take your shirt off." Linka looked at Dean with horror.

"What? Are you insane? I am not taking my shirt off." She put one of her hands on the knife she had clipped to her belt.

"Come on let me see your ribs." Dean said as he walked over to her.

"Why? I'm fine!" She said but she knew she wasn't. She hadn't had to deal with any injury for more than a few minutes so dealing with possible broken ribs was a new and painful experience.

"Clearly you're not fine." She knew he was right. Still she sat with her arms wrapped around herself trying to make a barrier and keep her shirt on.

"Linka, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." She looked at Dean.

"Like I am going to let you do this, please. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

Linka sat while Sam pressed down on her lower ribs. She flinched.

"Can you try to be more gentle?" She asked with heavy amounts of annoyance in her voice.

"It's nothing serious just cracked, not broken."

"Great" She said as she pulled her shirt back on. "Freaking demons." She pulled the shirt on as her phone rang. She reached for it but it hurt too much. "Can you hand me that?" She felt it on her palm. The screen read _Dad_. She flipped it open.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi there sweetie." It was a woman's voice. Linka looked at the phone then flipped it closed. She still held the phone and looked at it. She was confused and a little scared. She flipped the phone open and scrolled down her contacts. She dialed _Dad_. It rang once, twice, then…

"Hi sweetie" It was a woman's voice.

"Hi, is Jedrek there?" She asked hesitantly.

"Maybe, who should I say is calling?" She said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"His daughter, Linka." She said getting angry and more frightened.

"Linka, that name is so familiar where oh where have I heard it before." She paused. "Oh that's right you're the little bitch who puts a kink in all our plans." Linka knew what was going on.

"Where is my Dad?" She said forcefully.

"Oh Honey he's with us."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well he's alive but that could change. It's all up to you my dear."

"What do you want." She stood up and walked to the door.

"You know what we want and you know where to find us. Come alone." The call ended. Linka closed the phone and grabbed the door handle.

"Linka what was that about." She stopped. Could she tell them? Did she want to?

"They have my Dad, and they want me to come alone."


	41. defringo puella

Linka sat in the back seat twisting the cross around her neck. She shouldn't have said anything, now they were going to want to help. She knew that if they did try to help it would only be a hindrance. They talked to each other in the front, she wasn't listening. She thought about what she had to do. There were no voices to tell her what to do, there was no guidance. She had to do it alone. She looked forward. She couldn't risk them. They were to valuable for her to drag into her own issues.

Linka sat on the porch not wanting to go inside. The last time she had seen Bobby she was strapped to a hospital bed after having the skin on her hands seared off. She looked up at the dark sky. There was no moon tonight, only the small flickers of silver light that were the stars. She looked over them. She wanted to hear a voice telling her what she had to do. She felt lost and conflicted.

"Linka." She turned her head.

"Yeah Sam?"

"You should get in here." She got up and took a composing breathe. She walked in dreading the conversation.

"Linka."

"Hi Bobby." She said flatly. There was an awkward pause as Linka looked at the floor and corners of the room.

"So care to explain what is going on?" She looked at him. He had the ability to make her feel guilty about what she kept to herself.

"It's a long story, and I don't have time to explain right now so I'll be going and be back soon." She was backing up to the door.

"No, You need to explain yourself Linka." She clenched her jaw.

"I… I…" She couldn't say it. "I have a job." She looked at him. "I am a warrior." She said slowly. He looked at her slightly confused. "I can't say too much." She said then she went quiet. "I'm sorry but I don't have that much time so I have to go."

Linka sat between Sam and Dean. They wanted to make sure she didn't make a mad dash again. She had managed to get outside before someone had wrapped their arms around her torso and dragged her back inside. This would be more difficult than she had thought. She kept looking at the clock on the wall. She was running out of time and they were just sitting there talking. She wasn't listening. She was getting more and more nervous as she watched the hands on the clock slowly move.

"Linka?" She snapped back.

"What?"

"Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes of course it does." She said faking her answer and support without flaw.

Linka looked up at the ceiling. It had been hours but she knew that they were all light sleepers. She turned her head a little. It seemed like a good time to make a break for it. She pushed the blanket off of her and rolled onto her stomach. They didn't wake up. She slowly stood up and grabbed her shoes. It would be too risky to wear them inside. She moved silently to the door. She looked back. Dean flinched a little but he didn't wake up. She relaxed and slipped outside. The first streaks of sun were working their way into the sky. She put her shoes on and walked over to the car. She got in and pulled the wires out. She selected two of them and began to strip the plastic off of them. It was easy and didn't take more than a minute. She crossed them, and heard the engine start. She heard something else too.

"Linka!" She looked out the window and saw Dean running to the car. She gave him a regretful look but then shifted the car in gear and pressed the gas pedal down as far as it would go. She looked in the rear view mirror. She knew he was going to kill if she ever got back.

"What the Hell?" Dean was ready to kill her.

"Where is she going?"

"How the hell should I know Sam? I just know she stole my car…again! Doesn't she have her own?"

"Well she did but she…" Sam stopped when he saw the look Dean was giving him. It screamed _Shut up_.

Her phone rang. She turned it off. If they wanted to contact her they didn't need a phone. If she had it on it would be that much easier for Bobby, Sam, and Dean to track her down. The sun was pouring into the car now. She looked straight out at the road. She pressed on the gas pedal a little harder, she only had a day.

"Well she's not picking up." Sam said as he ended the call.

"She probably turned her phone off." Bobby said

"Great so is there any way to find her?" Dean said getting annoyed at the fact that she had stolen his car and now she couldn't be found.

"She's a hunter Dean, she knows how to disappear if she needs to." Bobby said. He was right she knew how to make herself disappear and make it extremely difficult to be found.

"What about Castiel?" Sam asked.

"What about him?" Dean asked in a snarky tone.

"Can't he find her? She doesn't have the Enochian sigil on her ribs…does she?" No one knew the answer. It had never come up before.

"You lost her?"

"No, she left."

"If she left then heaven…"

"No she left on her own this time." Sam said. Castiel was confused.

"Why? Why did she leave?"

"She said that demons had her dad."

"We don't have much time."

Linka saw the sun slip down below the tree line. She was running out of time. She prayed that they would wait for her. She told herself that her faith would pay off. Her loyalty and trust in god would ensure her and her father's safety. She knew it had to be true. It couldn't be wrong, she couldn't be abandoned. She wouldn't be.

Linka disconnected the wires. She would need to walk the rest of the way. She got out and saw her dad's truck parked on the dirt service road. She felt a tight twist in her throat.

"Please watch over us." She said as she walked forward making every step cover more ground than the last. "Please Lord, protect him." She heard them.

They stood waiting for her. They saw her walk from the road and onto the open field. She had her trademark blank face on.

"Why hello there Linka." She walked to them. "I see you listened and came alone. Good girl." The woman patted Linka's head in a mockery of reward.

"I did as I was told. Now where is he?"

"All in good time darling. First do you know why we asked you to our little get together?"

"You want…"

"Don't presume you know what we want." One of the others said. Their voice laced with disdain.

"He's right Linka, you have no idea what we really want." The woman looked directly at Linka. "I'll give you a little hint, it involves you and what you've done." Linka looked at her. "Anyway you have caused so much pain for all of us. We just want to help you to understand our pain."

"She's here."

"Yeah we know the car is here."

"So is Jedrek's." They looked at the service road.

"Be quiet if they know we're here it could end badly."

"Linka you have had it too easy for too long." A pair of hands gripped her arms and pressed them into her sides. They smiled. "Bring him out!" She saw him walking to her. A gun held to his head and a demon gripping each wrist. She didn't know what to do. He looked at her with a look that said he wished she hadn't come.

"So, you don't know anything that we need, you have destroyed so many of our friends and family, and yet you have had nothing misfortunate happen to you. How is that fair?"

"Should we…?"

"No, there are too many of them."

"So what we just wait here?"

"Its all we can do."

They paused. They looked to the tree line then back to Linka with a cruel smile.

"You brought friends." Linka felt her eyes widen with horror.

"No! No I didn't!" The demon hit her across the face.

"Don't you touch her!" Her father yelled to the demon.

"I'll do whatever I want to her. So right now I think I'll make her suffer." She smiled and pulled a gun from her belt and aimed it.


	42. Aeternum vale

**Author's Note**

**So this chapter is really sad, and I know I just wrote a really sad one but this one is pretty sad. So If you want to really get the intense emotion I tried to put into it. I would suggest listening to some sad songs (like the ones I suggested for the other chapter. **_**Hallelujah-**_**Rufus Wainwright; **_**Speeding Cars-**_**Imogen Heap; **_**Colorblind**_**-Natalie Walker; **_**Waking Dream**_**-Natalie Walker; **_**I Found a Reason-**_**Cat Power; **_**Make this go on forever-**_**Snow Patrol ;**_**Tears in Heaven-**_**Eric Clapton; **_**Two for tragedy-**_**Nightwish; **_**Lucky Girl-**_**Stefy and so on) Please comment because I do love feedback (even if you don't like it tell me) So enjoy **

Linka saw it all in slow motion. The trigger being pulled and the bullet leaving the barrel all were slowed so she could see every detail. She saw it make contact and the flesh ripple from the force. He fell down and lay on the ground. She heard her heart pound in her head and felt her body shake. The cruel smile spread across their face in slow painful moments. She heard the sound of gun fire and the rushing of people. They let go of her. It was a mistake. She turned to them forgetting her fear and raised her hand. She didn't care about her order she wanted them dead. They all stopped their cruel smiling and contorted their faces into pure pain and anguish.

"Die you evil bastards." She said as she closed her fist and the bright blinding white light filled everything. Sam and Dean covered their eyes. Linka felt her body loose strength. She ignored it and ran to her father. The bullet had hit his heart. She knelt beside him and looked at him with confusion, panic, and fear. She felt him grip her hand.

"Linka, baby." He said as he forced a smile. She saw the pain in his eyes and how he was trying to mask it. She felt weak and scared.

"Daddy." She felt the tears build. "Daddy no." She felt them slip down her face.

"I love you Linka."

"No, don't say that! If you do it means you're leaving and you don't have to." She said trying to keep herself calm.

"Baby, I have to go."

"I can stop it. Daddy, I… I have…" She didn't know how to say it. "Daddy, I can heal you. I work for heaven. I have for years." She knew that she sounded scared and sad.

"Linka…"

"I died when I was four. I was brought back and I work for heaven." She saw him shudder and begin to spasm. She placed her hand that was free on his chest and prayed in her language of heaven. Nothing happened. She looked around waiting for an explanation. She felt the tremors course through him and into her hand. She felt the fear pulling at her veins.

"Daddy no." she said chocking on emotion.

"Linka, I love you so much." He said gripping her hand tighter and as he moved his other hand down the side of her face. He did that when she was little and needed to feel safe.

"No. NO! NO! Not him! Take me!!" She screamed at the sky. "NO! PLEASE!!!" Her voice was piercing and screeching. "GOD NO! PLEASE!!" He squeezed her hand. She bent her head down to him.

"Linka, I love you." He said she knew he was barely hanging on. She knew he was being calm for her. It wasn't working she knew he was scared and she felt that pass into her, piling on her panic.

"Daddy, you can't go. Please." She said as if her pleading could do anything. "I'm sorry I lied."

"You don't have to be. No matter what you do I will always love you. You are going to do great things Linka. I am so proud of you." He said as he pulled her hand closer to him. She followed still crying silently.

"Dad, I love you so much. You can't leave me. I don't want to be alone. I can't be, you're all I have. I… I'm scared." She said as she shook with him.

"Don't be. You have angels looking out for you. Mom is looking out for you and I will too. I promise Linka." She bent her head and let her sobs be heard.

"No, I…" He moved enough to kiss her forehead.

"I'll say to mom for you. I love you Linka." He said as he drew his last breathe and exhaled it. His hand went limp, then no more. She looked at his body.

"Dad? Dad? Dad!NO! NO!! DADDY! DAD!" She said shaking his hand waiting for a response but there was put her head down on his chest. It was still warm. She raised her head up and threw it back.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" She screamed to the night sky. "WHY GOD?" she still held his hand.

"WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME? WHAT DID I DO?" She waited for answer but there was only silence.

She shrieked as she let her head fall onto his chest. It was a cry of pure pain and loss. It was chilling. She sobbed on his body and let her body shake. She couldn't control herself. She clung to his hand hoping that it would grip hers again. She raised her head to the sky.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T!" She lowered her head closing her eyes to try to stop herself from crying. She couldn't help it. She was alone.

"Why God? Why?" She said quietly into the corpse. She felt a pressure on her shoulder she pulled her shoulder away from it. She kept her head pressed against the body. It was losing heat and she knew that it would be cold soon. With the loss of heat she knew it meant that there was no hope of him waking up. It was over. She couldn't keep pretending that it was a dream and that she would wake up with the memory of a horrible nightmare. She kept sobbing and shaking she lifted her head to the blackened sky.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she said in a moment of tranquility. Her eyes were red and glistened with tears. There was a streak of blood across her forehead. She again felt the pressure of touch on her shoulder.

"He's gone." She said sounding so young and fragile. She felt another wave of sorrow. "Why?" She turned her head to Sam. He didn't answer but she kept looking at him with anguish and pain. She tuned more to him and put her head on his arm and kept sobbing. She didn't care about if she remained stoic or not. She just wanted her dad back.

"Linka…" Dean said as he moved closer.

"Don't say it's going to be alright! It's not!" She said while she lifted her head so she could see him. Sam pulled her in more. She couldn't help herself she shook and cried. She didn't want to look at the body. She pressed her face into his chest trying to bury herself from what had happened. She felt another hand on her head. It smoothed her hair like her dad had done when she was little and couldn't sleep. She kept asking why as she was held. The dark was slowly fading as she the sun rose. It bathed everything in a golden glow. The sunrise had been her favorite time but now it mocked her. The bright colors taunted her and seemed to laugh at her pain. Linka saw the shadows stretch over her father's body. He looked peaceful but she kept crying as she clung tighter to Sam. She wanted something solid and grounded to feel. She looked up to see the clouds tinted pink and blue.

"Why God?" She said quietly.


	43. Amat victoria curam

Linka stood in front of the pyre tears silently slipping down her face. Sam and Dean stood on either side of her. Bobby backed away as he reached for the rock salt. Linka looked at the body that had been wrapped in cloth. She walked to it. She knelt beside it.

"_Libero Domine,_

_animas omnium fidelium defunctorum_

_ab omni vinculo delictorum_

_et gratia tua illis_

_succurente mereantur_

_evadere iudicium ultionis,_

_et lucis æterne beatitudine perfrui._" Linka crossed herself and stood up. "Good-bye Dad. I love you." She backed away and resumed her stance. Bobby threw the salt over the body. Then struck a match and threw it on top of the pyre. Linka watched the flames wrap around and consume the body. She breathed heavily but shallow and she let the tears roll down her face. She felt a hand grip her shoulder. She didn't know who it belonged to but when it tightened she lowered her head and twisted the cross that hung around her neck. She gripped it. She wanted to rip it off and through it on the fire, but she didn't. She felt angry at the demons, the angels, God for putting her though hell over the course of her life. She heard the crackle of the flames but she would not look at it. She closed her eyes.

_Linka clicked the safety off and lifted the handgun. She had to use both her hands because she couldn't hold it with one. She lined up the target and pulled the trigger. The target was gone when she lowered the gun and clicked the safety back on. She turned around to see her dad smiling at her._

"_Did you see that!" She said joy bubbling in her voice. She ran over and jumped up into his arms._

"_That's my girl!"_

"_Could I try a higher caliber?" She asked. Linka had been wanting to try a shotgun for a while._

"_Maybe some other time." Linka pouted. She knew he would say that but it still didn't change the fact that she was upset about it. He put her down and took the gun from her small hand._

"_Linka, I have a question for you." He said as he bent down to her level._

"_What is it?"_

"_I want you to think really hard about this ok?"_

"_Ok."_

"_Do you want to go to school? If you do you know that you will be changing from schools every couple of week's right?" She nodded. "So do you want to?" Linka opened her mouth but then closed it. She looked down at the ground. She wanted to go. She had seen kids her age riding the bus and walking into the schools. She knew that they learned a lot of different things in school. She wanted to say yes, but she remembered what the angels had said to her. They had told her that she would not be able to get close to anybody because of her job. She would need to be available to fulfill her obligations at a moment's notice. She knew that it would be easier to do so if she didn't go. She knew she couldn't go. It was an order and she was a warrior, she needed to obey. She looked into her dad's eyes._

"_No. I don't want to go to school." She said sounding happy with her decision._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm sure, I can just home school myself. Besides I wouldn't learn anything useful about hunting in school." She said trying to make her reasons sound sure. She smiled. She had gotten very good at fake sincerity and covering her lies to her father. She felt a stab of guilt in her chest, she didn't like lying._

"_Ok Linka." He kissed her forehead. _

"_Besides, I have the best teacher in the world already." She said._

"_Who's that?"_

"_You Daddy!" He picked her up and kissed her cheek._

"_And I have the best student in the world."_

Linka clicked the safety off. She fired four shots in a row. She hit each target in rapid succession. The cans fell to the ground with empty clinks. She lowered the gun. She clicked the safety back on. She walked over to the fallen and picked them up and lined them back into the row. They had several bullet holes in them from the multiple shots she had taken at them. She walked back to her firing spot. She had been doing this for hours each day. It had been four days since she had watched her father be cremated. She had been quiet and avoided everyone. She clicked the safety off and lined up for her shot.

"Linka." She fired once, and then turned her head.

"Do you really want to talk to me when I have a loaded gun in my hand Sam?" She fired again, this time she missed. She clicked the safety on and turned to face him.

"What is it?" She asked sounding annoyed that someone was talking with her.

"You've been out here for a couple hours and I…"

"You were what? Wondering if I'm okay? If I'm feeling alright? Well to answer your question, no I am not alright." She turned back around.

"Well do you want to come inside?"

"No." She raised the gun, clicked the safety off and fired. She missed again. "For the Love of all that's Holy!" She yelled at the can. She fired at it again and again until it fell off the surface it had sat on. She continued to fire at it even though it lay on the ground. She emptied the clip and clicked the trigger when it was empty. She threw the gun at the can that lay on the ground. She dropped down to the ground and sat still looking at the target. She hit the ground with her fist.

"I'm out of ammo." She said flatly.

"So you're taking a break?"

"Yeah, until I get more." She said as she looked blankly ahead. She looked at the handgun that lay a few feet behind the can. It was given to her as a fifth birthday gift.

"Do you want some space?" Sam asked her.

"No." She said honestly. "I have had too much of it." She knew that he would keep his distance. An emotional unstable fourteen year old girl scared a lot of men. She found it funny that even though Dean and Bobby were hunters and faced things that would make normal people run screaming they hadn't even tried to talk to her. Apparently she was scarier than anything they had seen. She knew that Sam was still standing behind her.

"I… I…" She wanted to say what she had been thinking for days but she didn't know how to start it. She felt angry, depressed, and alone, empty, used, faithless, and scared. These separate thoughts all pushed to be expressed first. "I was used." She said finally.

"What do you mean?" She knew he was taking a step closer.

"I never told you about my connection with Heaven." She had only told Dean. "I have a contract, I have to follow orders and obey the angels and the word of the lord. I thought that it was a two way street. I listen to them they would help me. They didn't. I gave up everything for them. I was used by them and when I asked for something, something that meant so much to me. One of the only things I ever had, loved was close to, to be saved; they ignored me and I had to watch him die." She saw the shadow get closer. She had been thinking about this for so long.

"Linka, I know what it's like to lose a parent."

"Yeah I know you do. I don't want sympathy or for you to feel sorry for me. I want an explanation for what happened. Can you give me that?"

"No."

"I didn't think so." She pulled her legs close to her. "I lied to him." She said sounding angry.

"You were told to."

"I know, and I knew that if I told him the truth that I would die, he would have been devastated. I suppose it's better that I am still here. I know he would not have been able to handle my death." She bit her lip. "He said he was proud of me. I have done nothing worthy of pride."

"Yes you have. You work for heaven; you carry out the will of God. You save lives." She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know if anything that I have done has been for a greater good. Half the time I was told to ignore the chaos. I watched people die." She said. She felt the emotion crest and push forward but she had promised herself that she had shed too many tears and she would not cry anymore. "I can't do it." She said. "I can't follow something that I have devoted myself to, I gave up everything for Heaven and when I asked for something it was like they weren't there." She turned around to Sam. "I…" She looked at the ground. "I feel like I'm losing my faith." She sounded ashamed.


	44. Hoc erat in votis

Linka raised the gun and lined up her shot. It was harder to see with water running down her face and into her eyes. She clicked the safety off and fired once, twice, three times. The cans fell into the mud. She clicked the safety and lowered the gun. She didn't move for a second.

_Linka locked the door after her dad left. Waited about half an hour than grabbed her bag and shoved whatever guns of knives that were around. She left and locked the room. There were a few cars for her to choose from. She picked one and got in. She pulled the wires out and crossed two of them. She was off. She stopped when she saw the black car. She got out of the stolen car and walked over to it. She kept looking around to make sure no one would see her. A ten year old girl in a car with no adult would raise suspicion. She walked to it. She looked inside. It was empty but she knew the owners were close. She sighed. There was nothing she had to worry about at the moment. It was going as planned. She walked back to the car she had used and got in. She bent under the dashboard line when she saw the pair walking to the car. She didn't look she just tried to be quiet. She looked back up once she heard the engine get softer as it moved away. She was not needed at the present moment so she started the car and drove back. She got back and returned to the room. It was empty. It always was. She sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. It wasn't a long wait._

"_Linka." She looked up._

"_What is it?"_

"_You know that you will need to leave soon."_

"_I'm only ten. I can't leave yet. My dad won't let me."_

"_You will need to find a way to do so. It needs to be soon." Linka looked at the angel._

"_I can leave in three years. It is a tradition for hunters in my family to leave at thirteen."_

"_I know." They paused. " It is too long. You knew you would have to do this so why have you not thought about this?"_

"_I have. You have to realize I'm only ten. There is no way my dad would let me leave."_

"_Maybe you should not tell him and leave to fulfill your duties." Linka was stunned. She had lied to her father countless times but she had never been told to abandon him._

"_I…"_

"_You have obligations and you must fulfill them. You are a warrior and you should not question your orders." Linka knew this was true._

"_I'll try to follow them but I cannot leave my dad yet. Give me time, that is all I ask."_

"_You ask for a lot." He was gone with that. She fell back onto the bed. It was the fourth time an angel had told her to leave and follow the Winchesters alone. She closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She was only a kid and yet she had the weight of heaven on her. It was slowly twisting her. She sighed and looked over to the bible on the nightstand. Her obligations came first, they were more important than her dad, or her own life. They were for the world. She was being selfish wanting to stay with her dad. She was being childish._

Linka heard someone walking to her. She quickly turned and held the gun in ready position. Dean put his hands up in a gesture of peace. She glared at him. She felt the rain hit her arms and work under her fingers making it harder to grip the gun.

"What do you want?"

"I would like you to put the gun down." He said trying to joke.

"We don't always get what we want Dean." She lowered it and turned back around.

"What else do you want?"

"Do you want to come inside?"

"I suppose." She turned around and walked to Dean. She handed him the gun and walked to the house.

"_Happy Birthday Linka." Her dad said as he handed her a small leather pouch. She took it._

"_Dad, you didn't have too…"_

"_Open it." She did and tipped it upside down. A silver cross on a silver chain slid out and landed on her hand. It was shiny and cool._

"_Dad, It's beautiful."_

" _I know." Linka began to put it on. "It was your mother's." Linka clasped it then ran her hand down the chain to the cross. " She always wanted you to have it." He sounded sad._

"_What do you think?" She said as she pushed her hair back so her neck was visible. He smiled._

"_I think you look just like your mother." She smiled. She stopped. She had to ask._

"_Dad, since I am thirteen and it is tradition…"_

"_I knew you were going to ask that. So to answer your question, yes." She was shocked. She had never thought her dad would let her._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So I can just go?"_

"_Yes." He sounded really sad. She reached her hand out and put it on top of his._

"_Dad, I'll be fine. I mean I was taught by the best so I know what I'm doing." He looked at her._

"_I know, but you're still my daughter and I worry about you." She felt a stab of guilt. He didn't know half of the things she had done, he only knew a fraction of what she did and he was worried about that. She couldn't imagine what he would do if he knew what she really did. She felt horrible for what she was doing to him. It was required of her but it did not change the fact that every time she spoke to him it was a lie._

Linka stood over the sink. She looked out the window. It was getting dark out and she could see a ghostly reflection of herself in the glass. She looked horrible. The dark circles that were always under her eyes were deeper and spread further around them. She skin looked papery and worn and her hair was twisted into wet slick ropes. There was almost no color in her face. She didn't look like a fourteen year old. She looked like she had been stretched too far and too thin.. She hadn't been alive very long but in that time her job had taken a toll on her body. Channeling angels was difficult and painful at times. She had opened herself to be a vessel countless times. Some of those times the angels were far too powerful for her, but she would work through the pain of having something tare her from the inside. She kept staring at the opaque Linka in the glass. She stared back.

"What are you doing?" the other Linka asked. "What are you going to do? You can't go back to blindly following."

"I can try."

"No, you were left alone in your time of need. You saw him die."

"There has to be a reason…"

"What reason could there be? You have been nothing but loyal to them for your entire life. You made sacrifices, you obeyed any order and for what? For them to leave you all alone? You have no family, no friends, No God." Linka turned around. The other Linka was no longer in front of her.

"Linka?" She looked blankly forward. She saw Dean but she wasn't focusing on him.

"I have nothing."


	45. Non diutius oboedens

"She's crazy!"

"Dean she's in shock."

"For five days?"

"She watched her dad die." Both looked through the door way and saw Linka sitting in a chair looking blankly at the floor. She was shaking her head.

"We've got bigger things to worry about besides a psychotic girl."She looked up quickly and turned to the window. She stood up and ran for the door.

"Linka!" Dean reached for her wrist. She was too fast and was out the door and standing in the rain in front of a middle aged man.

"Linka, we need…"

"You need? What about me? What about my needs?!" She yelled. He wasn't fazed by her yelling. Sam and Dean watched from the door.

"Linka, you knew that this would require sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? I have done nothing but sacrifice for you! I gave up everything and yet you still take!" She stepped closer. He did not move.

"Linka, this is more important than your desires."

"I don't have desires! I gave those up for you! I only wanted one thing! One thing! It wasn't even that much!"

"I do not see why you wanted your father alive. You were not even that close to him." She pulled her gun out and fired. The angel was not hurt.

"YOU MADE IT THAT WAY!" She fired again. "YOU MADE ME DISTANT!"

"We have done nothing of the sort. You kept secrets and lied. You did this to yourself." She fired again.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!! YOU DID THIS!" She dropped the gun and launched herself at the angel. He let her hit him and they fell back into the mud. She hit him in the face only to have her hand be bruised and the skin rip on her knuckles. She felt two sets of hands grip under her arms and pull her off.

"YOU BASTARD!" She was still fighting to get back to the angel. He stood up. She fought the hands that were holding onto her.

"Linka, you have obligations that…"

"Screw you and your damn obligations!" She yelled. "I am done being your bitch!"

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that Linka Adela Kiritain is no longer your puppet!" She screamed. The angel walked to her.

"Then you are done in this world." he reached forward but the blinding white light came. When she opened her eyes he was gone. She looked around and tried to move her hands. They were still holding onto her.

"I'm still here." She said flatly.

"What… What just happened?" Dean asked as he let go of her.

"I don't understand."

"Well neither do we. I thought you said you would die if you ignored your contract and orders."

"Yeah, it also ends if I choose to end my contract. I just did that. So how am I not dead?"

"How should I know?" Dean was equally confused.

"God?" Sam said.

"God? God what?"

"There is no way that God did this." Linka said.

"Maybe." Sam was trying to push the idea.

"Sure if there is a god."

"I thought you spoke with him." Dean asked her sounding skeptical.

"I could have been mislead. It could have been an angel speaking to me and saying they were god. Why would he spare me and not my dad? I begged with him."

"I don't know, why did he save me from hell?"

"I'm so confused." She lowered her head into her . " I don't know what to believe anymore." She looked up through her fingers. "I don't know what's going on anymore."


	46. Ad vitam paramus

Linka leaned against the door frame watching them. She was still sullen and had a hunched body shape. She had skipped out on the whole retrieval of the colt. She wasn't entirely there yet and she probably would have been a major setback in the whole affair. She saw them rejoicing in their victory. She was still angry and had a tugging sensation in her chest. Something was wrong. She watched as Jo shut Dean down. She smiled a little then walked over to him.

"Way to go Dean." She said as she leaned against the counter. "Did you try to use the whole last night on Earth routine?" He looked at her still confused about what had just happened. She looked up at him. He looked down at her.

"Shut up Linka."

"Whatever you say Dean." She walked away and stepped outside. She heard them inside. She walked further away trying to get under the cover of dark. She stopped. She heard it.

"What? Where are you? No! I am done being in the dark!" She waited. "What? No You have to stop it! You can't! Isn't there…" She heard it. She was stunned. She had to do something about it. She had to get moving again. She ran back focused on her goal and quest. She got in her dads truck and pulled the keys from her pocket. She had been carrying them around for days just holding onto them. She started it and put it in gear. She knew that they would hear and try to get her to stop but she had to go.

Linka felt her head drift forward. She would snap her neck back up and keep going. She had to keep going. She couldn't afford to stop and rest. She reached over to the glove compartment and reached inside. She pulled out a bottle of caffeine pills. She popped the lid off and dumped some into her mouth. After a few minutes she felt it. The jittery energy. She pushed harder on the accelerator.

She stopped on the side of the road. Open fields of nothing stretched out in front of her disappearing into oblivion. She got out. The road was empty and there was no noise. No nothing. She looked around turning in a circle and scanning everything. She was panicking and she needed to do something. She stopped and turned around. She thought she heard one of them but there was nothing. Her mind was playing tricks and toying with her. She kept thinking she heard them or another voice that she had been craving to hear one last time. She kept turning.

"Hello?" She yelled into the emptiness. "I know you're here!" She turned her head skyward. "I know you hear me!" She looked back into the horizon. "COME OUT ALREADY!" There was nothing. She was getting anxious. "DAMN IT I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!!" She kept turning and looking but there was nothing. She waited for a few more minutes and decided to keep going. She grabbed the door handle.

"What is it Linka?" She turned around quickly.

"You…"

"Yes I am here. What is it?"

"Can't you stop it?" There was silence

"No, we do not interfere with what has been set in motion."

"But, you started this whole thing. You…"

"There is nothing that we can do to stop it."

"Isn't there…"

"You could." She looked at him.

"What?"

"You could take steps to end this."

"How?" She moved closer desperate for an answer.

"Convince him." She backed away.

"What?"

"Convince him."

"I can't. I won't force someone to do something that they do not want. I won't force someone to be used by heaven."

"That is your option." He was gone. She leaned against the door and looked at the ground. She couldn't do that. She didn't want anyone to be forced to be a vessel. She couldn't subject someone to that. She sank down against the truck. She didn't know what to do. She was lost. She pulled her knees into herself and lowered her head to them. She had no choice, no say, no power, and no hope in the current situation. She felt like she was being toyed with. Like something got a sick pleasure out of her misery. She tried to think of another way out. There wasn't one. She looked up at the sky. It was dark now. She pulled everything tighter to her core trying to make herself small and make it feel like she was secure.

"I can't do this. I can't do anything." She said quietly to herself. She felt the hot sensation build. She had been feeling it more and more since she had met Dean and Sam, they reawakened something. The young girl who wanted to be safe and be loved. "It's ok Linka. It's alright." She tried to comfort herself. "Don't worry, it's going to be…" She couldn't finish. "Who am I kidding?" She threw her head back and looked up. "Nothing is going to be ok, nothing is alright. I messed up big time. I got too close, I am tarnished." She clutched her arms tighter. "Please…" She didn't know what she wanted anymore. It had been simpler when she listened and did not question, when she crushed the emotion that tried to grab her. It was easier when she was a simple girl, obedient, cold, and focused. She had tried to ignore what she really wanted, now it was all mixing and turning her thoughts into a cloudy spiral.


	47. Deus, conserva animam eius

She pulled back in and shut the car off. She had been gone for a long time, but she knew that her disappearance would be less important that what had happened. She did not know what to do. She had never been good with emotion and now everything was getting more and more complicated. She leaned back on the seat. She looked down on the seat. Why had she done it? Why had she agreed all those years ago to be a servant and warrior of heaven. She was only a girl. A young girl who had been used and slightly damaged. No more than slightly, she was broken and twisted from her life. She got out and stood by the truck for a few minutes just waiting. She slowly moved forward. She stood in front of the door. She didn't know if she wanted to go inside or turn and leave. It opened.

"Linka…" She looked at Dean. She couldn't do it. She couldn't put that burden on anybody. She took a step forward. "Where were you?" She looked up at him. Then back down.

"I don't know." She said blankly.

"What? How can you not…"

"I don't about anything or anyone anymore." She walked past him in a ghostly march.

"What?" She stopped. She had to pull it together. She didn't want to alarm them anymore than they already were.

"Sorry about that." She turned around perfectly composed and rigid. "I was trying to contact someone who could be of some assistance." He looked at her with question. "It was a failure so I do not wish to talk about it." She walked away. She chose the first door she could find opened it and walked into the space behind it. It happened to be the basement. She shoved something in the lock so t wouldn't open. She sat on the top landing and curled up into a ball.

"She does realize that that is the basement. Right?"

"I think she's gone off the deep end."

"Not anymore than she had before." She heard that. She had to try to pull it together. She couldn't let on that she was unraveling. She didn't want anyone to worry about her.

She slowly pushed the door open trying to be as quiet as possible. She stuck her head out and around it. She walked slowly and trying to place as little weight as possible in each step. She stopped and leaned against a wall. She didn't know if she should go or stay. She no longer knew anything about her life, the ultimate fate of humanity, or the end. She didn't know what she wanted, she had never known that.

"Linka?" She turned.

"Sorry, was I too loud?"

"No, what are you doing?" She looked down. She looked back up to Dean.

"I don't know."

"What do you…"

"I don't know what I am supposed to do." She couldn't tell him, she wanted to, but she couldn't. "I…They…" She paused. "They want me to…"

"What?"

"They want me to convince you." She looked down then back up. "I can't do it. I can't subject anyone to that, but they told me it was my only option." She looked at him. She knew he was thinking that she was just like them. "I don't know anymore. It's gotten to… I never would have thought about this before. I would have just done it. I used to…I was …"She looked down. She couldn't look at him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I shouldn't be saying any of this. I shouldn't put my stupid problems on anyone else." She turned so her back was facing him. "I should go." She went to take a step, but she felt pressure on her shoulder. She glanced and saw his hand. She turned around, his hand slid off her shoulder.

"Maybe, I should just end it." She knew that that was the wrong choice of words as soon as she said it. "I mean that I should offer myself as a vessel."

"I thought…"

"That angels need specific people? No, they need permission. I have already given my permission to be used by any of the angels."

"Wouldn't you being Michael's vessel leave you…"

"I don't know. I have never been used by an arch-angel before. It could kill me or I could be fine. It's a shot in the dark really. I know that you're going to tell me that I am crazy. I just want this to end. I'm tired of seeing people that I know die."

"We're all tired of this, but you can't do that."

"Why not? I've already agreed to it and if it means that innocent people will live it's worth a shot. Besides, I don't have anything to really live for."

"Linka you need to stop right there."

"Why? I don't have family. I…I…I don't have a reason to be here. I'm barely human because of the years of suppressing myself and I haven't done anything that warrants me to stay. So it really won't be a big…"

"Stop. You aren't going to do it. You have a reason to stay here. You're fourteen, you don't deserve to die for something that you've been dragged into because someone else started it."

"I don't know what to do. I have always been told orders and now…now I am confused."

"It's because you're human Linka. Accept that."

"Ever since I met you I have been realizing that more and more."

"Glad I could help." She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. She felt grounded, like she was no longer drowning in her pool of doubt, fear, loathing, and emptiness. She felt his hands press against her shoulders and the back of her head. She only felt safe when her dad had hugged her, now she felt it once again.

"It's alright; it's going to be ok Linka." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you." She said quietly.


	48. apsens iterum

Linka opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She saw the shadows stretch across it. She stretched her arms over her head. She heard her knuckles crack. She lay there replaying the conversation. She tried to not think about it, but it kept going in a loop. She shouldn't have said anything. It was nice not having to keep it to herself for once. She didn't feel like she was slowly compressing in on herself, but she shouldn't have let her own issues spill into someone else's life.

"Linka" She looked over. Dean walked over to her.

"Morning." She said as she pushed herself up on the couch.

"How you doing?" She didn't like that question.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Really I'm fine, what I said…I… just don't make a big deal out of it." She stood up. "I don't want you worrying about me when there are so many other things that are more important."

"Linka what you said about not having anything to live for…"

"Really I'm fine" She said showing her annoyance in her tone.

"Okay. If you say so." He walked out. She stood there for a second.

"Linka I don't buy…" Dean stopped when he entered the room. She wasn't there. "Linka?" He turned around. She had just been there. "Linka!" He moved from the room looking for her. "Linka!" She wasn't anywhere.

"Sam," Sam looked up.

"What?"

"Have you seen Linka?"

"No, I thought she was sleeping. Why what happened?"

"Maybe she's outside." He walked to the door. Sam followed. The Impala was still there along with her dad's truck.

"Linka!" Dean yelled out for her but there was no response.

"Where is she?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh my God she didn't…" Dean reached into his pocket for his phone. He dialed her number it rang a few times then a mechanical voice answered.

"We're sorry the party you're trying to reach is unavailable at this time. Please hang up and try again later."

"She didn't…"


	49. aut concilio aut ense

**Author's note**

**Ok so wow almost 50 chapters! This one ends with a cliffhanger…I know I know but I love them so much. So read and enjoy! **

"Are you sure you didn't see her?"

"Positive and you said you keep getting the same message on her cell."

"Yeah."

"This is just like when she disappeared before."

"Angels."

"What about them?"

"She mentioned offering herself as a vessel."

"Ok so she mentioned it that doesn't mean she is really going to do it."

"I don't know Sam. She was saying that it is the only option and that she didn't have anything to live for so she might as well do it."

"Does she realize that if Michael and Lucifer have that big epic showdown that it will probably destroy the world?"

"I would assume so, but she said it was the only option."

"So the angels are talking to her again?"

"That seems like something that they would say, so yeah. It's pretty safe to assume that they are talking to her again."

"So what do we do?" Sam asked after a minute of silence.

"If they took her she might be a vessel already." It was quiet. Then Deans' phone rang. He looked at it. It read _Linka._ "It's her." He opened it. "Linka? Where are you?"

"Currently I do not know."

"What happened?"

"I do not know. I need a ride. Please."

"Ok, just stay where you are alright?"

"As you wish." The call ended.

"What if it isn't Linka? It could be an angel trying to get you to be a vessel."

"Well what if it is her? I can't just leave her out there alone. Besides I already said no. Now get in the car."

"You know where she is?"

"Yeah, she is about 50 miles south of Benkelman Nebraska."

"Ok."

Linka stood by the side of the road in a rigid stance. She turned her head slightly as the black car pulled behind her. She walked to it and leaned by the driver window.

"Linka what the hell happened?"

"I do not know. May I get in?"

"Yeah… get in." She got in and sat in a rigid position. She stared straight ahead.

"Linka what happened?" Sam turned around to look at her.

"I do not know. I was somewhere at one point then I was here calling you for a ride."

"Did the angels take you again?"

"If they did it was for a purpose."

"So what would said purpose be?" Dean asked her

"I do not know what the hypothetical purpose would be but if they did not tell me it was for good reason." She said mechanically.

"I thought you were done being obedient to the angels and will of Heaven." Sam asked her remembering her break down and termination of her contract.

"I was foolish and lost, but now I am back on track."

"Linka…"

"I said, I am back on my proper path." She said sternly but with the same deadness.

"Ok, just asking."

"Well you did ask and you got an answer so I suggest that you stop asking pointless questions that do not yield any useful information." She said anger building in her voice but it retained a very emotional vacancy. She looked straight ahead out the windshield. "Let's go." Sam turned around and glanced sideways. Dean was equally confused about what was going on. Regardless they drove off with Linka sitting like a statue in the backseat. She remained quiet and stoic through the duration of the ride. It was like she had brought back to her emotional challenged self that Dean had first met and the same devoted girl that had returned after she was taken away the first time. She was still, she barely even blinked.

She got out with the same robotic method that she had adopted over her absence. She looked around like she was expecting something to happen but nothing did. She would keep turning so she could see Dean then she would turn around and keep searching for something. She was still stiff and stood with her back straight and her head level. At attention waiting for her order. She was almost worse than before.

"Are you sure that you don't remember what happened?"

"I am positive, I was here then I was not. It is all gone."

"Nothing?"

"I said I remember nothing so I remember nothing. I have already said that. Do not ask again." She said. Despite the fact that her voice was almost devoid of any hint of emotion she said it with anger and rage.

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"You should not even be concerned with me at the present moment. There are far more important things." Dean's phone rang.

"Hang on a second Linka." He picked it up.

"Dean."

"Cas, got any good news?"

"Is Linka gone?"

"What?"

"Is Linka gone? Did she disappear again?" He sounded anxious.

"Yeah, but she's back now."

"Dean, That's not…" The call ended.

"Cas?"

"I see my brother is still attached to you." Linka said from the other side of the room.

"Linka…"

"No, not Linka. Michael."


	50. tu fui ego eris

**Author's Note**

**Holy Goodness 50 chapters! Wow I have way to much free time on my hands…or I just love to procrastinate (which I do **** ) so here it is the big confrontation. Cue the dramatic Music! *Dun Dun Dun* Enjoy it!!!!**

"What?"

"You heard me, so I see no need in repeating myself." he took a few steps closer. "How is my brother after he rebelled and abandoned us?" he took another step closer, he was baring down like an animal going in for the kill. He stopped. "I am sorry, I am making you nervous? That is not my intention. I do not wish to harm you in anyway."

"Of course you don't you just want me for your vessel."

"That is true, but I do not wish to force you."

"Really? Because pretty much every single angel has asked or threatened me so I would be your freaking vessel."

"Yes, my brothers and sisters really want this to end, as do I. So they tend to be a little over zealous when it comes to this current situation."

"Over zealous? That is an understatement."

"I know what they have done and I am sorry for that."

"What about Linka? Are you sorry for what she is going to be when you're done with her?" Michael sighed.

"Linka agreed to this. She agreed to be any angel's vessel if they required it. She know the risks and she knows the consequences. But, I can try to ensure that she will not be too badly damaged if that is what you are worried about. I know that is what you are thinking." He looked at Dean with a pleading look, it was so strange that it was Linka, but she wasn't there, it wasn't here speaking despite the fact that her voice was being used. "I just want to talk."

"Then start talking."

"I want this to end, we all want this to end."

"What about everyone on Earth? They'll be killed if you and your brother have this showdown."

"True, but the righteous will have a place in the kingdom of heaven."

"And what about everyone else?"

"Regrettable, but they have chosen their paths of sin and shall receive punishment for that. I simple want to end the pain and suffering that is going on. I want to stop it. I need you to agree before I can. Please. Why are you so opposed to this? It is for the greater good."

"No, what you're asking will end humanity there will be no greater good."

"Don't you see the suffering that people go through? It will be over if you just say yes."

"Hey Linka are you sure…" Michael and Dean both turned to the door to See Sam standing.

"Sam Winchester." Michael said.

"Yeah…"

"Sam that's not Linka."

"No it is not." Michael said. "I am the arch angel Michael. Do not fear I will not harm you." Michael said seeing the panic. "I did not come here to hurt you."

"Yeah because you know that won't get you on my good side." Michael sighed.

"Why do you not trust me? What have I done to warrant your skepticism?"

"You want to use me to kill your brother and in the process basically wipe out humanity. I think that warrants skepticism."

"My brother disobeyed and rebelled. He deserves what I have in store for him. It is my order to stop him, you know what that is like. My Father left me with a command to stop my brother before he became something horrible. I failed to do so the first time and I will not fail this time." Michael sounded hateful at the mention of his brother.

"You can sort out your family crisis without me."

"I cannot do that without you. I need you in order to put this ugliness behind my family."

"No."

"You will regret your decision in the future. I beg you to reconsider." There was a silence. It was heavy and seemed to compress the space making it seem like everyone was uncomfortably close. Michael looked at Dean. Linka's eyes looked deep and filled with the imploring look that Michael had resorted to in hopes of convincing Dean. Behind that there was the rigid warrior that Michael really was. The room was silent and tense. Michael stood waiting for an answer, the answer he wanted to hear.

"No." Michael tensed and drew himself up. That was not the right answer.

"Why? Why do you choose to ignore the world while it crumbles around you? This needs to be done!" Michael moved forward. "My brother needs to be ended in order to save you, all of you. My father is gone and I was left to pick up the pieces. I am left to be the peace maker. I was always obedient to my father and his wishes, I have always been there for my family even when he left us." Michael abandoned the pleading tone and adopted a stiff and mighty one that was probably his true way of speaking. " I need to kill him in order to save you…"

"If you do that millions of people will die!"

"Millions more will suffer eternity in Hell if I do not! Would subject them to that? Would allow for the innocent to be tortured for all eternity in the pit? Is that what you want?"

"No."

"Then you must do this." Michael was now only a few feet from Dean.

"No."

"I warn you that you will regret this." Michael said threateningly. "Reconsider for I will always be listening to you." Michael stepped back. "Linka will not be too badly harmed when I leave her, as I promised you Dean." Michael tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. It was white, blinding, hot, and pushed Sam and Dean back a little. It was over. Linka had her head thrown back looking up with eyes that were wide but vacant. She fell and hit the floor crumpling into a pile. Her eyes were closed, she did not move.

"Linka!"


	51. Luctor et emergo

"She bleeding internally, we need to get her into surgery now!" The team of medical professionals all pushed the gurney with Linka on it down the hall ad through doors. She was still unresponsive. Blue black splotches moved under her skin spreading over her. Thin lines of red ran from the corners of her lips. The colors were heightened and exaggerated next to her pale skin which kept losing color. Everything looked richer and deeper next to the blanched girl on the white sheets.

"I'm sorry you can't go any further." A middle aged nurse said to Sam and Dean. She held her hand out to stop them from following. They watched as the doors swung back to them, they got one last look at Linka as she lay still while people swarmed around her. The doors swung closed and then they could not longer see her. The nurse saw them watching.

"She's in good hands." She said remember her own daughter at home. She turned to the door. She saw so many people being rushed to surgery after suffering from some horrible injury but this girl had no marks on her. It was as if nothing had actually happened to her.

The clock on the wall moved slowly. People filed in and out but none of them had anything to say about Linka. The middle aged nurse that had stopped them kept looking at the doors then to the two men that had brought the girl in. She didn't know how they knew here, they were probably related in some way. She was curious if only for the fact that a young girl should not be with two adult men unless she was related to them. The doors opened and the gurney was wheeled out. Linka lay still with a ventilator hanging out of her mouth and various machines attached to her. A small team of nurses moved her and the equipment down a hallway. One of the crowd that was following her broke away and walked over.

"You two brought her in right?"

"Yeah" Sam said hesitantly as they stood up. The doctor looked at them. He wasn't too sure what to think.

"Well she's going into recovery right now." He really didn't know what had happened or how to ask about it. "I…Has she… Ok so I honestly don't know how to explain what happened to her."

"What do you mean?"

"It was like nothing any of us have seen. She had lacerations covering most of her internal organs, scar tissue on the majority of them as well, and burns and cuts on her ribs and several other bones." He looked at the pair. They looked equally baffled. " Was she taking any medication?"He asked, even though he knew no medication could do that to someone. The wounds had all seemed to be made by a blade, but there was no wound on the skin. They looked at each other.

"No… I don't think so." Dean said.

"Well I don't know what happened to her but you can see her now."

"Thank you." Sam said as they walked to the room that Linka had been placed in. She wasn't moving. The machines beeped, and there was a gentle hum in the room. She looked like she was asleep. A lone nurse gave the machines and IV on last check. She pushed a stray piece of Linka's hair from her face. She looked up.

"She's a fighter." She moved away to the door. "We almost lost her but she kept on going." She left the room. It was so strange. Linka had never really let either of them see her sleep. She always tried to be up before them. She didn't like looking like she was weak or helpless, yet there she lay. Fragile and vulnerable.

"I thought Michael said she wouldn't be harmed." Sam said after silence.

"He said she wouldn't be too badly harmed."

"So this is Michael being gentle."

"Yeah." Silence. It seemed fitting for the situation.

"Her condition hasn't changed. She is still unresponsive, but there don't seem to be any complications due to the surgery. All we can do is wait and see if anything does change." The doctor left the room.

"I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Dean don't say that."

"What? She might not wake up."

"She might…"

"She was torn apart from the inside and now she isn't responsive, there isn't much of a chance that she is going to pop back up and be fine."

The nurse closed the door behind her. It didn't make a difference the girl wasn't awake so she didn't know if it was open or closed or where she was. She checked the chart at the foot of the bed then moved over to the machines. They all worked perfectly. She looked at the IV bag. Then down to the girl. She thought she saw her mouth twitch but the ventilator was in the way so she couldn't be sure.

"So how are things today?" No response. The nurse knew there wouldn't be one but she liked to talk to the comatose patients. She thought it was nice and that they understood. "It's really crappy out today. The commute was horrible. Why is it that when it rains people forget how to drive? I Just…" The machines jumped and she whipped around to them. Then she heard the gasping chocking of someone trying to breathe with something shoved down their throat. She saw the girl trying to rip the tubes out of her mouth. "Hold on! Don't do that!" The nurse worked to get them out of her mouth. She did and the girl leaned back coughing as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. The nurse leaned closer to her.

"Are you alright?" The girl looked at her.

"I will be." The girl wrapped her arm around the nurse's neck and pulled her in The nurse pulled back and fell over dragging the girl down with her. "Stop moving!" The girl said. The nurse was trying to get away. The girl was much stronger than she looked. The machines were beeping faster and faster. They were still attached to the girl. She raised her hand for the call button but the girl punched her and she went still.

Linka leaned back against the bed. She moved her hand over her chest. It stung and felt constricted. She panted and gulped back the shaky breathing. She looked around. She didn't want to stay in the hospital she wasn't too fond of them. She couldn't just walk out. She looked at the nurse.

Linka stuck her head out of the room. She stepped outside. The scrubs were a little too big but she could manage. She started down the hall way. It hurt, everywhere. She moved her hand to her chest again and winced. She walked to the stair way. She made it down half a flight before she had to sit. It hurt a lot. Her heart felt weak and tight. She felt the scar over her sternum. It was still tender. She leaned back and breathed heavily. She had to keep going, they were going to go and check the room. The machines had a momentary lapse, that was bound to grab some attention, then the nurse in her bed would just add to the intrigue. They would look for her. She stood up and moved slowly down the steps. Each one seemed to drain her. It hurt to breathe, to walk, to do anything. She felt things tug inside of her. She was slowing down because excursion but also from the agony that shot through her system whenever she moved. She heard people running down the steps. She looked back at them.

"I found her!" The person turned back then back and ran down to her. Linka launched herself over the railing and hit the next landing. She fell in a heap but forced herself up. She pushed the door open. The exit was only a few feet away. She ran, or at least tried to. She moved through the pain and the people trying to grab her. She was almost out the door.

"Linka?" She turned. Several arms grabbed her when she stopped. Her legs gave way and she submitted to the pain that covered her. She clutched her chest and grimaced. Every heart beat stung and felt like something was being crushed and pulled in the wrong direction.

"This should help with the pain." The nurse said as she pushed the plunger of the syringe down. Linka bit her lip and then leaned back. She was breathing heavily like she had run a marathon. " Now, am I going have to tie you to the bed?" The nurse said putting her hands on her hips. Linka looked up at her. The medication was already working. She felt light.

"If you keep giving me this, you won't have to." She said slowly as she looked around. The nurse laughed a little. She walked away.

"I can't believe it."

"You can't?" The nurse who had been taken out by Linka. "Its amazing, she just woke up and started fighting me." The nurse removed the ice pack she had pressed against her face. The bruise had already formed.

"Ooh wow, she really got you." The other nurse make a grimacing face when she saw it.

"Yeah she did. So you better talk to those two about her. She might have some mental disorder." The bruised nurse walked away, pressing the ice pack to her face. The other nurse turned to the pair. She walked over.

"So, the good news is she's awake." She said smiling.

"I kinda of got that when I saw her making a break for it." Dean said sarcastically.

"Okay so there is always bad news I'm afraid." She said dropping her smile. "Since she had lacerations covering the majority of her organs we needed to stitch them. The stitches will disintegrate over time, but there will be scaring. The one we are most worried about is her heart. It is going to be weaker and she won't be able to do vigorous physical activity anymore." The nurse looked back over her shoulder at Linka. She rolling her head from side to side with her eyes closed and a smile painted across her face. The nurse faced them again. "Her injuries were like nothing any of us had ever seen. We couldn't find anything similar to them. She was lucky she got here in time. It's like she has a guardian angel looking out for her." Dean scoffed. Sam elbowed him.

"Yeah she very lucky."Sam said.

"Well, she should stay a few more days but based on her reaction to this place it might be better if you take her home." The nurse looked around quickly. "You didn't get that suggestion from me though." She winked then walked away down the hallway.

"So now what?"

"What?"

"Dean she can't come with us. She won't be able to handle hunting anymore."

"We can't just ditch her, that would kill her."

"I can hear you." Linka said as she opened her eyes and tilted her head to them. "Get in here." She said. They walked in. She tried to push herself up but she fell back panting from the strain.

"You…"

"I don't need help." She said. "I can still handle hunting Sam." She sounded upset.

"Linka you need to be realistic. You can't keep hunting it could kill you."

"Right now I don't want to start this. I just want to…" She pressed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. She hissed from the pain. She leaned back and let her hand drop. "Get out of this freaking hospital."

Linka pushed herself out of the wheelchair. She fell forward onto the body of the car. It was an empty metallic thump. She opened her mouth is shock. She whimpered a little. She breathed deeply trying to relax. She slipped into the backseat and leaned back. Everything was at least ten times harder now.

"You alright?" She glared at Sam.

"Oh I'm just freaking Peachy. Having your heart torn open really makes you feel Fanfreakingtastic!" She said with venom in her voice. She gripped her chest above her heart. Everything hurt and she didn't like it. She felt things shift uncomfortably under her skin. She felt drained, like she had been awake forever. She tilted her head up and saw something that made her cry out in horror. Dean and Sam both turned around to face her.

"What's wrong?"

"I look horrible!" She said as she leaned forward to see her reflection in the rearview mirror better. She knew that they were exchanging confused looks. It was a confusing situation. Linka had never spent more than a minute looking at herself in a mirror. She wasn't vain and never acknowledged her reflection. Although it was true, she looked horrible. The dark circles that had always been under her eyes were deeper and richer I their purple blue-black color. Her skin was dry looking and devoid of any color. Her hair was slick from not being washed in a few days. Even her eyes that were usually thoughtful and layered with her humor, seriousness, and determination were dull and seemed empty. She turned her head from side to side and followed her reflection with her eyes. She looked haggard. She fell back against the seat, a little too hard. She bent over holding her arms around her. She was getting angry at this. She was ugly and couldn't move without suffering from internal hell.

"you…" She glared daggers at Sam. He leaned back to the front seat.

"Just drive." She said with a great deal of bitterness.


	52. timor somnium

**Author's Note**

**I'm Back!!!! That's right ladies and gentle man I'm back and I brought a new chapter! So read, enjoy, review, and be merry! **

Every time the car hit a speed bump she would flinch. Every time Dean stopped short she would flinch. Every time that the seat belt pressed against the long raised scar on her chest she would flinch and hiss in pain. She would look forward and see Dean glance back at her and see Sam and his worried face staring at her. She didn't like it. She was not the kind of girl who needed to be worried about. She was strong, independent, brave, smart, and a force to be reckoned with. She had been that. Now she was the type of girl who needed doors opened for her and have people ask her if she was okay. She was a weak, poor, scared little girl who needed two big strong men to take care of her. She fell asleep. She was so tired from even the smallest amount of physical effort. Her head hung down over her chest and loose strands of hair brushed against her face. She looked almost dead

_She heard her name being repeated. She flipped her head up. The car was stopped. She slid out of the back seat and looked around._

"_Why are we here?" She turned to them._

"_Well we aren't here for very long." Sam said to her._

"_Okay so if there is something going on we should go." She said as she put her hand on the car door._

"_No,"_

"_No?"_

"_No, we will be going." Dean motioned to Sam and himself. She understood. She backed away from them. She felt a stab in her heart, it wasn't from the recent surgery. She looked at them with accusing eyes. She didn't want to accept it._

"_No, no you can't do this to me." She said._

"_Linka…"_

"_No! I am not going to be abandoned! I am not someone who you can get rid of when it pleases you. You need me!" She knew it was a lie. They didn't need her anymore than she needed a tutorial on how to do an exorcism. She felt betrayed by them. She was tired of being discarded. _

"_Linka, this is for your…"_

"_Don't try to make yourself sound noble! Just say what you are really doing. You are deserting me! Well you know what fine! I am tired of all this crap! I am done with being left in my time of need. So go, go and leave me alone!" She grabbed her bags and walked away and up the steps. _

_Linka lay on the sofa her fingertips resting on the ground, her eyes fixed on her fingers. She had been quiet and barely moved. She was wallowing in herself pity and thoughts of being useless and unwanted. "Linka."_

"_Leave me alone." She said as she rolled over so she was facing the back of the couch. She didn't want to talk or be talked to._

"_Okay this is just stupid. You're acting childish." Linka shot up right and whipped around so she was facing Bobby. She was glaring at him with eyes that could have burnt a hole in a concrete block._

"_Childish?" He was surprised that she had moved that quickly. "I'm acting childish? I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were in charge of my emotions."_

"_Calm down girl, I'm just saying you're over re-acting to this." _

"_Over re-acting?" She said with an eerie sense of calm in her voice. "Well I am so sorry for that!" Sarcasm and bitterness dripped from her words. "I suppose I am over re-acting to the fact that my dad died in my arms, my God deserted me, I had an angel rip me apart from the inside, I can't do anything without massive amounts of pain, and the two people I thought of as my only friends now left me! And it's not like I have cut myself off from any of my emotions and basically killed my soul for the past ten years or anything." She was furious at everything. She stood up and seemed to take up the entire room with her presence. " I am allowed to do this you know! I am allowed to have my moments of weakness and desperation! I am useless now! I have nothing and I am allowed to be angry! But if you have a problem with it by all means I will stop. I am so sorry If I have offended you in any way. Please oh please tell me what I can do to right the wrongs that I have done." The sarcasm was coating everything that left her mouth. She got up quickly and walked away. She could feel her heart straining from her anger. She locked the bathroom door behind her and sank down against it._

Linka flipped her head up and gasped. She leaned forward and the seatbelt dug into her sternum. She hissed and fell back against the seat.

"You alright Linka?" Dean glanced over his shoulder. She looked around. The light was fading as she sat in the backseat.

"Yeah, I just had a weird dream." She moved her hand to her neck and down the chain of her cross. Her fingers stopped when she felt her skin in the uneven line. She looked down at it. She hated it. She thought about her dream. All her anger was still there. Her fear of being left still swam in her mind.

"Hey guys…" She said softly hoping that they wouldn't hear.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. There was more than nothing, there was everything. She looked out the window again.

"Why did you do it?" She turned her head.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Why did you let yourself be Michael's temporary vessel?" Sam asked from the front.

"I don't know, I agreed to be any angel's vessel if they needed it."

"But why let yourself be used like that?"

"I don't know Sam. I guess I'm just an angelic slut." She said sarcastically but with a touch of humor. Dean scoffed and laughed a little. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, just I've never heard anyone refer to being a vessel as that."

"That's because I've been a vessel to multiple angels multiple times."

"So this wasn't your first time then?" Dean said in an equally cocky yet humorous tone. She smacked him on the shoulder.

"That is just wrong." She said faking dismay and disgust. She laughed a little but stopped when she felt pressure in her chest. She took a sudden and sharp breathe then couldn't take anymore. Her lungs were having trouble expanding. She knew this would happen.

"_You're a very lucky girl."_

"_Luck can be good or bad." Linka said quietly. The nurse looked at her like a mother. She was middle aged and had kids of her own that were on the brink of being teenagers. She looked at this girl with pity. She was so young but she knew that the girl had seen too much in her life._

"_Listen, sweetie…"_

"_My name is Linka." _

"_Alright, Linka. My name is Angie. That is a very pretty name."_

"_My dad named me." She said flatly._

"_Is one of the men who brought you in…"_

"_My dad is dead, so is my mom." She said without any emotion._

"_Oh, I'm sorry."_

"_It's ok." Linka looked up at Angie. "Am I going to be able to do anything anymore?" Angie put her hand on Linka's shoulder as she sat next to her on the bed._

"_Linka, you suffered from some major internal damage. Although I've never seen anyone take out a nurse and almost make it out of here after waking up from open heart surgery." She smiled as she said that. A smile flicker of a smile moved across Linka's lips. "You won't be an invalid if that's what you mean. You will have to take it easy."_

"_Well there go all my dreams of becoming an Olympic athlete." Linka said sarcastically._

"_Your heart is going to be weaker and it will be constricted because of the scar tissue. Over the next couple weeks your breathing is going to be more difficult. Your lungs collapsed and we re-inflated them but it is still going to be difficult." Linka lifted her head a little._

"_There are going to be other possible complications for you."_

"_As if my life wasn't complicated enough."_


	53. vicis vita

**Author's Note**

**Yet another installment and I know that you all have been dying to read more yes? (just kidding there people) So anyway here is another chapter!!!! YAY! So here you go read and enjoy! **

Linka waited for a second before her breathing returned. Laughter hurt her now. She regretted not having a lot of it in her life. She regretted not allowing herself to laugh and be happy. It was like she had been dead for years. Now she was alive, but she was not able to do anything. It was a horrible joke being played on her.

"So much for laughter being the world's best medicine." She said as she cracked her neck. She leaned back and looked out the window. There no light except for the car's headlights on the road. She closed her eyes again. She thought about the past months. She had been ripped from her comfortable position as a warrior. Sure it wasn't comfortable, she was always having to do something that was unpleasant, but she knew what to expect and she never felt confused. She had met someone who made her reconnect with what she had tried to lock away for years, just in time for her to be orphaned. She shook that from her mind. She had been dwelling on her misfortune for too long.

Linka stood at the bottom landing of the steps at the motel. She sighed and put her hand on the railing. She started up the flight, which could have been a mountain based on her effort. She was tired from absolutely nothing and she felt her legs buckling under her. She sat on the seventh step and tried to calm her breathing.

"This is just pathetic." She said to herself. She turned and looked up at the reaming steps. They were taunting her. "Why must you vex me so?" She said to the stairs, thinking that they were the only ones there.

"Because they hate you." She turned around.

"Great so now inanimate objects have it out for me too." She said as she pulled herself up with help from the railing. She leaned over for a second she was tired again.

"Come here." She felt hands on her back and under her knees.

"What are you doing?" she said as she felt herself be lifted up.

"I'm carrying you." Dean said plainly

"Why?"

"Because by the time you get up there you will need to turn around and go back down again."

"Fair enough" She said. She glanced down and saw the concrete below the railing. "Please don't drop me." She said. She was not used to letting someone else be in control of her.

"Well there goes my master plan to get rid of you."Dean said sarcastically. She looked at him with eyes that were wide with panic. "I'm joking." She gave him a skeptical look then glanced back down at the parking lot.

"What took you so long?"

"I am not a Stairmaster but a stair novice." Linka said as she slumped over onto the couch. Dust clouds spiraled around her. She waved her hand to get some of it away from her face.

"This place is disgusting." She said as she looked around the room. It was true, there were stains on the carpet and bedspread from God knows what. There were water marks on the wall paper and ceiling and the lights were dim from the layer of dust and grim that coated the bulbs. She grimaced at the sight.

"So which do you think is cleaner the bed or the couch?" She asked.

_Burning. It was slowly fraying her muscles and connective tissues. The ripping dragged along her bones playing a hellish tune. She felt the bursting and popping. She couldn't stop it. She saw her blood pooling under her skin. The slow black blue satin sliding under the white skin. She closed her eyes. The final push, the white burning light that sizzled under her flesh and left black scars on her bones._

She opened her eyes and saw the water stained ceiling. She pushed herself up. It was dark in the room, at least now she couldn't see anything. She looked at the door then over to the couch. She felt bad that Dean was sleeping on it but he would not let her take it. She looked down and saw the scar. She thought about how she had never before had a mark on her body from her work. She never had to worry about injury now she had done something that was a high priority yet she had almost died and now she carried a battle scar. It made no sense.

"_Linka, this is important. I need you to do this."_

"_I have done so much already and yet you still ask more."_

"_This should not require thought. I am telling you that you will do this."_

"_I…"_

"_You agreed to this! You will submit! You agreed to by used for our purposes, you made your contract. You must now fulfill them. You can no longer be selfish." She closed her eyes._

"_Do it. Make it quick."_

She moved across the room with catlike silence, until she hit the low table and fell the floor. She looked over the table top. Dean was of course awake. That man was the lightest sleeper she had ever met. She remained on the floor quietly watching. He looked over to see Sam sleeping and her bed empty. He sat up and she did as well.

"I'm over here." She said quietly. He looked over to her.

"What…"

"The coffee table gave me a weird look so I had to tech it a lesson. I underestimated it."

"What?" She slinked over the couch and sat on the ground near it.

"I woke up." She said. She leaned back on her hands.

"You could have just said that."

"I know but messing with people when they first wake up is much more fun." She drew her knees close to her. She sat in silence and darkness.

"Anything else?" He asked her

"Possibly…Most likely no." She stood up and got back in bed. She closed her eyes. She knew that Dean would ask her about what she was talking about in the morning but she didn't know what she was thinking half the time anymore. She curled up in a ball and slept.

Linka pulled the towel around her tightly wrapping it as she stepped out of the shower. She wiped a streak on the mirror with her hand. She picked up a section of her hair and went to move it over her shoulder. It was heavy and small droplets of water fell from the tips. She let it drop. It hit just below her rib cage. She looked down at the pile of clothes she had grabbed to wear that day. It was her traditional garb. Large shapeless shirt, large baggy sweatshirt and jeans that hung loosely around her hips and legs. Everything seemed to be weighed down and shapeless when it was on her. She was tired of that.


	54. Amicus of unus hostilis of alius

**Author's Note**

**Wow been quite a while since I have posted but that is because I have been busy so here is a pretty long one for all of you read an enjoy and question what I am doing. So read review and enjoy!!!!**

"Linka! Open the damn door!" Dean pounded his fist on the door again.

"How long has she been in there?"

"About three hours. Linka Open the door!"

"Is she alright?"

"How should I know? Linka!" He hammered on the door again. "I'm gonna count to three then I'm busting the door down! One…Two…" The door opened. Linka stood in front of them with newly cropped hair and a tee-shirt that had been cut and sewn to fit more closely to her body. Her hair now fell at shoulder length with a blunt cut. She had cut the neck line lower and sewed the sides tighter so they ran with the curve of her waist. She smiled up at them, while they just looked a little stunned at her.

"Sorry that took so long." She said as she strode past them. They followed her with their heads. She looked over her shoulder. "What?"

"You…"

"Cut my hair? Well as they say _A woman's hair is her crown_ and I thought mine was too heavy." She flipped a section of it.

"And the tight clothing is…"

"A fashion choice." She said plainly. She shoved the scraps from her shirt into her bag. She looked back at them. "What? What is so interesting?" She waited for a response. She looked at the floor, then back at them. "Do I really look that bad?" She looked up out of the corner of her eye to see them exchanging baffled looks, she smiled to herself. "I'm just kidding." She flipped her head up. "Geez, you'd think you two have never talked to a girl the way you act around me."

Linka flipped a page back and forth as she stared at the door. She didn't like being confined for too long. She kept flipping the same page until she felt it slice into her finger. She pulled her hand away and hissed.

"Freaking paper cuts!" She looked down at the thin line. It was a little bit funny that she voiced her pain when it came to a simple paper cut but having open heart surgery and then jumping over a railing and landing a flight of stairs below was not even worth mentioning. She rolled over and felt a tug somewhere under her ribs. She still hated that sensation.

"What am I going to do?" She asked no one. She hadn't let that thought pass her mind, but now it was creeping in. She had been trying to distance herself from her typical attitude about a solution needing to be available to her. Now she was lost. She was virtually useless, she had no one telling her what to do, the master plan to kill the devil had failed miserably, and Dean had said no the Michael. She sighed.

"What am I going to do?" She asked nothing. It all seemed so hopeless. She had been in situations where it seemed like there was no end to misery but she would listen to the voices and then she would know that there was still good. Now she only heard small sections of demons chattering in her mind. She walked over to the window and moved the curtain to the side. She saw the tall lamps in the parking lot and the cars below them bathed in orange pillars of light.

Linka walked along the road side. She kept looking back to see if any cars were following her. There was no one on the road. She began to feel the same constriction in her chest but she didn't want to stop. She kept walking. She needed to do this, it would ease her.

She looked around from the door way. She saw them and slowly approached. They were laughing at something and each held a drink in one of their hands. A woman with dirty blonde hair had her arm wrapped around the man sitting next to her as she took another swig from the dark brown bottle in her hand.

"Mind if I join you?" Linka said from a few feet away. The crowd turned to her with expressions of stern defiance but then they saw her and that melted away.

"Linka!" One of them stood and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I can't breathe!" She gasped. He let go and offered her a chair. She sat down and looked at the rest.

"I'm sorry about…"

"It's okay, I'm fine." She said quickly. She looked at them. She knew that they all wanted to say it but she didn't need or want to hear it.

"So Linka, What are you doing here?" The woman asked as she leaned in closer.

"Stuff." She said.

"Stuff?"

"Do you mean a job?" One of the older men asked her.

"Yeah, we'll go with that." She twisted her hands in her lap. "I need some help." She said after a few minutes of awkward silence with the table staring at her.

"Wow. A Kiritain asking for help. Never thought I'd see the day." One of the men said as he drained the last drops from his bottle. He lowered the bottle and looked at Linka.

"Well now you can say you've seen it Kirk." Linka said with a hint of anger. He raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Relax Linka. I didn't mean anything by that." He put his hands down and leaned closer to her. He was the youngest of the group at only twenty-two, but Linka could have sworn he was the same age as her. "It's just that you and you tend to be stubborn and not willing to accept help. Really all I want to do is help you." She glared at him.

"Shut the Hell up Kirk." The woman said.

"Jesus clam down Rita." He leaned back. Rita moved her arm from the man it had been resting on and looked at Linka.

"What do you need Sweetie?" Rita asked. Linka looked at her without the poison she had shown Kirk. Rita had always treated Linka like a second daughter, which was understandable. Still Linka never liked being treated like a child or an object. She was more than either of those categories.

"Well I am going to assume that at least one of you has heard about the Winchesters."

"Sam and Dean?" One of the men said. "You mean John's boys?"

"Yeah them." She turned to him.

"What about them?" A young woman said as she approached the table. She had her brown hair cut in a short bob with red and orange streaks running through it. She sat down next to one of the older men.

"Doris Linka was asking us for a favor." He said to the young girl. Doris looked at him

"I gathered that Todd but what do the Winchesters have to do with it."

"Don't get snippy with me missy." Todd said to Doris.

"You could get snippy with me." Kirk said smiling at her with cockiness that could rival Dean's.

"Bite Me." Doris said with bitchiness to spare.

"Only if you want me to."

"Both of you shut up!" Rita said slamming her beer bottle on the table. The two stopped. Doris crossed her arms and glared at Kirk. Linka remembered their short lived fling from when she was little. It had been nothing but fighting then angry make up sex. There was always the question of who was the dominate one. Doris looked like a typical bar floozy with her multi colored hair, tight clothing, and heavy make-up, and to be honest she was. Doris was a notorious flirt always playing with men. Still she never became one of those women who needed a man around her at all times. She just liked them for what they could physically offer her. Rita rubbed her forehead in frustration. She pushed a stray strand of her dirty blonde hair from her face. She looked at Linka with tired eyes.

"So what do you need sweetie?" Linka bit her lip.

"I need you to keep them from following me." She said.

"What did they do to you?" The man who was sitting next to Rita asked. Todd leaned in. Linka looked at them not knowing what to say.

"Nothing, I am… well I was um… Okay it's really complicated and a really long story and I really can't tell you too many details so basically, I have to do something and I don't want them involved because it could end badly for them." Rita looked at the man next to her then stood up. She grabbed Linka's shoulder and pulled her up and out of the bar. Doris followed them.

"Linka what is really going on?" Rita asked her. Her tone was extremely motherly but it also had layers of a police officer interrogating someone. Linka looked at the ground and twisted her hands. Doris hand her hands on her hips and her lips pressed together.

"Linka you better tell us." She said. She meant it. Linka put her hand on the neck line of her shirt and she pulled it down enough so the scar from her heart surgery was visible. Rita gasped but Doris leaned to look at it. "What in God's name…" Linka pulled the shirt back up.

"Please I need you to do this for me."

Linka looked out of the windshield at the group. She smiled and waved before she pulled out and drove off.

"So do we have a plan?" Doris asked as she crossed her arms. Everyone looked at each other.

"I think its safe to say no." Kirk said.

Linka was thinking as she drove. Her idea now seemed half baked and foolish but she couldn't exactly turn around and tell everyone to stop. That would just raise more questions and she wasn't looking to give out any answers. She didn't know where she stood with her contract and she did not want to test the waters. There could be anything lurking in them. She waited for something. Nothing happened. She was running, she couldn't run forever. Nothing she could do would end well. She slammed the break and the car skidded to a jumpy halt. She felt her head hit the steering wheel then she fell back and felt the seatbelt press against her. She gasped and felt a bend in her ribs and hips. What was she doing? What was she thinking? Who was she trying to find? What would she do when she found them? Would anything ever be alright?

Doris applied one last coat of lipstick as she looked in the side mirror of her car. She Stood up straight as she put the tube into her pocket. She pulled the skirt down a little then ran her fingers through her hair. She turned around.

"Okay so how long do I need to keep him busy?" She said.

"How long do you think you can manage?"

"Oh that all depends on stamina." She said with a saucy tone. Rita gave her a disapproving look.

"Just do what you do best." Rita said as she slipped a gun into the back of her jeans.

"Alright then." She strutted to the bar door and opened it. She drew the attention of everyman in the bar. She usually did. She walked across with fluid movements as she looked from side to side with a deep sensual sparkle in her eyes. She saw her target and slowly approached. She leaned against the bar and immediately the bar tender asked her.

"What can I get you?" She gave him a sly look.

"Double Vodka" She smiled at him. He went to fetch her drink. She turned her attention to her task at hand. Distraction.

"You think she can do it?" Rita looked at him with a _did you really just ask that question_ look.

"Conner, she is almost as good a hunter as she is a flirt."

"Well then we have nothing to worry about." He said as he sat down across from Rita. "What about the other one?"

"Not too sure about that one." She said as she looked over her shoulder.

Linka saw the blue, red and, white lights flashing in the mirror. She pulled off to the side. She sat still. She didn't have any of her fake information on her and the car had been hotwired. She didn't know what to do. She looked out the window and had a bright light shine in her eyes. She put her hand up to block it. The officer tapped on the glass with the flashlight. She rolled it down and smiled up at him.

"Sorry to bother you officer." She said innocently.

"License and registration miss."

"Oh, I… well you see this is my mom's car and…"

"Do you have your license or registration miss?"

"Well…um…" The officer noticed that there were no keys in the ignition.

"Please step out of the car miss." She did but she had difficulty. She leaned against the car and began to breathe heavily from stress.

"Please stand over here miss." She moved to the spot and stood still.

"Jesus how long does it take you to remove a few parts boy?" Todd said to Kirk. Kirk pulled himself from the engine and glared at the older man.

"Do you want to get your ass over here and do it? Besides I'm done." He closed the hood of the black older model car. "It's such a shame, this is one bitching ride." He said as he ran his hand over the hood.

"Yeah well Linka asked us to make sure this thing wouldn't run."

"Oh this baby isn't going anywhere. Trust me." Todd looked at Kirk as he leaned on the car. He slide a little in the gravel on the ground.

"Yeah like I seriously trust you."


	55. tam multus problematum

"So, what do you say me and you go somewhere a little more intimate?" Doris asked as she put her hand on his and leaned in very close to him. She smiled her sex kitten smile and looked at him with hungry eyes. "So what do you say?" She could tell that the drugs she slipped in his drink were already working. Nothing that would do any permanent damage. Pathetic really not even paying attention to his surroundings she had expected so much more, but it just made everything so much easier for her.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." She gripped his wrist and began to lead him out.

"Hang on…" He walked away from her. She stood there tapping her high heel on the floor.

"Sammy!" Dean said rather loudly.

"Dean how much…"

"Here" He gave him the keys. "See you Sammy." He walked away back to Doris. She wrapped her arm around him and gave Sam a mischievous look.

Linka propped the police officer up in the driver's seat of the cruiser. She closed the door and walked back to the borrowed car. She sat down and gripped her knee cap. She bit her lip and slammed it back in place. It stung and throbbed but she ignored it and drove off.

"Okay just 300 more miles. You can do that no problem." She said as she pressed on the gas pedal a little harder. "You can handle that…I hope."

"Car trouble?" A man probably early twenties walked over to Sam as he leaned over the engine.

"Yeah, but I've got it covered." He looked at it. There really didn't seem to be anything wrong with it.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alrighty then." Something heavy hit the back of Sam's head and he went down, hard.

"What the Hell?" Rita said in shock. "You weren't supposed to permanently damage the man!"

"Relax Rita he's fine. I didn't hit him that hard."

"You better hope not or Linka will come after you. She said to make sure that they don't get hurt." Conner said with lots of sternness in his tone.

"You should be more worried about the one that Doris took." Kirk said smiling at the thought of Doris doing what she did best.

Linka pounded on the door. She had been at it for some time, but then again not everyone would be up at four in the morning. She realized her efforts would remain fruitless so she bent down to the level of the lock and pulled out a thin wire and began to pick the lock. She regretted not bringing anything with her but this had been a plan made on the fly so there hadn't been time to think about possible situations.

"Morning sunshine." Dean opened his eyes and saw the woman from the bar laying on her side next to him. She had her head resting in her hand and an impish look on her face. She was dressed. He went to move his hand but couldn't. "Oh sorry about that." She said as she pushed herself up and gave a wide-eyed innocent look.

"So are you going to…"

"No I can't un-cuff you. Sorry sweetness." She got up and walked around the bed. She moved with extreme fluidity and sensuality. "I am under very specific instructions to keep you here, or at least away from somewhere else." She smiled again it was slightly evil but incredibly sexy at the same time. "Oh and I'm not a demon, witch, vampire, shape shifter ,or anything else you can think of. I'm just a girl who has a job and wants to have a little fun." Her eyes sparkled with playful danger.

Linka moved slowly in the room. It was very quiet. She looked at the piles of paper and empty liquor bottles. She moved a few of them looking for anything that pertained to what she needed. She turned her head in time to see a lamp come down inches from her face. She jumped back and pulled a knife on the lamp wielder. They dropped it and backed away.

"Oh God!" She lowered her weapon when she heard the voice of the person.

"I'm not going to hurt you Chuck."

"Linka?"

"No it's the Easter Bunny." She said sarcastically.

"Honestly do you ever think?"A woman's voice said angrily.

"Well sorry for that but it worked didn't it?" The voice of the young man from the parking lot said.

"Yeah but she's not gonna be happy if he's dead!"

"I already told you he's not dead! Jesus Christ woman calm down for five minutes."

"Don't tell her what to do." Another voice said it sounded older.

"Well maybe of you kept a tighter leash on her…"

"Don't even go there!"

"All of you shut up!"

"So now you're telling me what to do too."

"You shut up boy. I am older and wiser than you so shut the hell up when I tell you to." It was quiet except for the soft sound of heavy shoes hitting floor boards.

"So she say how long we have to do this?" One of the male voices asked.

"No she didn't but she said she'd call when she wants us to stop." The female voice said.

"Great…"

Doris kept circling the bed walking around like a lioness around a baby zebra. She kept smiling. It looked so mischievous and full of ideas, which it was. She ran her hand over her hip and the gun she had holstered to it.

"Oh relax." She said seeing Deans' eyes following her fingers running along the gun. "I was told not to harm you so I won't." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed rather heavily.

"Who…"

"Oh baby please. Like I'm going to tell who is asking me to do this. I don't care how hot you are you won't get anything out of me." She lay back on the bed and looked at Dean with her devilish stare. "So make yourself comfortable because you're going to be here a while." She pulled a piece of cloth from somewhere and tied it around his mouth.

"What do you mean no?" Linka said as she stood up.

"I… I don't think…"

"You're right you don't think!" She moved closer bearing down on him. "I need to know and I need to know now!"

"Linka you know that I can't tell you anything. We already went through this." She turned around and pulled at her hair in frustration.

"I know that." She put her hands down and she sounded positively defeated. "I know you can't say anything to me."

"Then why'd you come here?"

"You already know that don't you?"

"Seriously?" She turned and gave him a sassy look.

"I am going to assume that you know all about ok?" She walked over to him

"Well not everything you've been mentioned maybe once or twice."

"Ok so you know what I do right?" He nodded as she walked closer."So you must know what has recently happened right?"

"Um… that's still a little shaky but I kinda know…"

"Alright. So then with everything that has happened, with my past records, and the current situation you have to be a complete moron to not know why I'm here!" She leaned in close to him as he sat still. He tried to shrink away from her.

"Linka…"

"No Ok! I just want some freaking answers!" She looked insane and he could see the anger in her eyes.

"Ok then."

The blindfold was untied and Sam saw the face that the woman's voice belonged to.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she backed away a step. "And by alright I mean do you want some water?" He gave a very confused look. She looked slightly drawn when she sighed. "Yes or no?" Still the same confusion as Sam looked around. It was clearly an abandoned house. The walls had graffiti on them and the windows were either broken or boarded. She stood in front of him. "Even if you figure out where you are you're stuck here for a while." She said in a teacherly tone. She sat in a chair a few feet away and crossed her legs and arms. "So I suggest you get comfortable."

Her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Sorry, but I have to take this. I'll be back soon." She gave a playful wink then answered her phone. "Hello?" She waited. "Oh hi sugar" She looked over her shoulder. "Yeah it me.." She said after a second of a pause. She walked over to the window and looked out of it. "What? No? Of course he's fine. Do you honestly not trust me that much?" There was a pause. "Ok well maybe if you actually got out there you'd realize that…" Another pause. "Age doesn't matter honey trust me I have years of experience with this type of stuff." She turned back so she was facing the bed. "Ok see you soon." She closed the phone and sat on the edge of the bed. "You want to kill a few hours?" She said smiling again with the same slightly evil smile.

Linka closed her phone and threw it on the passenger seat. She shifted. She had worked herself up over nothing and now it felt like her heart was being stepped on. It just made her more angry and made her heat beat faster. She was really getting annoyed.

"Linka." She freaked out and hit the brakes much harder than necessary. She hit the steering wheel with her head and felt the seatbelt tug her back. She hit the seat and screamed from the pain. She looked over to the passenger seat.

"Are you alright?" She punched the man next her as hard as she could. It only hurt her hand.

"For the love of all that's pure Castiel. Don't do that when I'm driving!" She started driving slowly.

"You cut your hair?" He said as he studied her.

"Yes I did."

"But…"

"I'm pretty sure that the minor details don't matter anymore." She glanced over. He looked slightly confused. "Anyway that's probably not why you came to me."

"No."

"So what is it?"

"Dean isn't answering his phone." She tried to hide the fact that she was nervous.

"Really? Well I'm going to…"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I swear." She was telling the truth about it. She hadn't done anything to them. He gave her a slightly skeptical look. She just shrugged her shoulders and tried to smile as innocently as possible.

"Hello?"

"_I'm back."_

"Finally! Do you know how hard this is?"

"_Please you enjoyed it didn't you?"_

"Well I can't really complain." Doris said as she looked out of the corner of the window as she pushed the curtain a little. "So I can leave?"

"_Yes, but make sure you at least untie him ok?"_

"Don't worry I won't." She closed the phone and turned around. "So good news and bad news. Good news is that I am going to unite you, or that could be the bad news depending on what you like. And the bad news is that I have to leave you. I know I know I'm breaking your heart, but believe me I have broken plenty of others and messed a few up for kicks." She giggled as she said it remembering all those men. She pulled a small key from somewhere inside the deep dip of her shirt and stuck it in the key hole of the handcuffs. "The rest is up to you." She sashayed over to the door and opened it. She turned in the doorway and blew a kiss. "Thanks for a good time." She winked and closed the door behind her as she left.

"Hello?"

"_I'm back."_

"Good, Do you know how…"

"_I already got that from Doris so spare me your heartache."_

"Alright." She closed the phone and stood up. "Boys, we're going now. She's back!" She shouted to the others.

"Thank God! I thought she was just going to ditch us again."

"When has she ever…"

"2006 Fairview Montana."

"Oh… that's right. Well she's back so we're gone."


	56. specialis velieris

Linka ran across the parking lot panting and just wanting to sit down. She grabbed the stair railing and looked up them. They were taunting her.

"I hate you stairs." She said as she sprinted up them. She could feel her heart pounding and stretching at the stitched scars on it. She hit the door and it fell open. She fell and hit the floor. She rolled on her back and closed her eyes and she sighed and chocked for air. Her chest felt tight, cold and on fire all at the same time.

"Take that Stairs!" She said as she raised her fist in victory. She let it fall and remained laying on her back on the floor. She could feel the sweat running down her face, neck, back, and chest. She had only run across a parking lot and up a rather small flight of stairs but anyone else would have guessed she had just run a mile at full sprint. She opened her eyes. The room was empty so she was back before them. She kicked the door closed with her foot, And rolled over. She crawled across the room and pulled herself onto one of the beds. She would need a plan this time. How would she go about it? A direct approach might work but there would be a lot of questions and she wasn't too sure that if she answered them it would yield the results she wanted. If she tried to avoid the subject that would just stir up even more questions and suspicion. This was going to be difficult but she could do it. She had done similar things countless times before, but she had been out of practice for a while. Before she would have been able to lie directly to their faces and have them believe her. Now, however, she couldn't do it. She kept trying to think of something, then the door opened. She sat up quickly and saw them walk in.

"Where have you two been?" She asked her voice sounding slightly concerned but retaining a touch of anger.

"I really don't want to deal with you right now Linka." Dean said as he walked past her and sat down on the other bed. Sam threw himself into a chair. She moved to the edge and looked at both of them.

"So…what happened?"

"I don't even know." Sam said. She felt a little bad but she didn't have another option at the time.

"Do I even want to know or will it tarnish my ideas about you both?" she said in a slightly snarky manner. "Or do you not even want to mention it?"

"The second option."

"Alright. So anyway we gotta get moving." She said as she stood up.

"Why?"

"End of the world stuff you know the usual. So let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Sa asked as he pushed himself up a little.

"Small town in Oklahoma, there have been some demonic omens and some other weird stuff."

"Weird stuff? Weird for normal people or weird for us?" Dean asked Linka as she shoved a few small things into her bag.

"Weird for everyone." She tried to keep her back to the two of them.

"So what happened?" Sam asked. She could tell that he was right behind her.

"Just messed up stuff." She said as she closed the bag, trying to brush it off as nothing important.

"Come on boys we have a long drive ahead of us." She exited the room without looking at either of them. They , however, looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"She's hiding something."

"Hiding what?"

"She knows something and she obviously doesn't want us o know whatever it is."

"You're right because fourteen year olds are never evasive and have every aspect of their lives on display for the world to know about."

"Enough with the sarcasm. I'm serious she's hiding something." He paused. "Do you think she…"

"She what?"

"Well, The people kept mentioning a 'she' and what she had told them to do."

"Yeah so?"

"Didn't you say that girl who…"

"We aren't going to mention that ever again. Understand."

"Whatever, but didn't you say that she mentioned orders from a girl too."

"Your point is what exactly?"

"Where was she for the past day and a half?"

"Here? I don't know. I don't have a tracking device on the girl. If you really think that she is hiding something just ask her, I mean she can't lie."

"What?"

"Oh yeah she never told you about her deal with the people upstairs."

"No she didn't but I thought she broke that when she told that angel she was done with them."

"So?"

"So if she broke the deal that means she isn't bound by the rules that were imposed on her anymore."

"Yeah but she had to live by them for ten years."

"Your point is what exactly?"

"Old habits die hard."

"What could she possibly be keeping from us and why are you so determined to know everything about her?"

"Because she lied to the one person who she was supposed to be close to so why should we be any different?"

"She isn't keeping anything from us or hiding anything she's just being weird."

Linka leaned against the car with her arms crossed over her chest. She turned her head as she heard them approach. She gave them both a small smile but neither responded in the same manner. She turned and got in the car after a few short awkward moments. The drive was quiet and Linka remained in the backseat occasionally turning to get better looks at the passing scenery.

"So where are we going?"

"Just stay on this route until I tell you get off it." Linka said softly trying to make the order seem more like a suggestion. Dean glanced over to see Sam give him a_ told you so _look.

"Whatever you say Linka." She could tell they were annoyed with her evasiveness. She pulled the sleeve of her sweatshirt back a little and scratched some of the dried blood from her skin. It had lost the bright red color and now was a dry dark brown that flaked away and rested under her nails. She felt the crusted blood on the sleeves of her sweatshirt as well. She dragged her nail over the section of skin she had filleted a knife under and pulled her hand away quickly. It hurt and she tried to silence a hiss but Sam heard her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She snapped. She felt a small stream of blood working down her arm, And towards her wrist.

"Ok just asking." He said trying to sound calm and inoffensive. He turned his head forward and she put her lips around the opened sliver and sucked on the blood trying to keep it to a minimum. As she did this she wished to tell them what was going on and what would happen but they would protest, tell her no, and refuse to partake in the event.

After a tense and awkwardly quiet car ride they arrived. Linka stood by the car and looked around. It was devoid of any signs of life and dead silent. Linka was now regretting what she had been planning and what she would soon be doing.

"What the hell happened?"

"Something." Linka said vaguely.


End file.
